The Mending Summer
by Arcadia05
Summary: COMPLETE! As they begin their new lives on the mystical blue planet, Claus and Lavie decide to build a house of their own. But through the construction of their new home, they mend broken friendships from the past while reinforcing their own along the way
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so very much for taking the time to read my story! I hope you enjoy it! I am always open to constructive criticism so feel free to submit your ideas view reviews or messaging. The first few chapters are quite slow, as all of my stories tend to be, but I'm sure you'll find that in the end it was well worth it. Thank you and once again, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1**

_Early Birds_

Claus could feel the sheer strength of the wind as his beloved vanship plunged down from the sea of sky and clouds. He watched as the seemingly endless fields of grain, stained a dark brown from his tinted goggles, seemed to rush towards him in an ever-expanding surface of bristly meadows. 

"Whoa! Claus!" Called Lavie from behind. "The angle's too sharp. We're losing altitude too fast! We'll spin out of control! Pull up on the throttle some!"

Claus obeyed without the slightest hesitation and changed the angle slightly. He almost always descended with too much force, but it was only because the quick plunge was his favorite aspect about landing.

In addition, the fact that he could soar downwards without having to be mindful of towering buildings or other incoming vanships, gave Claus a sense of stability when flying their new homeland's foreign skies. Only softly rustling wheat covered the earth now.

Lavie stretched out her arms and inhaled the rushing wind. "Ah!" She sighed in sweet rapture. "That wind smells great up here! A little cold for spring, but good enough for me!" She called up front. "It's nice to be somewhere new, right Claus?"

"Yeah." Claus replied warmly, a smile tugging at his lips.

Claus and Lavie had been gone so long in all the dilemma of the Silvana that the sudden peace of an entirely new planet was quite a pleasant surprise.

"Wind speed 21 knots." Cried Lavie in the back seat. "Altitude 800 feet and closing!"

"Roger!" Replied Claus.

"700 feet…600…it's going to be a great day!" She grinned. "Altitude 200 feet and closing, wind speed 12 knots…150 feet, 10 knots…100 feet…50 feet. Here we go!" Said Lavie.

"Lavie lower the output! I'm pulling in!" Claus shouted.

"Copy!" Lavie shouted, her excitement growing with the diminishing height of the vanship. Her enthusiasm was fierce. She had been a mechanic on the Silvana long enough and was ready and eager to fly the peaceful skies with Claus. "If you could only see us now, Fat Chicken! You can never fly these skies!" Lavie cried out with a playful laugh as she thought of her teasing rivalry with their former racing opponent.

Claus chuckled to himself as he thought of the chubby vanship pilot that frustrated Lavie to such an extent. Although Lavie's temper was as bold and fiery as her red ginger hair, Fat Chicken's antics were obnoxious enough to irritate almost anyone.

Lavie lied back comfortably and stared down below at the passing wheat fields; her work was nearly done. It wasn't very professional but no matter how wild Claus was in the skies, he always managed to pull of a beautifully smooth landing with little or even no help from her. She soon lost her focus with the passing grain as she became distracted with the thick blue awning of the skies speckled with tufts of cloud here and there.

The belly of the silver vanship gently grazed the tips of the coarse wheat as Claus began to break and pull in towards the small house forged of meager pine and oak that sat modestly within the tall golden stalks.

With the small flick of his hand, Claus released the landing gear as he slowly dipped out of the dense fields and towards the small clearing they had made for an even landing. He pulled in smoothly and hovered slightly above the ground. With faultless grace the vanship touched down onto the dusty earth that served as their makeshift-landing pad.

"Hey Lavie! How much did you get down?" Asked Claus as he turned around from the pilot's seat to face her.

Lavie fumbled as she unrolled a small scroll and eyed it carefully, twisting and turning it to her need. "Not a lot." She replied as she bit her lip.

"Sorry, I tried to fly as slow and high as I could." Claus said as he pulled his goggles off his eyes and left them to rest around his neck.

"No. You did fine. It's just hard to keep everything on the same scale." Answered Lavie as she kept eyeing the paper. "Hey! Wait a second!" She exclaimed with a grin. "I did get down that river on the north side and the meadow next to it. And that big oak tree too!"

"The oak tree? That's a lot of detail. I guess you got more down than you thought." Claus replied, a friendly smile spread across his lips.

"I guess so!" Lavie boasted with pride.

She then rolled up the thin paper and hopped out of the back seat, sighing softly as she did so. "It's really sloppy, though. I'll have to get started on cleaning it up right away before I forget what each marking means." She said as she pulled off her goggles and tugged at her flying cap. "Map making is more difficult than I remembered."

"Can I see?" Asked Claus as he reached out for the delicate paper in Lavie's heavily gloved fingertips.

"No way!" Lavie declined, shaking her head and dangling the small scroll high above them both. "My father would be ashamed!" She lamented with her lighthearted yet intense dramatics as she held the frail cylinder to her breast and sighed.

"Come on Lavie!" Said Claus with a laugh as he undid his cap and scratched his wispy blonde hair beneath. "It can't be that bad!"

"Can't be that bad? Oh please!" Lavie moped. "Only you can find something positive about all this. I haven't made a map in so long that it looks like a bunch of smudges and chicken scratch!" She then tucked the paper in her jumpsuit pocket and crossed her arms in sheer defiance. "There's no way I'm letting anybody see this sucker until it's good and ready to be looked at!"

"Okay, okay!" Claus replied in defeat as he removed his own beaten gloves from his calloused hands. He didn't dare challenge Lavie in her somewhat stubborn rebellion. He knew better than that.

"Now c'mon, Claus!" Lavie said as she ran her hands along the deep grooves in the thin sheet metal that encased their beautiful flying machine. "Let's get her in the barn so she's safe and sound."

"Right." Agreed Claus with a simple nod. He shook his fair hair free of the matted form the leather flying cap had molded, allowing the familiar windswept blonde peaks to form.

Together they rolled the vanship from the bald landing spot towards the rickety barn. It was built to hold not only Claus and Lavie's precious ship, but Tatiana and Alistia's as well. So it was a surprise to the two young pilots to find the other vanship compartment empty when they had pushed their own ship back into place.

"Hey look Lavie!" Claus said as he pointed to the hollow bay. "It looks like Tatiana and Alis went out early today too."

"Yeah." Replied Lavie, quickly dismissing Claus's discovery. She soon went about undressing as she slipped off her heavy flight suit and hung it up on one of the small wooden pegs on the barn walls along with her cap, gloves, and goggles.

Lavie didn't know Tatiana and Alistia as well as Claus would like her to, nor did she like them as much either. But nonetheless Claus still wished for a friendship between all of them, even if it was seemingly hopeless.

Alistia was such a quiet gentle soul that Lavie's extravagantly aggressive personality would be almost too much for her to handle. As for Tatiana, Claus found that she and Lavie were so much alike in their strong personalities that the chemistry between them would nearly explode if either one of them so much as spoke a word to one another.

"We must've spent hours up there." Lavie said as she looked back outside through the great square doorway while Claus hung up his own suit and equipment.

"Yeah." He replied, joining her as he wiped the small beads of sweat that formed on his brow. "It must be noon by now."

Lavie sighed, taking out the map as she did so and didn't reply. Her red hair, still cut in the familiar low maintenance bob, hung forward and seemed to hide her face from Claus as she inspected her work.

"I'm gonna need more charcoal." She said. "I feel like I'm drawing with my fingernails with the pebbles I've got to work with."

"You can ask Dunya for more. I'm sure she's got some extra that she'll lend you." Claus replied.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Lavie replied and took a swig of water from her canteen strapped close at her side. Her stomach then gave a loud growl sending the blood rushing into Lavie's pale face. An embarrassed smirk then spread across her face.

Claus chuckled at his friend's nearly insatiable appetite.

"C'mon Claus!" She said as she tossed her canteen to Claus and made her way towards the small cabin. "I'm starving! Let's eat!"

Claus, first taking a swig of the cold water for himself, soon followed in her footsteps. "Maybe if we didn't leave so early in the morning we could have a bigger breakfast."

Lavie laughed. "You're just looking for a reason to sleep in! Come on Claus! Who's ever heard of a vanship pilot that can't get up in the morning?"

Claus sighed and replaced the stopper in the old canteen. "I'm trying to get better." He added softly.

"Aw come on Claus!" Lavie replied. "Quit being such a softie! Seriously, you make me wish that I had brought that hammer and dented scrap metal with me just so I could get you to open your eyes!"

Claus smiled with satisfaction, seeing as though he was out of Lavie's sight. He was secretly glad that her obnoxious method for waking him up was left behind in the bottled world of Prester.

"Then again," Lavie went on, resting a grimy finger on her rounded chin, "we've got such an abundant water supply here that maybe I'll give you a complementary cold shower with my canteen instead!"

"What?" Claus exclaimed, his voice cracking to a higher pitch. "No! Don't do that!"

Lavie cackled and walked on. "Don't worry, sleepyhead, I'm not that mean." She replied shaking her head in amusement.

As they neared the cottage a pleasant aroma filled their nostrils.

"Mm. It smells good." Said Claus as his mouth watered at the enticing scent. He hadn't realized just how hungry he really was until the alluring smell overwhelmed all his other senses.

"Yeah." Lavie agreed, intoxicated by the inviting scent.

Together they marched up the wooden steps and through the door.

"Welcome back, you two!" Said a soft honey-sweet voice that greeted them as soon as they set foot inside the small house.

Both Claus and Lavie were surprised to find that Alistia had greeted them inside. She apparently had been setting the plates and silverware for their upcoming meal but had stopped to properly welcome Claus and Lavie.

"Alis?" Claus asked. "I thought you were with Tatiana."

"Not today." Alistia replied as she went back to setting the table.

"But your vanship is gone did Tatiana go up by herself?" Claus questioned her further.

"No, not alone." She then smiled slightly. "Today she took Alvis up with her."

"Al!" Exclaimed both Claus and Lavie.

"Yeah." Alistia laughed. "Normally we let the students sit with Tatiana or me, depending on which job they like better, but Al's getting so good that she doesn't need me to tell her what to do anymore. So I suggested that Al fly solo with Tatiana today. She really has come a long way since we came here." Alistia then looked up at them and smiled sweetly. "She's going to be a really great navigator one day."

"Yeah." Lavie replied with a content smile. She was quite proud of her little friend for coming along so far in such a short time.

"Ah! You're back. The early birds have returned!" Said Dunya, stirring away at a large stone pot set above a small stove. "And just in time too. I've made you both some hot soup."

"That sounds nice. It was a little cooler today, so that will really do us some good." Said Claus as he made his way to the small wooden table and took a seat.

"Yeah." Added Lavie. "I'm so hungry that I could probably drain the whole pot myself!" She laughed.

"Well it's a good thing that skinny frame of yours never seems to gain a pound or else you and Claus will never get off the ground again!" Said Dunya as she ladled the soup into each porcelain bowl Alistia had set.

"I need to wash my hands first." Said Lavie as she went to the small soapy water basin near the back corner of the humble kitchen. "All this charcoal I'm using is staining my hands black. I can't seem to get them clean again." She said as she wrung her hands in the foamy lather.

"Easy, Lavie." Said Dunya she said as she watched Lavie's rigorous washing. "You still want to have hands when you're done, right?"

Lavie groaned and dried her hands. "I just feel dirty all the time. Look at them!" Lavie whined as she held up her hands for inspection.

It seemed a black dusty film had covered Lavie's fingertips and settled into thick black bars beneath her fingernails.

"They're clean! I promise!" Said Lavie as she attempted to reassure their somewhat dismayed face.

"That's ok, Lavie." Said Claus. "It'll go away when you're finished working with it."

"Oh that reminds me!" Exclaimed Dunya. "How is the map coming along?"

"Okay, I guess." Lavie sighed as she took a seat next to Claus and began slurping up the soup.

"Lavie's not used to making maps." Claus elaborated for her.

"Yeah," Lavie went on, "I used to make them all the time with my dad when I was really little. Together we made this big map of Norkia and all the shortcuts in it that vanships could use." Lavie smiled with the memories of her late father. "Now that I think of it, Claus and I used that map when we began taking jobs as couriers. And when I got really good my dad and I made an entire map of Anatore."

"An entire map of Anatore?" Said Dunya. "That's pretty impressive."

"Yeah" Lavie said and took another slurp. "After he died I made a map of all the canals in Norkia, but that was the last one. So I'm pretty rusty and not too experienced to begin with."

"That's okay." Said Alistia. "Mapmaking is really difficult. I never excelled at it when I was with the Academy." She then gave a cheerful smile. "I actually dropped the course halfway into my first year."

The four of them all shared a chuckle and then went about eating their lunch.

"I didn't know you went to the Academy!" Said Claus with astonishment.

"No one ever asked." Alistia replied; a slight blush graced her pale cheeks. "That's where Tatiana and I met and we became vanship pilots from there."

"Well there's a bit of history." Said Dunya. "Honestly Alis, you're so quiet all the time that you're starting to become a walking mystery."

Alistia laughed quietly and took another spoonful of soup. "I like to listen." She stated upon swallowing. "You learn a great deal about people when you listen more than you speak, sometimes a little more than you'd like, but nonetheless you see the true essence of that person."

"That's a thought." Said Lavie, somewhat impressed with Alistia's revelation. She soon after poured herself a second helping.

"Further promoting my mystery theory!" Said Dunya with a playful grin.

Alistia simply smiled and finished her bowl.

"I should've married a man who listens more than he talks. But instead I've got Moran." Dunya went on. She grumbled and put her elbows on the table, letting her chin rest in her hands.

"But he does love you." Said Lavie with a warm grin as she helped herself to another bowl. "Just like you love him."

"How many bowls are you going to eat?" Said Claus as he was still progressing on his first helping.

"As many as I want!" Lavie declared proudly. "Hey just where is Moran anyway?" She asked.

"Out harvesting more grain again. I swear that man wants me to drown in wheat. He picks so much of it!" Said Dunya.

"Well there's a whole lot to pick." Claus replied.

"Yeah I know." Dunya replied and swirled her spoon in her soup. "I just don't think he realizes that we've got other things to gather too."

"Well it's still early in spring and not everything is quite ready to be collected yet." Said Lavie. "Summer's when all the really great stuff starts getting ripe. Summer and fall."

"I guess you're right. But anyways, back to the map." Said Dunya as she set her eyes back on Lavie. "Don't get discouraged. With all the new people settling here, they're all going to need an idea of what the countryside looks like; where the water is, where the fields end and the grasses start, where the mountains are, the trees, everything."

"People?" Lavie asked. "I never thought of it like that."

"Well just what were you thinking of?" Asked Dunya.

"We just wanted to know the lands better." Said Claus. "Everything here's so different, we thought we'd get acquainted to it the best way we know how to."

Dunya laughed richly and slapped her knees. "You two are crazy! You mean you never planned on selling it?"

Claus and Lavie looked at one another in confusion. "No." They answered meekly.

"Do you two realize just how much money you can make off this hobby of yours?" Dunya cried. "The people here are screaming for direction and you two are just the ones to give it to them!"

"Well I guess we could sell it." Said Lavie slowly.

"If you think it would really help the people then that's just what we'll do." Said Claus with a determined smile.

Lavie gave him a playful shove. "Easy for you to say! I'm the one that has to do all the work!" She put her hands into fists and looked up towards the vaulted ceiling. "Just think of all the copies I'll have to make." She grumbled between grit teeth.

"Lavie," Alistia began, "I know I said I wasn't very skilled at mapmaking, but I'm not horrible. Maybe I can help you out. I'd be very happy to. At least with the copies, if not the original."

"Uh." Lavie stuttered. "Sure."

"Great!" Alistia smiled and tilted her head in a friendly manner.

Lavie smiled in return but it was an awkward smile, forced and unnatural. She didn't know Alistia well at all and wasn't used to being kind to strangers. It just wasn't in her nature.

The creaking of the front door ended the brief silence and the four diners turned to find Tatiana and Alvis.

"Hi everyone!" Cried Alvis in her beautifully childish voice.

They greeted the two newcomers with pleasant enthusiasm and invited them to have a seat.

"Hey Al!" Said Lavie as Alvis took a seat beside her. "Alis has been telling me what a great navigator you are."

"Really?" Said Alvis as Dunya handed her a bowl full of steaming hot soup.

"She sure has." Said Claus. "You should be very proud of yourself."

Alvis gave a big grin and began eating her own meal. "Mm." She smiled with delight. "It's good!"

"Thanks." Dunya replied.

"She made a few mistakes on the takeoff and landing, but after all she's still a beginner." Said Tatiana as she ran her fingers through her short blonde hair and helped herself to a bowl of her own.

"I misread the Claudia Pressure." Said Alvis with an embarrassed grin.

"You also were too hard on the output switch. You've got to be gentle with it." Said Tatiana, her cool blue eyes flashing. She rubbed her neck and groaned a bit. "You'll give your pilot whiplash if you're careless with it."

Tatiana would have gone to tell what other mistakes Alvis had made but she held her tongue. Her criticism was unnecessary; Claus had taught her that in his own oblivious way. She was trying to break the cold icy shell that encased her and made her seem so discourteous to everyone. Slowly but surely Tatiana was trying to break this shell and expose the soft and thoughtful girl on the inside. But still even with effort, Tatiana still let her old sour self shine through on rare occasions.

"It smells very good." Said Tatiana with a polite smile; trying to quickly end her bitter slip up.

"Yeah well I made a huge pot of it so eat as much as you like." Dunya replied as she began clearing finished plates.

"So how's the map coming you two?" Asked Tatiana as she eyed both Claus and Lavie.

"Good!" Replied Claus, answering for Lavie as she drank her fourth bowl dry. "We've decided to sell it to anyone who wants it."

Tatiana looked at him in a confused manner. "You mean you weren't going to sell it in the first place?" She dictated.

Lavie rolled her eyes. "It's a long story, you probably wouldn't want to hear it." She said as she rose to her feet. "And now that it's been brought up again, I should probably get started on it." Said Lavie as the corners of her lips sagged in a dreadful frown. "Oh! Back to the candlelight, back to the charcoal and the drawing board!" She groaned as she made her way down the back hallway to her room, which she shared with both Claus and Alvis.

"She seems so irritated." Said Tatiana, she sighed. "I don't blame her. She's got a lot of work on her shoulders."

Lavie sat down at the small angled drawing table positioned against the wall beside the door. On her left were Claus and Alvis's bunk beds and to her right was her own single bed.

When they had arranged the room, Alvis was so ardent to insist the top bunk that neither Lavie nor Claus could refuse her pleas. So they were left to pick from the remaining two beds. It was a quaint room, enough for the three of them to sleep comfortably. After all, there was such limited space with their rather large company that there wasn't a single room to spare. A tiny square window was carved in the wall opposite Lavie's desk and gave a faint light; dyed rich bullion from the wheat fields that seemed to wrap the earth in endless gold.

Lavie lit a slender candle with a single match and took out the map from her pocket. Unrolling it gingerly, she spread it across the desk and placed a paperweight on each side. Lavie then slid open her small paneled box and took out a few dwindling splinters of charcoal.

Slowly and carefully, Lavie turned meaningless scribbles into beautifully detailed rivers, trees, and meadows. She didn't realize the diminishing sunlight, for the candle gave all the light she needed. She didn't notice the noise from outside the cottage nor the bustle in the kitchen. She only saw dark chalky black marks upon stained yellow parchment paper.

A knock at the door sent her out of her consuming focus. "Come in!" Said Lavie as she rubbed her eyes of their tight concentrative gaze.

She looked over and saw Alvis peeking around the doorframe.

"Hey Al!" Lavie welcomed her with a smile.

"I brought you some dinner." She said as she stepped inside bearing a plateful of Dunya's newest concoction.

"Dinner?" Lavie exclaimed. "Has it been that long?" She looked out the window and noticed that night had fallen in her conscious absence not to mention her candle was nearly burnt to its base.

Alvis just simply smiled politely.

"Thanks Al." Lavie said, taking the plate from her.

"What are you doing in here Lavie?" Asked Alvis as she crept over to Lavie's side and peeped over her shoulder.

"It's a map." Lavie replied, her mouth full of food. "Here," she said as she pulled Alvis close and pointed to a spot on the paper. "This is where Claus and I flew today." She said as she pointed to a long river slicing the earth in half. "See that? There's a meadow on the other side. It's where the fields end."

"Oh." Alvis said in surprise. "I thought the fields went on forever."

"So did I." Lavie replied. "But I'm kind of glad they don't."

"Why?"

"Well then because no matter where you went, you'd always be in the same place." Lavie replied. "You should ask Tatiana to take you there the next time you're her navi. It's really beautiful."

"Ok!" Alvis grinned.

"And I heard what she said to you today at the table. Don't let her get you down. She's such a dictator all the time; you can't really expect a complement from her." Lavie went on as she fingered the charcoal in her stained fingertips.

"Lavie." Alvis murmured.

"What." Said Lavie, going back to munch on her dinner.

"I like Tatiana." Said Alvis. "She's nice."

Lavie looked over at Alvis in surprise. "Oh." She blurted out, not quite expecting such words from the little girl.

A silence passed between the two, a quiet unnerving silence that bothered Lavie to infinite heights.

"I thought she was mean too, but she's different now. In a good way." Said Alvis, abruptly ending the stillness.

"Ok Al." Lavie said. "I'll try."

"Ok!" Alvis replied as a carefree smile crossed her face.

The door squeaked open, startling the two girls, and Claus entered. The two girls' stares unnerved him a bit.

"What?" He asked nervously as he shut the door behind him. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Hi Claus!" Alvis greeted him.

"Hey Al." Said Claus with a chuckle. He loved the fact that she always greeted him like they had been apart for ages.

"Lavie was showing me her map." Said Alvis as she pulled Claus over to Lavie's desk.

"I don't think Lavie wants me to see." Said Claus as he resisted Alvis's tug.

"Aw I don't care anymore." Lavie rolled her eyes and took another bite of her dinner. "Go ahead and look if you like."

Claus accepted her offer and stood over Lavie's desk as he looked at the large paper. "Hey Lavie this is really good!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Do you think so?" She asked as she stuffed more food in her mouth.

"Yeah!" Claus said as he ran his fingers over it.

"Hey watch it!" Said Lavie. "You better not smear that charcoal or I'll have you make this map yourself!"

"Sorry." He said, snatching his hand back. "Do you need any help?"

"No." Lavie sighed. "Besides if you're up all night helping me, then you'll never get up in the morning."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive! Now get to bed." Lavie scolded.

"It's getting late. You should sleep too." Claus replied.

"Aren't you going to bed, Lavie?" Asked Alvis. She stared up at Lavie with her pale blue eyes.

"No, I've still got some more work to finish." Lavie replied as scraped her plate clean and set it on the floor beside the desk. "Go ahead I'll be okay. Is the candle too bright?"

"No, it's fine." Claus replied. He then looked down at Alvis. "Ok Al, I guess it's just you and me then."

Alvis nodded and climbed up to her bed where her little stuffed yak was tangled in the covers. "Good night Claus." Alvis said as she snuggled in close beneath the covers.

"Goodnight Al." Said Claus as he climbed into his own bed.

"Goodnight Lavie." Alvis yawned sleepily.

"Night Al." Said Lavie, as she took up her charcoal again and began scribbling away at the small scroll.

"Goodnight Lavie." Said Claus.

"Yeah right. It's not like I'll be sleeping anytime soon." Lavie rolled her eyes and looked over at Claus to find him smiling absentmindedly at her while tucked comfortably beneath the thin coverlets.

She sighed and somehow found the contentment to smile back.

"Goodnight Claus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Fishes and Folklore_

"Claus! Up! Awake!" Lavie's shrill voice tore into Claus's dreams.

"Just a few more minutes." He grumbled still half asleep.

"No way sleepy head! You're not getting off that easy!" Lavie answered as she pulled the blankets off of him, leaving him shivering in his thin coverall. "You're lucky that scrap metal is still in Norkia or else I'd have it ringing in your ears all day!"

Claus only curled up and softly sighed as he regained a comfortable position.

"You know, I can always find a new square of sheet metal-"

"No!" Claus's eyes shot open and he sat up shaking his head vigorously in protest.

"Shh! Don't wake up Al." Lavie chuckled as she found that her infamous sheet metal alarm clock had left a lasting impression on poor Claus. "C'mon, the faster we get up into that sky the sooner we can get back and eat." She added as she began to gather all of her parchment and charcoal into her small messenger bag.

"Alright. Alright." Claus grumbled, still groggy with sleep. He ran a hand through his tangled golden locks. Ever since he could remember he had always awakened with a terrible case of "bed head".

Reluctantly, Claus rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slung his feet over the side of his bed. A chilling sensation ran up his legs as his bare feet touched the cool hardwood floorboards. He stood up and stretched letting out a yawn so loud that Lavie could have counted every single tooth in his mouth.

"I've already filled up your canteen." Said Lavie as she tossed the ratty canteen over to him.

Claus could feel the coolness of the water through the thin leather and smiled as Lavie always knew that icy water in the morning was the best remedy to fight off his sleep. He then took a generous gulp and let the icy cold water awaken his senses.

"You know," Lavie began as she watched Claus strap on his heavy flying boots. "If I work hard enough, I can finish the prototype by the end of the week."

"That soon?" Claus exclaimed.

"Yeah, well it's only a scale of fifty miles and there's nothing but wheat fields here so it's not that hard, even beyond that it's only flatlands." Lavie replied modestly.

"But we've only been doing this for two weeks!" Said Claus.

"Yeah." Lavie replied with a smile across her face. She was secretly proud of her efficiency as a mapmaker. "So hurry up sleepyhead!" She added playfully.

They crept silently out of the house and greeted the dewy morning. The air still held that wondrous cool and crisp taste from the nighttime. The sky hung gray over their heads as it still lacked the proper light of morning to color it azure blue again.

The gentle daybreak winds rustled the grain that grew all around them as Claus and Lavie made their way to the small hanger that housed their vanship.

"It's going to be such a nice day today." Said Lavie as she pushed open the large doors revealing the metallic sheen of the vanships within. They were housed very close together as Claus and Lavie had to share the space with Tatiana and Alistia's red vanship. "Just like yesterday."

"It's nice to have the sun shining all the time." Lavie went on. "It used to be overcast for weeks back in Norkia."

They then made their way towards the far wall where all the flying gear was hung neatly on the small wooden pegs.

"Yeah." Claus agreed, only still a little clouded by sleep.

"We need to go west today." Said Lavie as she suited up in her flight suit.

"West." Claus repeated as he fastened the small belt of his flying cap beneath his chin. Although the cap covered most of his head, tufts of his sandy hear still peaked out from the leather edges like soft golden feathers. "We've never gone out to the west before."

"Well that's why we're going today. That's the last direction we need for the map." Lavie replied as she buckled on her own flying cap over her neatly combed red hair. "Then we'll be done."

Together they pushed the vanship out of the shed and climbed into their respective cockpits. Claus in front, Lavie in back just as they had always done.

Claus watched as Lavie scuttled up to the front tip of the vanship with the small crowbar she used to rev up the engine. "Are you ready?" She called back to him.

"Yeah!" He cried back and placed his tinted goggles over his head. He was finally fully awake from his deep slumber.

Lavie cranked the engine on and scurried back to her seat

The Western lands were by far the most easy to sketch as it consisted only of wheat fields they stretched on forever speckled with little trees here and there.

Lavie shook her head as she eyed the predictable landscapes. "What a waste of fuel!" She grumbled. "I could have just as easily drawn this with my own imagination!"

Claus chuckled up in front. "At least you be finished earlier than expected."

"Maybe." Lavie replied and sighed with disappointment. "You know last night Al told me that she thought the fields went on forever and now that we're out here I really believe it."

They turned back just as the sun began to rise, turning all the world to gold. The vanship gleamed like a silver bullet in the blue sky, a stark contrast to the sea of gold beneath them.

They ended the flight with another smooth landing and were surprised to see Alistia and Tatiana suiting up to go on their own flight.

"Morning!" Alistia called as she and Tatiana waved hello. From above, their svelte black flying suits made them stand out like two black ants on the pale ground next to their own glimmering vanship.

"Good morning!" Claus called back as he hopped out onto the dry earth.

"I see you two were up bright and early again but you're back early too!" Tatiana said as she and Alistia peered out from the small hanger.

"Yeah, there's not much to see West of here. Just fields." Claus answered.

"Let me help you." Said Tatiana as she jogged to help them push the vanship back into its shelter.

"No we're fine!" Called Lavie as she jumped after Claus. "We don't need any help!"

Tatiana stopped dead in her tracks and was silent a moment just staring at the two of them. "Alright." She replied. "We'll meet up again soon then."

Claus turned around to face her, puzzled as to why she'd turn down valuable help.

"What?" Lavie asked. "Don't be lazy! We can do it ourselves…we've always done it that way. Besides they were both busy with their own vanship. Now come on!" She quickly pursed her lips and turned away, as if she were too good to be giving excuses for her actions.

After they had pushed the ship back into its proper bay, Claus watched as Tatiana and Alistia welcomed one of their many students, a small girl from town. Ever since coming to the New World, they had made a prominent career out of teaching young and eager minds how to pilot and navigate vanships. Someday the New World would be just like Prester before the two nations were pressed to war. Air battles would be a thing of the past.

"It must be nice." Said Claus as he watched Alistia help the young girl into pilot cockpit with Tatiana.

"What must be nice?" Asked Lavie as she unbuckled the fastening of her cap, letting the straps dangle by her neck.

"Teaching others to be work a vanship." Claus replied.

"You mean what Tatiana and Alis are doing?" Lavie unzipped her flight suit.

"Yeah. It must be nice."

"Well, not _that_ nice." Lavie disagreed. "What would you rather do: teach or fly?"

"You could do both."

"If you say so." Lavie rolled her eyes. "I just want to fly. That's all." She added. "Now are you gonna go inside or what?" She said as she eyed him from head to toe: he was still fully clad in his flight suit and cap.

"I'm coming." He said as he quickly looked away and quickly stripped off the heavy clothes. Tatiana and Alistia's ascent was quite evident as their engine rumbled in the distance.

Just as it had in the old world, the tension between Tatiana and Lavie was still as fierce as ever. They spoke with one another but it was always in a distant manner. They didn't want to cause any unnecessary conversation between them.

The kitchen was nearly empty when Claus and Lavie entered, filled with only Dunya and Moran.

"Good morning! I knew you'd get back soon." Said Dunya as she busied herself above a piping hot griddle. "Are you hungry? I've got some nice biscuits already on the table and sausage is on the way."

"Mm." Claus smiled with delight.

"Well, what'd you expect?" Said Dunya. "Since all my husband reaps is grain, we've got biscuits for years!"

"Hey it's good stuff!" Said Moran, defending his honor. "Better this than nothing at all. We could have come here and had absolutely nothing to live on."

"Don't ask me why I love him." She grumbled to Claus and Lavie. "I had to practically beg him to get me this sausage so you'd better enjoy it."

"Alright." Said Moran as he stood up. "Do you need anything else before I go?"

"Bring back something other than wheat!" Dunya cried as she cleared her husband's plate.

"Alright!" He rolled his eyes and smiled lovingly. "I'll be back before sunset."

"Good." Dunya smiled with satisfaction. "And be careful!" She cried out as she feet and shut the door behind them.

She turned around and sighed. "Well, I'd better get started."

"On what?" Said Lavie, her mouth full of food.

"I've got to clean! That's what! Then after that Tatiana and the others will soon be home so I've got to cook for them too." Said Dunya as she wiped her hands on her tightly strung apron.

"You work very hard." Said Claus.

"Yeah, but it sure beats the life of a musket soldier." Dunya replied as she washed the dirtied plates in the small washbasin. "I'd rather wash these plates all day than touch one of those filthy rifles again. Ugh!" She shuddered. She soon turned away from them and suddenly grew quite solemn. "That cold metal in the morning," she breathed, "the smell of ash and smoke…bitter winds across your face. Your friends fell like beside you like lifeless dolls. It was harder for Disith. It was always harder for Disith soldiers!" She said with fists clenched tight about the smooth but cheap porcelain plates. She drifted off and left both Claus and Lavie in a stiff stupor.

After some time Claus gathered enough courage to speak. "Dunya?"

"Sorry." She answered hastily and went back to washing the dishes. "I've just got a bunch of bad memories, you know?"

"It must have been hard for you." Said Lavie as she took a swig of water from a small weathered mug.

"It was." Dunya answered as she tugged at her kerchief. "I don't like to talk about it though. I get too caught up in all the…the turmoil of it." She shuddered.

Claus and Lavie looked at one another, not sure of what to say to such a statement.

"Dunya," Claus began, blurting out the name with careless thought.

"What, Claus?" Said Dunya as she turned around and placed her soapy hands on her hips.

"Um. Well." Claus thought aloud.

"It's okay Claus." Dunya turned around and sighed. "You don't have to make me feel better."

Lavie rolled her eyes at Claus and stomped on his foot. "Say something!" She hissed with her mouth full of biscuit.

Claus cringed in pain from Lavie's rude stimulus. "Um. Dunya." He began again.

Lavie rolled her eyes and took another bite of her third biscuit.

He shrugged his shoulders at her and looked back towards Dunya, still hovered over the washbasin.

"What, Claus?" Said Dunya.

"Well," Claus scratched the back of his head, a consistent tendency he'd developed when put under pressure. "You've been working really hard lately, so maybe we can help you out somehow."

Dunya nodded her head in agreement. "I think that's a great idea." She said. "I actually have something in mind for you two." Said Dunya as she fetched two large metal buckets from beneath the stove and dropped them heavily on the table. "We're almost out of drinking water and I need you two to go down to the town well and get us some more. A shame I forgot to ask Moran, but nonetheless I think you two are perfect for the job."

"Two? Both of us?" Lavie exclaimed. "But I've got map work to do! All those lines I ruined! I've got to clean it up today or else I'll never get caught up!"

"Begging can't save you now, Lavie." Said Dunya with a grin. "It's a five star mission. You can't turn it down." She laughed.

Lavie groaned and stuffed another biscuit in her mouth.

"I think it's a good idea. Come on Lavie, it's not like we've got anything else to do." Said Claus. "Besides, you drink the most water out of all of us."

"Fine! Ok!" Lavie moaned as she stood up and snatched the bucket. She stomped towards the door and left with a slam.

"I hope you can handle her." Dunya laughed grimly.

Claus laughed grimly. "I'll be alright."

"Fierce as fangs that girl is." Dunya mumbled.

Once outside, Claus found Lavie already on her way South, towards town.

"Hey! Lavie!" Cried Claus. "Wait up!" And with great haste Claus finally caught up to her.

"I think it's a good idea that we're helping Dunya." Said Claus as they came to the edge of the clearing and plunged into the golden wheat stalks. "In fact I think we should do it more often."

"Oh yeah?" Lavie replied, leading the way as her hand pushed aside the long slender tails of grain and in her other hand she dragged the large metal bucket in the other. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, she and Moran built that house for themselves and they didn't exactly have to let us stay with them." Claus went on.

"So what's that supposed to mean?" Lavie asked.

"Lavie!" Claus sighed. "Dunya and Moran invited us in when we had no place to go. They invited all of us in. We should thank them for that."

Lavie stopped a moment. "Gosh Claus." She said softly. "Why do you have to be so good all the time?" She then eyed him sternly, a small gray bar of faded charcoal was prominent on the bridge of her nose from the touch of her ashen hands. "It's going to get you in trouble some day." She said as she whirled around and continued to walk.

Claus chuckled to himself; even when Lavie knew she was wrong she could never bring herself to admit it. He didn't seem to mind it. He never had. Actually, it was Lavie's bold tenacity that had molded him into the easygoing spirit he was today.

As he peeped above the looming stalks he could see the small peaks of the little buildings of the young thriving village emerge from the thinning fields.

When the people of Prester had first migrated to the mystical blue planet they cleared a small plot of land and set it aside to build a small market square. Although it still stood new and nameless, the little town was a sufficient source of food, supplies, and entertainment.

It was high noon when Claus and Lavie arrived in the subtle village. Small wooden stores lined the single street. Some were still beams and foundations but most were finished and open for business. The single dirt road was filed with the bustling pilgrims of the new world.

"Wow! Look Claus!" Said Lavie as she stopped and pointed towards one of the buildings. "A fish market! We've never had fish before." She said as she licked her lips.

"Yeah." Claus replied with a pleasant grin. "They must catch them by the river here. I bet it's really good."

"You should ask Dunya to get it for you." Said Lavie as she looked over at him. "You're birthday's coming up soon, I'm sure she'd be glad to make it for you."

"My birthday?" Claus repeated. He counted up the seasons in his mind then aloud on his fingers. "You're right!" He exclaimed in surprise. "It is almost here. I guess it goes to show you how busy we all are." He laughed.

"Only you would forget your own birthday." Lavie scolded. "You know I'd bet you'd be really pathetic if you didn't have me around to remind you about everything. Isn't that right sweet sixteen?"

"I guess so." Claus smiled.

Lavie rolled her eyes. "C'mon Claus." She said and pulled him back into a walk.

The town's water supply came from a series of large wells on a small grassy knoll that overlooked the growing village. They were dug deep into the earth where a bountiful crystal clear water supply lay far beneath the surface. The water was cool and fresh and indulged in by everyone. There was no grade of water anymore. Everyone, from noble to peasant, enjoyed the shared the same pure water just as they shared the sky above their heads.

Claus and Lavie walked down the provisional dirt road to where the grassy hilltops began to rise in gentle curving hills of golden wheat. It wasn't a stark climb for the two but it was steep enough to make them a little short of breath upon reaching the tiny summit.

Claus looked behind him at the thriving town beneath them. "With all the people, soon this place will be a city." Said Claus. "The first city of the new world. People just have to build it first."

"Yeah, they've had some new markets built since the last time we came down here." Said Lavie as she dropped her bucket beside the rock base of the well.

"It's nice to see what's changed." Claus replied as he turned the crank to lower the small bucket into the cool waters below.

"Yeah." Lavie replied and she took as seat beside her own discarded bucket. "They had a bunch of tools displayed in one of the store windows. It made me miss my own tools even more…and my manuals too." She groaned in misery. "I've probably been a lousy mechanic too these past few weeks because of those rickety old things I kept in the vanship. They were just for emergencies too, not for long term repair work."

Claus looked over at her from around the well. Lavie was having one of her doubtful moments. She rarely ever seemed unsure of herself, especially when Claus was around. Nonetheless he still knew that deep down she still sometimes felt that way. Ever since they were left to survive on their own as children, Lavie had tried to be strong for the two of them. But really Claus knew Lavie was truly an emotional and caring person. But of course this gentle person was well hidden beneath the stubborn and competitive guise she upheld.

"I don't know about you, but I kind of miss Norkia, you know?" Lavie continued as she prodded her toes into the soft earth. "All the people we left behind, the vanship races, the courier assignments we took." She smiled softly. "Do you remember our little house at the edge of the city canals?"

"Yeah." Replied Claus as he smiled warmly. Soon after, he heard the bucket splash into the water below. He then began to crank up the bucket with all the strength he had. The worn well bucket soon emerged from the depths and shadows nearly overflowing with water, so much that Claus spilled some on himself as he transferred it to Dunya's tin.

"Lavie," He said softly. "I think you're doing a great job."

Lavie secretly smiled. "Thanks Claus. Will you take mine too?" She asked kindly as she handed Claus her pail.

He accepted and released the crank to let the bucket drop a second time.

"Thanks." She said.

"You know Lavie," Said Claus, "we did leave a lot of our friends behind but look at how many we've brought with us. And I'm sure that when the city grows, they're going to need couriers again and we'll be just the two they're looking for." He soon poured the water from the second dunk into Lavie's pail.

"Well I sure hope so!" Said Lavie as she took the bucket from Claus. "Or else I'll be bored out of my mind! Now let's hurry up and get back before Dunya has a fit."

Claus wiped the small strands of hair that had matted to his brow in the struggle to fetch the well water. "Can we rest for a minute or too first? My arms are sore."

Lavie dropped her bucket and put her hands on her hips. "You're the one that wanted to do this!" She dictated.

"Hey!" He chuckled. "Come on." He nudged her gently. "Aren't I the one that got your water for you?"

"Well," Lavie began, her voice softening, "you're lucky I'm in a good mood today." She said as she took a seat beside him. "It's a good walk back. I just want to make sure we're home before nightfall."

"Nightfall?" Claus asked. "Why's that?"

Lavie turned to face him. "Al was telling me last night about this thing called the nightwatcher."

"The nightwatcher?" Said Claus.

"Uh huh." Lavie nodded. "That's the name the townspeople gave it. She said that the people in town have been talking about it. They say it's this monster that roams the wheat fields every night looking for humans to eat." Lavie cringed. "Al said that it looks like a thin white ghost only its eight feet tall."

"What?" Claus replied in confusion. "It sounds like some old wives' tale to me."

"No it's not!" Lavie defended her beliefs. "And that's not even the worst part about it! They said that right before you die at its mercy, its body shines an eerie green! And then it devours your soul!" She shuddered. "And I'm not about to wander around in those fields at night with something like that lurking around!"

"Al told you this?" Claus asked skeptically.

"Every bit of it!" Lavie replied.

Claus chuckled to himself. "I think she's just trying to scare you, Lavie."

"Yeah? Well she did a pretty good job!" Lavie replied. "Now come on! Let's go back! I don't want to stick around and find out if the rumor is true!"

"But it's just past noon!" He said. "It won't be night for a long time. We've got plenty of time."

"Don't you want to live to see your 16th birthday Claus?" Lavie scolded. "Then you'll never get that fish dinner."

Claus rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "You know what, Lavie?"

"What?" She said, letting the heavy bucket sway at her side. The water rippled brightly as the sunbeams glistened across the rolling waves.

"I wish you weren't so gullible sometimes. This is just like that time when you were afraid of the Silvana because of all those made up rumors." He said with a playful smile as he picked up the heavy tin bucket. "You thought people would die just by looking at it. I don't know. Something like that. But that doesn't matter, whatever it was, you believed it and look at how wrong you were about it."

"I'm not gullible!" She exclaimed. "I'm just not that careless with my life, that's all! Besides I've got a map to finish! So come on! Let's hurry back!"

"Alright." Claus sighed and started walking. "I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Guard Down _

The next few weeks went by quickly for Lavie, as her days were filled mostly with navigating and mapmaking. Life seemed a blur of dry parchment paper and dusty black charcoal. Nonetheless, her dedication was rather astounding; she would work with all the daylight given her and when the sun set beneath the horizon, she'd continue on into the night with dim candlelight until every feature she'd captured in flight was properly sketched down. She'd go through candles almost as easily as she went through a pitcher of fresh water.

As the days passed Claus and Alvis grew quite accustomed to sleeping with the flickering candlelight in their faces. Lavie's hard work ethic carried persisted through the chilly spring into the first balmy beginnings of the summer months.

"Claus." Said a harsh voice, calling Claus out of sleep. "Claus!" It called again. "Wake up sleepyhead!"

"Lavie?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes awake from their deep slumber. He opened his eyes and saw Lavie looking over him in with naught but candlelight to light the room. He sat up and scrunched his nose in uncertainty. "You want us to leave now? It's not even morning yet." He said softly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Lavie rolled her eyes. "Look." She said as she held the flimsy map before his eyes.

"I finished it." She said softly.

"You finished!" He exclaimed as he gingerly took the wilted paper. He squinted to see the handiwork but quickly hopped out of bed and sat at Lavie's desk, still lit by the most recent dying candle.

"Careful now!" Lavie hissed. "Don't wake up Al."

"I won't." Claus answered politely as he spread out the broad sheet over the slightly lumpy surface of Lavie's wax laden desk and set the paperweights in place.

"Wow!" Claus murmured with enthusiasm.

Lavie marveled at his stamina. "Funny that you're wide awake now if I wake you up in the middle of the night, but come morning you're as sleepy as ever." She stood back with her arms akimbo, leaning against the bunk bed post with a smug smile on her face.

"Well, it's exciting news." Claus yawned as he scratched his head. His eyes squinted to examine every bit of the paper.

"Look," said Lavie as she bent over him and traced over the fine dark lines, "there's the town. I drew that last night, see the wells in the hills? See all that shading? That's the ocean, and I drew EXILE on its banks."

"I recognize it!" Claus exclaimed as he gazed with wonder at Lavie's intricate sketches.

"There's the cliff." Lavie added quietly. "I made sure not to leave that out."

Claus was silent a moment. He knew that she had meant the cliff that now housed the bodies of their long lost fathers; in a noble tomb high above the blue sea.

"Yeah." Claus replied as his hands followed Lavie's around the map, following her lead. "You've worked very hard."

"I know." Lavie sighed. "But it will be worth it, I'm sure of it. Ever since Dunya mentioned selling it I've worked harder and harder. I wanted to do this for us. So we could have the money to do the things we want to. We've always had problems with money." She said sadly. "We've always been saving and saving just to stay poor. I want us to be rich for once."

"Money doesn't matter to me Lavie." Claus answered as he looked up at her from the map.

"I know that, but don't you want that fish dinner? And those new tools we saw at the town hardware store for vanship repair? If this map sells, then we can have all those things." She went on.

"You've done a great job, Lavie." Said Claus as he looked up her.

She was smiling with pride down upon the map. "Do you really think so?" She asked gently. Her softer side gently prevailed.

"Yeah." Claus replied with a grin. "You should get some rest. I bet you'll sleep better knowing that your work is finished."

"I wish!" Lavie sighed. "It's only just beginning. I've got to copy it over and over again. That's the real work."

"But you'll have Alistia to help you. She promised she'd help you." Said Claus as he stood up and yawned rather loudly.

"Yeah, but I'd rather do it myself." Lavie answered.

"Yourself? That's a lot of work, Lavie." Said Claus as he got back into his bed.

"I know." Said Lavie as she blew out the solitary candle. "But I'd feel better knowing that the every map was my own work." She said as she got into her own bed.

"I understand." Claus replied. "But if you ever get worn out, I'm sure Alistia would be happy to help."

"I know!" Lavie grumbled.

"Okay." Claus yawned. "Goodnight, Lavie."

"Night."

The next morning Lavie rose early, just as the sun was peeping over the horizon, and went to town to purchase the cheapest tracing paper she could find. The town paper mill was more than happy to donate supplies for Lavie's helpful cause and thus made it quite easy on her dwindling supply of money.

She returned at noon with a huge stack of paper in her arms and her messenger bag full of charcoal and freshly made candlesticks. She was more than prepared for the long days and nights that would drag on until the tedious trace-work was finally finished.

Everyone greeted her kindly when she returned but she quickly snuck past the dwindling conversations to the quiet of her own room. There she set down her new purchases on her bed and proceeded to take up a small metal spatula and scrape her desk free of the hardened wax.

"Got to have a smooth surface to get the job done right." She muttered under her breath as she ran the metal scraper over the lumpy surface and caused the laden wax to scatter about the floor like dried snowflakes.

At long last, Lavie had cleared a space smooth enough for tracing her countless maps. She replaced her paperweights, spread out the fragile map, and placed the thin tracing paper on top of it. She then opened up her box of fresh charcoal and began tracing over the thin black lines that shone vaguely through the opaque paper.

Lavie traced for hours: starting first in the upper right corner and gingerly working her was towards the bottom left. She had nearly made it to the middle when a soft knock at the door startled her out of her concentration.

"What?" She blurted out in surprise.

The door slowly opened and two pale eyes peered in framed by long mousy brown hair. It was Alistia.

"Lavie?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Lavie replied in her own loud voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." She smiled with shyness. "I've been out with Tatiana all day…I only heard just now that you had begun tracing."

"Yeah." Lavie replied. "So?"

"Do you need any help?" Asked Alistia.

"No." Lavie answered quickly. "I'm fine."

"Alright." She replied with a nod. "In that case I want you to have these." She said as she opened the door wider and placed a small worn box on Lavie's desk.

Lavie stared at the small box. It was stained a beautifully vibrant red and had intricate carvings inlaid on its surface.

"It's my old mapmaking box. I kept it on the vanship just in case I ever needed it. I forgot that I had it until this morning. Funny, right?" Alistia chuckled with a smile.

"Yeah." Lavie replied, not quite sharing in the amusement as she was still fascinated by the box. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Alistia replied and then was gone.

Lavie sat in silence a moment, staring at the little red box. Then she finally took up her worn utensil and her sketching soon ensued.

But soon enough she put down her charcoal and rested her head in her hands as the thought of tracing another map haunted her mind. "_If you ever get worn out, I'm sure Alistia would be happy to help._" Claus's kind voice echoed through her mind as she rubbed her eyes. The constant straining was beginning to take its effect.

Of all the people in the new world, Lavie was the last to surrender her pride. So when she realized that this was a task she couldn't handle on her own, Lavie found it quite difficult to succumb to such a disappointment.

Lavie took a deep breath and rose up from her seat. She opened up the door and peered out to find Alistia still making her way down the hallway.

"Alis?" She called out.

Alistia whirled around and faced her in surprise.

"Alis wait! Come back." Said Lavie sighing out the last flame of her pride. "I…I… do need help."

Alistia was stationary at first; standing still in an awkward silence then at length cocked her head and smiled.

"I'm happy to help, Lavie." Alistia replied as she went into Lavie's room. "I hope you know that." She said as Lavie shut the door behind her.

"I know." Lavie replied as she stood with her back against the door a moment.

"I wish you wouldn't be so ashamed to ask for help. That's what friends are for!" Alistia said as she took a good look at the map. She looked up towards Lavie and smiled. "This is really good work." She said with her constant gentle kindness.

"Thanks." Lavie replied.

"I'm glad you asked for me." Alistia went on as she re-knotted her hair in its long dwindling braid. "It really is too much work for one person."

"It's a pretty box." Lavie said, changing the subject as swiftly as it was brought up.

"Thank you." Alistia replied. "My mother gave it to me before I went off to the Academy. It used to be really beautiful but after all these years I've really done a lot of damage to it." She said as she ran her fingertips over the lightly sanded edges.

Lavie watched intently as Alistia opened the box with immeasurable intricacy. Her delicate hands moved like fragile white doves about the creaking edges of the boxes. She then began to bring fourth delicate and expensive tools Lavie had never dreamed of working with: a beautiful silver compass, a protractor to match, an aged ruler, a soft pliable eraser, and numerous writing utensils; some of which the lead was dyed beautiful bright colors.

"Wow." Lavie gawked. "These must have been really expensive."

Alistia looked up from her box and noticed Lavie eying her precious indigo pencil. "They were. A shame we won't need them now, seeing as though everything is in black and white these days." Alistia replied. "But my family bought them for me anyways. We were nobles then, and nothing was out of reach"

"Nobles, huh?" Lavie said as she replaced the pencil in the cylindrical bunch bounded by twine.

"Yes." Alistia replied. "Till my father threw all our money away. He was an adamant gambler."

"Oh." Lavie said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Alistia said with a sight smile. "It wasn't your fault."

Lavie always thought it was funny how Alistia always squinted her eyes whenever she smiled. It was a prominent characteristic on Alistia's short list of noticeable traits. But now that Lavie was speaking with her so intimately, she soon forgot the comical look of Alistia's peeping eyes.

Alistia then grew quite red as she looked at Lavie. "I don't think I've ever told anyone that before." She said with a smile.

Lavie smiled. She had never heard Alistia speak so much before. She was always such a quiet girl that just one full sentence was probably the most speech one would ever hear out of her.

"Do you mind if I go ahead?" Alistia asked as she took up one of Lavie's sharpened pieces of charcoal.

"Go." Lavie said between grit teeth as she looked away from the desk. "Just go ahead and do it."

"Are you alright?" Alistia asked as she noticed Lavie's distress.

"I can't stand it!" Lavie grimaced, still facing away. "I feel like I'm giving up!"

"Lavie!" Alistia said in a singsong voice, revealing her dissatisfaction. "You're not giving up. You've done a whole lot of work as it is and you shouldn't cut yourself short like this." She chuckled. "You sound like Tatiana, she's hard on herself too."

Lavie huffed and crossed her arms. "Of course I'm hard on myself." She replied sharply. "It's the way I've always had to be!"

"I understand." Alistia replied to Lavie's personal confession and regained her quiet nature. Instead they sat in silence together, tracing from separate copies.

"It wasn't easy." Lavie suddenly spoke as she sat down on her bed to get more comfortable. The old bed springs groaned with her weight. "Growing up, I mean."

Alistia looked up from her work over to the small red head. She had put away her work was sitting on her bed with her knees curled up, her flexed feet resting on the edge. She was turned away but the tenor of her voice indicated the seriousness of her mood.

"Claus and I were just kids when our fathers died." Lavie went on softly. "We had to live on our own at six and seven."

"At least you had Claus to depend on." Alistia replied.

"Claus?" Lavie chuckled. "More like he depended on me. He was always getting sick, always getting hurt, always getting in trouble for something. He could never get anything done right." She smiled demurely. "He always tried though."

"You two must care a lot about each other." Alistia smiled.

"Yeah." Lavie smiled her eyes held a distant gleam as if her mind lingered in other places. "But I haven't seen the Claus I'm used to in a long time. Ever since the Silvana, he's turned into this completely different person. But slowly he's coming back again." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sure I've said this before."

"I don't mind." Alistia said kindly. She was actually quite touched that Lavie was opening up to her. "War brings out different sides in people. Like with Tatiana," said Alistia, "she's very disciplined when it comes to wartime measures but off the battle field she's one of the kindest people I know."

"I don't care what she's like." Lavie snapped.

"Oh." Alistia replied uneasily. "I know you don't like Tatiana, Lavie. But that's only because you've only seen that one side of her." Alistia stated. "I promise if you just give her a chance, you'll learn to like her too." She then paused a moment, debating what to say next. Then she added modestly: "I know Claus has."

"He doesn't like her!" Lavie snapped. She put her hands to her head and they quickly became fair skinned fists as strands of her scarlet hair scrunched between her fingers.

"Lavie?" Alistia breathed in shock.

"It's because of her that Claus is acting the way that he is! Ever since they came back from Disith he's never been the same! I just now got him back to normal and I don't plan on losing him again. And she was wearing his clothes when they came back. The clothes that I patched myself! The clothes I had to mend with a dull needle. The clothes that even have a stain of my blood on them where I stuck myself with that stupid needle trying to fix them. And she was wearing them! She was wearing them and I'll never forgive her for it!"

"Lavie." Alistia said in sorrow. "I'm sorry. They didn't…you know…if that's what you're thinking."

She obviously knew that she was dancing the line of a catalytic subject. She then regained her quiet nature and ceased to speak and thus from then on they worked in silence.

Every now and then Lavie would look up from her work and watch Alistia, sitting with her back against her bed, as she silently worked on her own tracing paper on top of a small sketch board. Lavie was fascinated by the delicacy of Alistia's work as her hands moved with elegance over the thin paper. She moved so gracefully that not even the heaviest pressure on the charcoal produced sound. The Academy had trained her well.

Much to the duo's surprise they finished a total of twelve maps together that day. It seemed as though their silent teamwork paid off, as they were stunned at their results.

As the days progressed, Lavie threw herself into her work as her hands tinged a dark black from the charcoal. Indentions began to form in her fingers from where she tightly gripped the charcoal while her neck grew accustomed to a constant bowed over position.

Alistia somehow remained unscathed during the entire ordeal. Though she was gone quite often giving vanship lessons to eager village children, Alistia always made time to help no matter how pressed she was for time. It was remarkable how perfectly she mimicked Lavie's hand in sketching over the faint thin lines through the tracing paper. Yet, she too shared Lavie's symptoms of mapmaking: blackened hands and writer's bumps.

Their competitive spirit did not wane as the days stretched on. Lavie and Alistia slowly turned into hermits as they stayed locked in the same room for days at a time. Claus and Alvis sometimes found themselves sleeping in the hallway just to relieve themselves of the constant scribbling and dull candlelight. By the end of the week they had completed nearly fifty maps: a decent quota to begin selling.

Everyone applauded Alistia upon hearing the news at dinner but Lavie was absent for the announcement as she had skipped dinner.

After the meal, Claus and Alvis left the table early to congratulate Lavie.

"Why do you think Lavie skipped dinner, Claus?" Asked Alvis as they walked down the narrow hallway together, her little mouth puckered into a small 'o'.

"I don't know, Al. But we'll find out, right?" He grinned.

"Uh huh." Alvis nodded and pushed open the door.

"Hey La-" Claus stopped in mid sentence as he found Lavie curled up on her bed sleeping soundly.

It seemed as though she had meant to take only a nap, as she was lying fully dressed, shoes and all, on top of the coverlets.

"She's asleep." Alvis said in disappointment. She had been ready to applaud Lavie for her labor. "Should we wake her up?"

Claus looked down upon his sleeping friend and smiled. "No. This is the first time I've seen her sleep in a while. I know she needs it." He whispered. "We can tell her tomorrow morning. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Okay." Alvis replied as she turned towards the doorway. She noticed that Claus wasn't following her. "Aren't you coming back Claus?" She asked. "I made dessert."

"Yeah!" Claus replied with a smile. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." Alvis grinned then scampered down the hallway.

Claus tip toed to Lavie's desk and looked at the thick stack of parchment that covered the entire surface area. Stray pieces of charcoal littered the desk while another candle burned its way down to the metal candleholder.

Claus picked up one of the thin papers and looked upon each elegant line. The graceful forms of wheat fields, rolling hills, and the great eastern ocean danced before his steely blue eyes.

He placed the map back down and looked over at Lavie, still sound asleep. Her hands were stained a filmy gray and dark circles had become prominent on the pale skin beneath her eyes. Though Alistia had helped her, he knew that Lavie had thrown every bit of her being into finishing those maps. While Alistia was out teaching lessons or casually enjoying a meal, Lavie was still locked up in her room slaving away.

Claus smiled with pride at his childhood friend. He then took the blanket off his own bed and covered her up, tucking it gently beneath her shoulders. He then blew out the lonely candle and quietly shut the door behind him.

Alvis had baked a sugary cake for dessert, almost too sweet to the taste; so much that barely a sliver of the overly frosted treat could satisfy even the most intense of sugar cravings.

Claus knew it would be difficult to get to sleep with all the sugar pulsing in his veins but nonetheless he and Alvis retired together. Lavie was still sound asleep when they returned so their goodnights were barely above a whisper.

Claus's sugar rush was quite evident as he tossed and turned for the first hour of sleep and then finally dozed for a couple hours. He woke in the middle of the night and noticed that his blanket had been returned. He sat up slowly rubbing his eyes of sleep and noticed that Lavie's bed was empty.

"Lavie?" He whispered, as if hoping to find her hiding in the shadows somewhere.

No answer came.

Claus then got to his feet and checked to see if Alvis was still in her own bed. Indeed she was; snuggled up next to Lavie's old stuffed yak.

Curious, and partially concerned, Claus left his room in search of Lavie. He peered out into the tapered wooden hallway. Claus saw a faint light shining from the end of the hallway where the kitchen was. Like an insect he was drawn to the light and he slowly made his way towards the kitchen.

He then sighed with relief as he found Lavie dining alone with a solitary candle to illuminate her plate. The candlelight revealed her exhaustion as it highlighted the darkened circles beneath her eyes.

"Claus?" She asked as she looked up from her meal. "I'm sorry." She replied softly. "Is the candlelight too bright?"

"No." He replied. "I woke up on my own."

"Oh." Lavie answered and went back to eating the cold vegetables and salted meat. "I was hungry." She added quietly.

He noticed that she had taken a slice of Alvis's cake and set it aside for her dessert.

"You slept through dinner." Claus said as he took a seat across from her.

"That's why I'm here now." Lavie answered. "My stomach woke me up." She seemed surprised at the fact that he sat down with her.

"You can go back to bed if you want." She said as she took another bite of her meal. "I know how much you need your rest, sleepyhead." She smiled slyly.

Claus chuckled. "I'm sure you don't want to eat alone out here by yourself." Lavie's sudden calmness was a sure sign of her exhaustion; she didn't even have the energy to be witty for him.

"Suit yourself." Lavie replied as she drank deeply from her glass of water. "Thanks Claus."

"I don't mind." Claus replied.

"No," Lavie interrupted, "I mean thanks for the blanket." Lavie said as she munched on her dinner. "I was really only going to take a nap." She went on. "But I guess it lasted a lot longer than that."

"Lavie," Claus began, "you've really outdone yourself this time. I've never seen you work so hard before."

A slight blush highlighted Lavie's cheeks. "Thanks Claus." She looked up and smiled at him. "Now stop flattering me." She scolded him lightly.

Claus was surprised to see tears glistening in her eyes. "Lavie." He murmured in surprise.

"Sorry." She wiped away the gathering liquid with her dirty fingertips. "Little things really get to me when I'm this tired."

"It's alright." Claus said kindly.

"You know," Said Lavie as she regained her composure, "we could start selling them as soon as tomorrow if you want. I was thinking maybe ten Claudia a map. We'd get a pretty good profit that way."

"Yeah." Claus answered.

"We'll go first thing tomorrow."

"Let Al and me do it for you." Said Claus.

"You don't want me to help?" Asked Lavie. She then took yet another bite of her meal as if trying to hide her disappointment.

"Of course you can." Claus replied. "I just want to help you. You've made the map, you've made most of the copies, now you want to sell them yourself!" He chuckled. "You're making me feel useless, Lavie." He said with a grin.

Lavie smiled arrogantly. "I guess we've switched places then."

"Switched places?" Claus repeated her words and was puzzled by them. "What do you mean by that?"

"On the Silvana you were always up to something. On some new adventure or out flying without me." Said Lavie. "I know I made the choice to be your mechanic but I didn't realize how stationary I would be. I really did feel useless to you, like you didn't need me anymore."

"You've never been useless Lavie. Ever." Claus said with a smile. "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way."

"Thanks Claus." Lavie blushed and finished the last of her meal. She was happy to be speaking with Claus like this. They were beginning to repair their friendship together.

She then pushed aside the dinner plate and set a slice of Alvis's cake in its place. "Hey!" She exclaimed. Her lips parted into a playful smile. "This looks a lot like Dio's birthday cake. Remember?" Lavie said. Once again her eyes began to water and she did her best to hide her sadness but one stray tear escaped and trickled down her face. "Poor Dio."

Claus didn't reply, but the grim expression on his face was enough to display exactly what emotion he was feeling. Dio had perished before their very eyes and his death had cut a lasting scar into both Claus and Lavie's memories.

Lavie, acting more in character, quickly ate the large slice of cake and gulped down the rest of her water. "It's really late, Claus." Said Lavie as she looked out at the pitch-black windows. "I should go to bed. I'll never get up in the morning." She laughed. "You just might be waking me up tomorrow sleepy head."

Claus smiled. "I'll wait for you Lavie."

"You mean you don't want to bang that scrap metal in my face for once?" Lavie laughed as she cleared her plate and placed it among the other dirty dishes on the counter.

"No!" Claus shuddered.

"It's not like I had a choice!" She defended her actions. "It was the only thing that would wake you up in the morning!" She then picked up the candle off the kitchen table. "You slept like you were dead." She added quietly.

With a grimy hand cupped around the small flame, Lavie illuminated the way back down the hallway to their small room. The flickering light danced across the light pine walls with a dull glow while Lavie's hand shone blood red as the candlelight glowed through the blockade of her skin.

As soon as they reached their door, Lavie blew out the candle letting the thin curls of smoke die out in the hallway like gray skinned serpents. The small window let in enough moonlight for them to find the way to their own respective bed. They murmured their goodnights so not to wake Alvis, who slept soundly in the top bunk, and soon enjoyed a pleasant sleep of their own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Fateful Decision"_

It hadn't quite yet occurred to Claus just how exhausted Lavie was until he woke up to find Lavie still asleep in her bed. He held fast to his promise made the night before and quietly left Lavie still sound asleep beneath the thin maroon blankets. He didn't have the heart to wake her up so he took with him Lavie's messenger bag filled with the thick stack of maps.

Alvis greeted him cheerfully in the kitchen as she plopped a mound of freshly risen bread dough on the heavily floured kitchen table. She was standing on one of the kitchen chairs and was nearly covered in flour. "Morning Claus! I'm baking fresh bread for dinner tonight."

"So I see!" Claus laughed as he noticed the thin filmy layer of powder enveloping her from head to toe. "You've got flour everywhere!" He laughed.

"And I'm not complaining!" Dunya interrupted. "We've got plenty to waste with all this grain. The more the better Al!"

"Okay!" Alvis grinned so big that her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. She then took a fistful of flour and slapped it against the bread dough enveloping the kitchen in its powdering dust.

Claus choked as the dry powder filled his mouth and nostrils. His coughing caused Dunya to chuckle as she diced vegetables for dinner.

"Easy Al!" She said. "You don't want to suffocate him!"

"Sorry." Al replied as she began kneading the dough in her small hands.

"It's okay." Claus said, clearing his throat of the dust.

"So Al," Claus began with a smile as he sat across from Alvis.

"Yeah?" She replied as she rolled the dough back and fourth.

"There are enough copies of the map to sell." Claus began. He watched as Alvis's eyes began to light up with excitement. "Do you want to come to town with Lavie and me to sell them?"

"Yeah!" She said as she raised her hands in excitement but sent a new wave of flour rolling across the kitchen providing Claus with another coughing fit.

Dunya chuckled even more. "If you're going into town maybe you wouldn't mind doing another favor for me." She said as she stood beside the table and rested her chin on her elbows.

"Do you need more water?"

"No. Unless Lavie has guzzled it down already." She replied. "Truthfully, I've heard wonderful things about an orchard that grows on the other side of town."

"Orchard?" Claus asked.

"I'm sure you've seen it before when you flew over it." Dunya replied. "You know, the one by the river. It's got apples and cherries and pears growing in it. I thought maybe we could use a break from all this bread and meat. Maybe some nice fresh fruit would put us in a better mood."

"So you want me to pick some fruit for you?" Claus asked.

"Yeah." Dunya replied as she sat down beside him. "Pick out your favorites and I'll think of something to make out of it."

"Can I pick my favorites too?" Alvis asked eagerly.

"You sure can!" Dunya replied.

"Okay!" Alvis grinned and plopped the dough into a large iron pan. "I'm done." She said as she held up the battered mound of dough for them to inspect.

Dunya laughed grimly. "Great!" She smiled, doing her best to hide her sarcasm. She knew she'd have to fix Alvis's naïve mistakes as the dough was both over kneaded and floured.

"So will you do it?" Dunya asked.

"Sure!" Claus answered. "I'm sure Lavie and I will love something new."

"Where is that girl anyways?" Said Dunya as she took Alvis's bread and took it over to a far counter so that she could correct what she could without Alvis noticing, she didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Did she go out without you today?"

"No." Claus answered. "She's still sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Dunya exclaimed. "But Lavie's such a stickler for an early morning wake up call!"

"She was up late last night." Claus answered.

"Oh yeah?" Dunya asked slyly. "Doing what?"

"Eating dinner." Claus answered, not catching on to Dunya's drift.

"Oh." Dunya replied. "Now that I think of it she did sleep through dinner."

"Yeah." Claus answered.

Dunya nodded her head slowly. "Well then," she said as she got back to her feet, "I won't keep you any longer if you've got maps to sell."

"Okay." Claus smiled and got to his feet.

"Is Lavie not coming with us?" Asked Alvis as she jumped down from her chair and began to wipe down her floured hands and face with a dampened towel.

"Well," His mind pondered the decision. "I know she said she wanted to come but I think she'd be happier if we let her sleep for awhile." Claus answered.

"I don't think she'll be happy about that." Dunya interrupted.

"Yes, but she has done all the work on this project. I want to help her. So this time I'll do this on my own for her." He sighed. "Lavie always gives, and I always take. I think it's time for me to give for once."

"What about her input? Like how much you're going to sell them for?"

"Ten Claudia." Claus answered with a smile. "We decided last night."

Dunya nodded. "You'll be regretting that when she's scolding you later for leaving without her." Dunya warned.

"Yeah, but inside she'll be thanking me." Claus replied as he stood up. "I know Lavie better than you think."

"Whatever you say." Dunya replied. "Just don't come crawling to me when you've got Lavie on your tail."

"I won't." Claus laughed. "I think I can handle it."

"C'mon Claus let's go!" Said Alvis as she took off the apron she'd been wearing.

"Okay." Claus replied as he picked up Lavie's bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go!"

Alvis opened the door and together they walked out.

"Well wait a second!" Said Dunya as she called out to them at the door, she caught them on the porch. "What should I tell Lavie when she wakes up?"

Claus turned around to meet her gaze, his billowing hair shone gold in the morning sunlight. "Tell her that we'll be waiting for her." He said.

"Alright." Dunya replied. "Bye then!"

"Bye!" The two of them waved farewell.

"Do you think you'll sell a lot of maps, Claus?" Asked Alvis as she skipped towards the small path delved between the grain stalks. It had been created from their frequent visits into town and was gradually evolving into a narrow footpath.

"I hope so." He answered. "But I don't think we'll have to worry about that. People want to branch out. They just don't know the land so this can help them do that."

"Oh." Alvis replied as she fished out Claus's hand before they plunged into the fields.

Claus smiled as he felt Alvis's small fingers fit into his big ones. He liked the fact that she looked up to him as her big brother.

"So I've heard that you're becoming a great navigator." Said Claus as they walked through the fields towards town.

Alvis grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Claus replied with a warm smile.

"I hope so." She replied.

"You've always been good at it Al." Claus replied. "I remember back when you navigated for me when Lavie wasn't there. You did a good job then too."

"Thanks." She said as her pale cheeks blushed a rose pink.

"Lavie and I are very proud of you." Claus went on. "Especially Lavie. I mean, you did choose her profession after all but she'd still be just as proud if you became a pilot."

Alvis grinned up at her. "I like being a navigator." She said as she skipped along beside him. "I like the idea of the pilot having to trust the navi to take them where they need to go. I just hope one day someone can trust me like you trust Lavie."

Claus smiled. "That's the foundation of vanship piloting. I'm sure you've seen it between Tatiana and Alis. They've been friends a very long time. There has to be unwavering trust between both the navigator and the pilot. I'd trust Lavie with my life, you're right about that. But don't forget the navigator has to trust the pilot to fly them safely to the destination."

"So Lavie trusts you too." Alvis replied.

Claus laughed. "We've been flying for more than seven years! I would hope that she trusts me."

"I think she does." Alvis smiled up at him. "And Alis and Tatiana too. You've flown with them before."

"That's right." Claus felt a hot blush spread across his face and quickly turned away to hide it. Being the modest person that he was, he was somehow embarrassed by the comment. "Both of them."

They soon left the fields behind and entered the small clearing where the town had been forged. They stood outside the most popular general store and sold the maps like small children selling newspapers on a street corner somewhere.

Together they called out the repetitive sales pitch of "Maps for sale! Only ten Claudia!" Sometimes Alvis would get creative and add: "Know your country better! Maps for sale!"

They continued on like this for hours but didn't notice the quickly flying time as they were busy collecting the endless amounts of money paid to them for the precious maps.

A much desired "dead" time ensued as the sun crept down from high noon. Both Claus and Alvis sat down on the steps of the general store's front porch and rested their legs from their constant scurry to meet the customers' demands.

"How many did we sell?" Asked Alvis as she sat down next to Claus.

"I don't know." He replied. He then looked down inside Lavie's bag and smiled. "There's only a few left."

"But how many?" Alvis pleaded with him.

"Maybe four or five left." Claus replied.

"So we made a lot of money didn't we!" Alvis exclaimed.

"We sure did!" Claus replied as he looked at all the money stashed inside the front pocket of the bag. "Lavie will be so happy with this."

"Yeah, if only you hadn't left me to sleep all morning!" Said a voice that jolted them from peeking inside the pack.

Both Claus and Alvis looked to see Lavie leaning against one of the sturdy wooden beams that supported the store.

"Lavie!" Alvis cried out as she greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Al." Lavie replied warmly with a smile.

"Are you mad?" Claus asked hesitantly.

"A little." Lavie shrugged. "I wish I could have been with you guys to sell them. But I guess I understand." She replied.

Claus was dumbfounded. "You mean you're _not_ mad?"

"Not yet. Don't push it!" Lavie said, shaking her finger at him. "You just better have sold them at ten Claudia apiece!"

"We did. We did." Claus replied.

"Good." Lavie replied and stretched her arms. "Dunya told me you were in town somewhere but I didn't think I'd find you two sitting here like this. Did you sell any at all?"

"We sold almost all of them!" Alvis replied.

"Really!" Lavie cried as she peeked inside the front pocket of her bag, still nestled in Claus's arms. "Oh wow!" She said, her voice muffled by the fabric of her bag. "Claus! We're rich! We're so rich!"

Lavie looked up at the sun and smiled. "It almost makes me think that all that sleeping was worthwhile."

"Good." Claus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't get too comfortable Claus!" She then scolded. "I'm not going to let you off the hook that easily!"

"What are you going to do with all that Claudia?" Asked Alvis as she dangled her feet over the side of the porch.

Claus and Lavie were silent a moment and then stared at one another.

"We don't know." Claud replied slowly.

"We're not used to having money like this." Lavie replied. "Now that we've got it we don't know what to do with it."

"You mean there isn't anything you want?" Alvis replied.

"Well," Lavie replied, "Claus knows this already, but I saw a bunch of brand new mechanics tools in one of the store windows. I never thought of buying them, but now…now that we can afford them…now that we can actually afford something! I think I'll buy them! Our vanship will be in great shape now!" Lavie said.

She then turned to Claus as if hesitant to be so eager to spend the money.

"Don't worry." She said to Claus. "If it's too much then I won't spend it."

Claus rolled his eyes. "Do you think I care? It's your money as much as it is mine, probably more yours anyways. You deserve it Lavie. Besides it's something that we both need. After all, we both fly the vanship together don't we?"

"Thanks Claus." Lavie replied softly and she smiled with content.

"Hey Claus!" Alvis suddenly piped up beside them. "Do you want to go down to the orchards now?"

"Oh!" Claus exclaimed. "I almost forgot."

"Oh yeah." Lavie replied. "Dunya mentioned something about that before I left."

"I guess we could all go now." Claus replied. "Besides, we can always come back tomorrow."

"Alright! So let's go." Alvis said as she hopped to her feet.

No sooner had she gotten up that a familiar voice interrupted their conversation.

"Are you all still open for business?" It asked.

The three looked up from their conversation and met the Tatiana's icy blue gaze.

"Hi Tatiana!" Welcomed Alvis.

"Tatiana!" Claus said, standing up to meet her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well I was going to pick up some things Alis needed for the vanship, but then I saw you all and am now rather set on purchasing a map instead." Tatiana answered. "I've heard you've been quite busy." She added as she held out her hand. It was filled with Claudia.

"I can't take your money." Claus replied as he pushed away Tatiana's hand. "Here." He said as he handed her a map. "No charge."

Tatiana's intense blue eyes flashed with vigor. "Lavie has worked hard for this. You both have. You deserve to be rewarded. I want to pay." Tatiana replied. She then forced her hand back towards him. "I insist."

Lavie then stood up beside Claus and took the money, staring her straight in the eye as she did so. "Thank you Tatiana." She said softly.

Tatiana nodded and smiled.

Claus was struck dumb by the electricity sent in the air by the two rivals. He had always felt the negative energy between Lavie and Tatiana but could never quite put a finger on exactly what caused their disagreements.

But what startled him so was the fact that Lavie actually was somewhat cordial to Tatiana when accepting her money. The moment ended in awkward stillness but still it wasn't as bitter as most of their encounters had been.

"We should hurry and go to that orchard now." Lavie said as she stuffed the money into the sagging bag pocket. "We don't want Dunya to be mad if we're late for dinner."

"But what about the mechanic tools?" Said Alvis as she watched Lavie strap on her bag. "Don't you want to get them?"

"I'll get them some other time." She replied swiftly. "Now do you want to eat or not?"

"Are you coming Tatiana?" Claus asked as he noticed that she stood idle as she watched them pack to leave.

"No." She replied quickly. "I've got to buy those things for Alis."

"Oh," Claus replied. "We'll see back at the house then. It is later than I thought." Claus said to Alvis.

"Goodbye!" Tatiana waved farewell then turned around swiftly to run her errands.

So the three of them set back out towards the river that ran along the southern tip of the known land. It was a good half a mile from town: a walk just long enough for them to enjoy. As the sun set behind the golden hills the light flashed on the wheat stalks like golden beacons in the distance.

The further south they tread the greener the grass became in stark contrast to the golden wheat behind them. This gently curving hills rose before them like an emerald ocean stretched out before them. Every now and then small patches of brightly colored flowers bloomed out of the grass. Somehow they were able to stand the coming summer heat with their yellow, red, and pink stained petals.

The orchard revealed itself before them beneath the hills in a mass of lush green trees that stood in staggered diagonals at the edge of the thin blue river.

"Pretty." Alvis murmured as scampered down the hill.

"Wow!" Lavie gawked as she looked at the pretty scene below them. "I never knew this was here!" She exclaimed. "I mean, I know that we've probably flown over it hundreds of times but it feels like I'm looking at it for the first time."

"Well, you've never seen it on the ground before." Claus humbled her.

"I know that!" She replied, rolling her eyes. "Now come on, we've got to come back with something for Dunya."

They picked cherries and pears in the setting sun. Lavie could not remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so much. After she picked all the fruit she wanted, she sat on a large stone set beside the river and peeked over the rocky edge into the cool waters.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Asked Claus as he laid down beside her on the large stone. He rested his chin on the palms of his hands and looked down into the river.

"Yeah." She replied, sounding somewhat distant with her fascination with the waters. "Are you ready to leave?" She asked.

"Al's still picking stuff." Claus chuckled. "She'll never be able to carry her basket home. It'll take all three of us to lug that thing back."

Lavie smiled.

The next few moments were filled only with the babbling waters of the stream. A silence that both Claus and Lavie enjoyed to infinite ends.

"It's nice here." Claus said softly.

"Yeah." Lavie sighed happily.

"I like it a lot."

"Me too."

"I kind of want to take a nap." Claus yawned.

"Sleepyhead." Lavie nudged him.

"Hey!" He laughed out of his yawn. "I let you sleep today."

"I know." Lavie replied. "Thanks." She added softly. "Sometimes I don't know when to quit. I guess my body gave out before my mind would."

Claus just smiled at her.

"Stop it!" She said as she nudged him again.

"What?" He laughed.

"You're looking at me like 'I told you so, Lavie.'" She mocked his voice.

"No I'm not!" Claus burst into laughter.

"Yes you are! You always did that when we were younger!" Lavie replied.

"Well then if you say so then it must be true." Claus replied, trying his best to be serious.

"Darn right it is!" Lavie replied.

Claus felt his lips upturn in another mischievous smile.

"Claus!"

"What?"

Suddenly Alvis interrupted their playful banter.

"Claus! Lavie! Are you ready?" She cried from the top of the hill.

They walked back just as began to set into late afternoon turning the world gold in its light. The three of them walked together in bliss, each taking a turn to hold the small wicker basket overflowing with fruit.

They reached the house barely in time for dinner. As always Dunya had a wonderful hot meal prepared and waiting for them. Everyone had gathered in the tiny kitchen and enjoyed an evening full of friends. It was the first time they had all eaten together in a long time. With Lavie busy mapmaking and Alistia and Tatiana constantly teaching vanship lessons, it was seldom that the entire group was together.

Dunya prepared an excellent feast of roasted beef with a thick rich gravy. Of course there were plenty of rolls to complete the meal as Dunya tried skillfully to fit the overflowing wheat crop into every meal. Much to Alvis's delight, Dunya used the fruit they picked to make a thick fruit syrup to top on freshly whipped cream. It was a thoroughly enjoyed meal.

Lavie, having slept most of the day, was wide awake well into the night. Instead of going to bed at her usual time, she stayed out on the porch counting the Claudia out of her knapsack.

She had nearly finished when the creak of the door startled her out of thought. She looked up and saw Claus gently closing the door behind him.

"There you are." He said softly.

"Hey." She replied and looked back at the Claudia stacked on the floor.

"Can't you sleep?" He asked.

"Not yet, I slept in so much today I think my body's out of rhythm now." Lavie answered. "Can't you sleep?"

"Well, I was going to but when I saw that you weren't in your bed I went to come find you." Claus replied. He chuckled. "It's just like that time on the Silvana when I woke up in the middle of the night to find you not only out of bed but down in the hub throwing chairs at fighting musket soldiers!"

"You saw that?" Lavie exclaimed. "Sometimes I forget I was even there." She looked over at him still standing by the door. "You can sit down you know." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright." Claus said as he sat down beside her.

Lavie opened her mouth as if to say something but then quickly shut it again as if unsure about what she would say. She repeated the same gesture two more times until Claus finally took notice.

"Lavie? Is there something you want to say?" Claus asked.

"Uh," Lavie said slowly, "yeah. I've been thinking."

"About what?" Asked Claus.

"Well," Lavie continued to speak slowly, "we've got a lot of money here. I mean a lot. And I was thinking about what we'd do with it." She smiled to herself. "It's a stupid idea."

"What is it?" Asked Claus.

"No, it's too sudden." Lavie shook her head.

"I want to know." Claus replied as he scooted closer to her. "I want to know."

"Okay." Lavie agreed reluctantly. "Well, you know today how we went to that orchard?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it was so nice down there. I really liked it."

"I liked it too." Claus added.

"Yeah, I know." Lavie replied. "That's why I was thinking that maybe…maybe we could…maybe…you know, build our own house out there."

Claus was silent a moment. "And leave everyone?"

"Well that's what I was unsure about." Lavie replied. "But we're so crowded in there. It would be easier on Dunya as she'd have two less mouths to feed with us gone. And we could come back whenever. We wouldn't be far." She sighed. "Think about it. We can't really live there forever now can we?"

"We could each build our own room and we could have that special hanger we've always wanted." Said Claus

"Yeah." Lavie replied, happy that he was agreeing with her.

"And we'd always have fresh water as we'd be right next to the river, not to mention all fruit from the orchard trees too." He added.

"Uh- huh." Lavie smiled. "And we wouldn't be limited to space or money." She replied. "We could build it as big as we want."

"It would be just like old times." Claus finished. "I'd like that."

"So you think it's a good idea?" Asked Lavie.

"I think it's a great idea!" Claus exclaimed.

"We've got the money." Lavie said eagerly. "The lumber in town is so cheap nowadays."

"And all of our friends can help get us started." Lavie said.

"So do you want to do it?" Asked Claus.

"If it's what you want." Lavie replied.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

So the two of them celebrated their new decision and decided to go to bed seeing as though they would have a new line of work cut out for them. But before Claus went inside he could have sworn he had seen a flicker of green light out in the swaying grain fields.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_A Strong Foundation_

Nearly everyone was surprised when Claus and Lavie's idea was exposed the next morning over breakfast, but the surprise quickly turned into excitement: they were happy for the two.

Moran, having experience in the subject as he had built the very house they lived in, agreed to help them in drawing out a floor plan and helping them get started. He knew all the right materials to use to make a beautiful yet sturdy home.

The maps were still selling well in town as the word had spread among the townsfolk that there was more to the land than just fields. Actually Claus and Lavie had sold all the maps and still had people paying money for maps. So instead of declining any offers, they accepted the money and in return promised that a copy would be made for them shortly.

They agreed on the small plot of earth next to the river just across from the orchards. Nowadays Claus and Lavie's days were filled with building their new home. To make sure that Lavie didn't get too behind on mapmaking she alternated between her drawing table and the hard labor of building a house.

Moran took time from reaping grain, much to Dunya's relief, to help Claus and Lavie lay the stone foundation for their ever growing home.

"You know we didn't need a foundation when we built our last house." Said Lavie as she sat down on the green grass, gulping down water from her canteen.

"Yeah but that was different." Claus replied as he lifted a heavy dark stone from the large pile they had gathered by the river. The rough sound of his voice made it obvious that the stone was a little too heavy for him.

"Careful!" Lavie warned him as she took off her sandals and squeezed her toes in the thick blades of grass. "You don't want to hurt yourself!" She said as she took another gulp of water.

Claus gave a soft grunt as he put the stone into place along the ever growing rock walls that wove around the land at knee length. To ensure that they stayed put, Moran had spread a thin layer of cement between each rock layer, a trick he had used on his own house. "At least I'm working." He replied as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Hey!" Lavie scolded. "I needed a break!" She said and took another gulp of water. Luckily the kerchief that Dunya lent her had kept her cool but it did absolutely nothing for her thirst.

"Hey Lavie!" Cried Moran as he lifted two stones in his strong arms. "It's because of the grass. Claus told me that your old house was built in the city, on concrete. That's why you need a sturdy foundation on this house, you already had one on your other one."

"Oh." Lavie replied. She watched as Moran lifted the stones with ease. They seemed as light as feathers to him. Her eyes then turned to Claus who was still struggling just to lift one stone. He wasn't quite as strong as she thought he was. Sweat stained his coat in dark soppy patches. Lavie was baffled as to why he wanted to work in his coverall beneath the hot summer sun.

"Hey!" Cried a voice from above, Lavie shielded her eyes from the midday sun as she looked up the hill to see Dunya and Al carrying a basket full of what had to be their lunch. "Are you all hungry?"

"Yeah!" Said Claus as he climbed over the wall and sauntered over towards Lavie.

"We made you all sandwiches!" Said Alvis as she scampered down the hillside.

"Great! I'm starving!" Lavie replied as she got to her feet.

"You're starving?" Moran mocked as he put the last two stones into place.

"I've been working all morning thank you very much!" Lavie scolded them and put her hands on her bare hips.

"Of course you have." Moran replied, the sarcasm obvious in his voice. He then made his way towards the edge of the river.

"Humph!" Lavie sighed and turned up her nose to them. "I don't have to listen to anything from you Moran! Besides! Who do you think made all the maps to make that money you spent on these rocks?"

He chuckled behind her. "Oh Lavie I'll miss that temper of yours!" He laughed then patted Claus on the back. "She's all yours now."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lavie huffed.

"Are you all fighting already?" Asked Dunya as she hopped across the river on the large rocks Claus had put into the river as stepping stones. "If I were you I'd quit while I was ahead. After all you're going to be together until this house is finished."

"We're not fighting." Moran reassured her and welcomed his wife with a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You'd better not be." Dunya replied coyly. "Now here." She said as she held up the basket. "Al and I made you some nice sandwiches so eat up!"

"And it's on the bread I baked myself!" Alvis added happily.

"You all came just in time!" Claus exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

So the five of them sat down beside the river and enjoyed their picnic lunch.

Immediately Claus knew it was Alvis who had baked the bread as it was extremely floured on the flaky crust.

"So it's really coming along then?" Dunya asked as she surveyed the growing foundation.

"With Moran's help it is." Claus sighed. "I can barely move one stone on my own. It's hard work."

"Don't worry Claus." Moran reassured him. "You're still so young. You'll bulk up in no time."

"This heat isn't helping." Lavie added as she eyed her sunburned skin.

"Oh Lavie!" Dunya said as she eyed the rosy skinned red head. "You might be a little too fair for this kind of weather."

"Eh!" Lavie shrugged it off. "I can handle it."

"You know," Moran began, his mouth stuffed full of his lunch, "I wouldn't be surprised if we finished the foundation by next week."

"That's great!" Dunya replied.

"Just got to keep working hard." He added as he took a swig of water.

"After that all we need is the frame built and we'll be fine from there." Said Lavie.

"You mean you want to build the rest yourselves?" Asked Dunya.

"Well yeah." Claus replied his voice evident that it wasn't a big deal to him.

"That's a lot of work you two. You've got to put in the floors and the roof not to mention all the walls and all the shelving." She replied.

"Yeah but we've done it before." Claus replied.

"Uh huh." Lavie added. "We built our first house from the frame onwards. I'm sure we could do it a second time."

"Well if you all need any more help you know where to come and find it." Dunya replied.

"Thank you!" Claus and Lavie replied simultaneously.

They stuffed down the sandwiches and quickly finished with a swig of ice cold water from the river.

"I'm jealous already!" Dunya scolded as she drank deeply from the canteen full of river water. "You've got an unlimited supply of fresh water right next door! You don't have to go to the wells in town. Maybe we'll be moving soon too."

"Oh no!" Moran groaned with the thought of building another house. "I can't even begin to think about it!"

The rest of the day was devoted to finishing the foundation on the right wing of the house. This was where their hangar was going to be. This time it wouldn't be as cramped as it was in their old home, they had easily agreed on that. This time around they would build a hangar much more suiting to their vanship. They would have a workbench for their tools as well as high shelves to house Lavie's navigating manuals.

Their goal was met easily as their teamwork eventually fused together and became as simple as clockwork. They had the right wing finished before the sun had set behind the hills.

They started back home the instant their goal was achieved. Moran seemed the least tired of the group as he strode proudly back to his home while Claus and Lavie trudged behind him, more ready for bed than anything else.

Claus and Lavie quickly shoveled down their food upon arrival and went to bed as quickly as possible.

"Hey Claus." Lavie whispered as they got into their respective beds. She hadn't realized just how tired they were when they found that Alvis wasn't in bed yet.

"Mm." He muttered as he drew the coverlets around him.

"I'm glad we're doing this." Lavie replied.

"Me too." Claus yawned.

Lavie knew he was sound asleep when she heard his slow deep breathing ensue soon after he answered her.

Sure enough she awoke early in the morning, earlier than Claus at least. By some whimsical decision, she chose to let him sleep a little longer. It didn't matter to her; they would have to wait for Moran anyways.

Her arms and legs were surprisingly sore as she slowly got out of bed. She stiffly walked outside to greet the day but was surprised to see Tatiana stooped over a small bucket of soapy water. She was doing her laundry.

Lavie quickly turned around and would have left as quickly as she'd come only Tatiana caught sight of her too quickly.

"Morning, Lavie." She said as she looked up at her from the foaming basin of water. "You're up late."

Lavie's hands turned into fists as she heard Tatiana's voice. Reluctantly she turned around and faced the pale vanship captain. She was dressed in her casual clothes, not her usual pilot's suit and tied a white kerchief in her pixied hair.

Lavie grit her teeth. This was exactly the thing she was trying to avoid. Lavie and Tatiana were rivals, there was no question to that. But ever since they left the world of Prester Tatiana lost that sharp edge that characterized her every feature and began to soften. Her effort to become friends with Lavie was a product of this new found 'kindness'.

"Yeah." Lavie answered blankly.

"I don't blame you at all." Tatiana answered. "You and Claus work on that house all day, you must be exhausted when you return."

"Uh huh." Lavie replied.

"Alis and I were thinking of coming to help you all today." Said Tatiana as she wrung out the shirt she'd been washing and proceeded to pin it up on the clothes line that ran from the house out to the small laundry pool.

"You don't have to do that." Lavie replied, her muscles tensing up as she thought of spending the day with Tatiana.

"We don't have any lessons today." Tatiana answered. "We'd be happy to help."

"No." Lavie replied firmly. "I don't want your help Tatiana."

Tatiana turned around from hanging the clean white tunic. "But you need it. Don't you?"

"Tatiana." Lavie said slowly. "I don't know why you're doing this but we can never be friends. We're always going to be like this. It's not changing anytime soon!"

"I apologize for the way I've been." She said as she stared straight into Lavie's eyes. "War turns people into monsters. I was one of them. I know that now. I'm sorry."

Lavie looked away from Tatiana and turned her head, her jaw clenched tightly. "You can't just forget everything that happened with some simple minded apology." Lavie spat. "Do you know what you did when you first met us? Huh? Do you?"

Tatiana's jaw dropped open, as if she was going to give a full fledged explanation but the fiery redhead beat her to it.

"Claus was hurt from your mechanics beating him up. You could have stopped them sooner but you didn't! And when you saw Claus, beaten to a bloody pulp, you didn't offer to help him you only wanted his name. His name! And when he gave it to you all you said was 'I'll remember it'. I'll remember it? You should have helped us!" Lavie screeched. "But no! You looked at us like we were scum! That we were scum lucky enough to know you. Did you know that I had to lug him up at least ten flights of stairs after that? And that he was unconscious for hours from the injuries! Huh? And that he couldn't see properly out of that black eye for at least a week! It was a miracle he didn't have any long term damage!"

Tatiana could not fight back, she simply stood and took every verbal beating Lavie gave her.

"And now here you are! Wanting to forget the past! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Lavie rolled her eyes. "I'll never forget that first impression of you Captain Tatiana Wisla! You kicked us when we were down. So forget about helping us. We don't want it. I especially don't want it. Go and find more regal uses for your time. Don't let poor peasants like Claus and me get in your way!" And with that Lavie whirled around and stomped back inside.

Tatiana stood frozen in place. She couldn't believe that Lavie had ripped her apart the way she did. All that built up animosity between them had obviously come to a head and Lavie was just waiting for the catalyst to burst it.

Thus the day went on as planned as Moran, Claus, and Lavie made their long journey across town back towards where the humble beginnings of the new home.

Claus and Moran chatted kindly during the rough work while Lavie worked quickly and silently. It was her outlet to release some more of that morning's vicious antics. Claus and Moran both marveled at how eager Lavie was to work rather than to take frequent water breaks.

"Wonder what's gotten into her?" Said Moran as he and Claus sat side by side near the river. They watched Lavie toil from afar. "I've never seen her work so hard before." He said as he took a loud gulp out of his canteen.

"I don't know." Claus replied. "Maybe she just really wants to finish the house."

"What?" Moran laughed. "No, no." He shook his head. "I know women. They don't work like that unless something's nagging them from the inside. They're emotional creatures, women." Moran sighed. "Not stoic like we're supposed to be. So I guess they've got to be emotional enough to account for men too."

Claus didn't reply his just stared at Lavie as she marched back and fourth between the rock pile and foundation, her red hair matted to her forehead from sweat. The muscles of her arms tensing then relaxing with the weight of the heavy stones. Her pretty face seemed marked by a streak of frustration or anger or some other worldly emotion that Claus couldn't quite figure out.

There was a time when he knew exactly which emotion Lavie was feeling and exactly why she felt it. That was before the Silvana. They had drifted away from each other on that odyssey. The days when he knew Lavie better than himself had passed him by and now that he was here staring at her, wondering why she felt the way she did, he found that he missed that old friendship. That old way they used to be. He hoped this house would bring them together again. Perhaps bind them like they used to be. So he hoped.

They worked from then on in silence as the afternoon sun took away much of their vigor. It beamed down from above sending radiating heat down onto their arched backs.

So it was with great delight that they welcomed Dunya as she brought them yet another hearty lunch. But they were surprised to see that both Tatiana and Alistia had accompanied her.

"Oh good!" Moran breathed a sigh of relief. "We can finally eat!"

"Yeah!" Claus agreed. "I've been ready for lunch for hours."

Lavie didn't reply, the moment she saw Tatiana walking down the hillside her insides twisted. She couldn't imagine that after this morning's fiasco that she would actually still want to show her face in front of Lavie.

"Tatiana! Alis!" Claus greeted them kindly. "What are you two doing all the way out here?"

Tatiana's eyes met Lavie's as she answered. "We want to help you." She said slowly.

Lavie ate her lunch in silence while the other talked and laughed in good company. She couldn't get past Tatiana's bravery to challenge her will.

When they had finished Lavie approached Tatiana.

"What are you doing here?" Lavie hissed.

Tatiana looked her straight in the eye. "I neglected you before when you needed help. You made that quite clear to me today. I won't do it again."

Lavie stared at the tall fair skinned girl as if she were looking past her exterior features and looking inside to her soul. "Fine." She answered briskly then quickly went back to work.

Lavie worked even more vigorously now that Tatiana and Alis were there, as if she were competing with them to finish faster.

When the day had finished they were amazed to see how far they had come with five pairs of hands. Each wing had been finished, now only the center, the heart of the house, remained.

They left at dusk to return back to the house. But when Lavie purposely lagged behind to be alone, she soon found herself in Tatiana's company again.

"Lavie." She said her name softly.

"What do you want Tatiana?" She said dull monotone.

"I want to come and help you all whenever I can." She added.

"Look," Lavie stopped in place, "do whatever you want, just stay away from me."

Tatiana and Lavie didn't speak the rest of the night but strangely Lavie had detected that Tatiana had been genuinely sincere about every apology she made that day. Maybe, just maybe, Tatiana was trying to become a different person. Of course Lavie would never admit to that, she was too proud for such things. But nonetheless a common ground had been structured between the two. A sort of foundation, like the strong stone walls of her growing home, had been formed between them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Floorboards_

With the devoted help of Alistia and Tatiana the foundation was finished far before Moran's previous estimation. It seemed that after Tatiana and Alistia joined in to help, everyone else decided to help as well when it came to putting in the floors and nailing in the wooden columns that were the beginnings of the walls. Dunya and Alvis now made it a priority to help for at least an hour every day.

Claus and Lavie had originally intended for this to be a project to be shared only between them but it had gone quite awry from there. They still intended to continue on solo after the basic skeleton was up but for now they were surrounded by friends willing to devote the necessary time and effort required. It was not always this way though, some days Claus and Lavie got their original wish and they worked all day on the house together: just the two of them. Other days it was a family affair with everyone involved. Nonetheless the house was coming along quickly.

Now that summer was finally in full season, the sun was becoming nearly unbearable. Claus toiled in his sweaty coverall as it clung to his dampened skin like a wet blanket.

He looked over at Lavie, who was sweating as well but not nearly to the extent that he was. She had all the coolness of a cutoff tank top with shorts to match.

He contemplated removing the top part of his coverall, allowing the bare skin of his upper body to be revealed. But Claus was a modest boy, he didn't like to draw unnecessary attention to himself. Everyone knew that. And it was only Lavie and himself working today; nailing floorboards into place. What would she care? She had been with him almost all his life.

"Lavie." He called her name softly.

"What." She replied as she took out one of the metal nails she had been holding in her mouth.

"Do you-" He broke off and blushed furiously. He wanted to ask her if she would mind. It was the polite thing to do. But as usual he was too embarrassed to follow through.

"What?" Lavie asked again.

"N-nevermind." Claus replied and went back to hammering.

"All right." She replied in her 'you had your chance' voice and went back to work.

They worked well throughout the morning until their supply of nails began to diminish.

"Hey Claus!" Lavie said to him.

"Yeah?" He answered.

They were positioned on opposite ends of the growing deck and working their way to the middle.

"We're running low on nails. I'm going to go and get some more in town. You keep working, that way we won't lose any progress." She said as she stood up, smoothing out her crinkled shorts. She then looked up at him. "Is that alright? Because I can keep working if you're tired."

Claus smiled at Lavie's consideration for his well being. She had never really put her needs before his, especially when it came to the house.

"No." He declined. "I'm fine. I don't mind."

"Okay." Lavie replied and hopped down from the platform. She took up her bag that she had left next to their newly purchased tool box and slung it around her shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

And when Lavie was out of sight, Claus removed the top part of his coverall.

Lavie slowly made her way into town, counting out Claudia in the palm of her hand as she did so. When she finally arrived in town, she quickly made her way to the general store and bought the nails they so badly needed.

She hadn't even made it out of the door when a voice from the street called her name.

"Lavie!" It cried.

Lavie looked up and found Alvis waving hello.

"Al!" Lavie exclaimed and went to greet her. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I came to help you all today." She replied happily. "Where's Claus?" She then asked sadly.

"He's working alone right now." Lavie replied. "I had to pick these up for us before we ran out. So let's hurry up. I almost feel bad making him work like this."

"Okay." Alvis answered.

They walked back together and shared sweet small talk.

"Hey Lavie." Alvis began, ending the short hiatus of talking. "Claus and I were talking about vanship pilots and navigators the other day."

"Oh yeah?" Lavie smiled. "And what did you all talk about?"

"About how the pilot has to trust the navigator and the navigator has to trust the pilot." Alvis replied.

"Yeah." Lavie agreed. "That's how it goes."

"So you trust Claus?"

"Of course I trust Claus." Lavie laughed. "He can be a real dope on the ground but in the skies he's almost infallible."

"That must be how Tatiana and Alis feel. They've flown with him too." Said Alvis. "Have you ever flown with anyone else before?"

"Me?" Lavie blurted out. "No. No way."

"Why?"

"Well, let me think." Lavie sighed. "I guess it's because…because I can't really picture myself flying with anyone other than Claus. He's my pilot, I can't ever replace him with someone else."

"Does that mean he replaced you with Tatiana and Alis?" Alvis asked, not knowing how potentially hurtful her words could be. She was only a child. She didn't know any better.

Surprisingly enough, Lavie was not troubled one bit by Alvis's comment as she thought back to when she and Claus had won the eight hour Endurance Race. Back to when they sat beside each other watching the fireworks burn colors into the darkness. That was when he told her that she would always be his navigator.

"No." Lavie answered, her eyes in a dreamy daze. "We could never replace each other. No matter who we fly with."

"Oh." Alvis replied, oblivious to the depth of Lavie's simple explanation.

Soon enough the came to the familiar grassy hill just south of town. The orchards and river were just beneath them along with the house.

Claus didn't hear Lavie's descent from the hill. So he was startled when she called his name.

"Claus!" She said. "I'm back and I brought Al back with me. She's going to help today!"

Claus panicked and being startled in the middle of hammering he lost concentration and crushed his hand with the iron hammer. He cried out in pain and then scurried to slip back on the sleeves of his coverall which he'd conveniently tied around his waist.

"Claus?" Lavie called as she watched him double over in pain on the platform. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Claus moaned.

"No you're not." Lavie rolled her eyes and hopped up onto the platform. "Let me see." She walked casually over towards his side of the floor and gasped as she peered over his shoulder.

Blood trickled down from his thumb and forefinger which were now turning a disturbing shade of purple.

"Claus!" Lavie exclaimed as she knelt beside him.

Claus blushed furiously as he still hadn't quite buttoned the top of his coverall. He still felt extremely exposed and that feeling overwhelmed the hurting in his hand.

"Can you move it?" She asked as she took his maimed hand in hers.

His swollen fingers then flickered with movement in her pale hands.

"That's good." Lavie replied and got to her feet. "That means they're not broken. I guess you just gave 'em a good whack."

"Claus!" Alvis called from the edge of the floorboards. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Al. Don't worry." He replied.

"He's okay." Lavie added as she scurried in her bag. At length she pulled out a thick roll of gauze. "You know, I knew we'd need this someday. Especially with you working!" She raised an eyebrow at him. "You know you'd be pretty hopeless if it wasn't for me." She added as she gently wrapped each finger in a thick band of gauze.

"I know." Claus smiled warmly as it reminded him of his childhood. Even then Lavie was mending every scratch and bruise he got. As she wrapped his fingers in her always tender touch, he remembered a particular time when he'd scraped his knee badly on one of the gravel roads back in Norkia. He limped all the way home only to have Lavie scold him for being careless. But even so she washed his wound and wrapped it in clean bandages just as she was now. Her docile touch was the same then as it was now.

"There." Lavie tied the cloth into a knot on each finger. "That'll stop the bleeding for now. I'm sure Dunya will have better things when we get back." She said as she put away the gauze. "You know, we've got Al to help now so you don't have to work if it hurts too much."

"No, I'm okay." Claus replied. "I want to work."

"Okay, just be careful!" Lavie scolded. "This is our house." She added softly. "I can handle building it with other people now, but this _is_ something I want to do together with you. As long as you're still here that's all I care about. So don't go getting yourself hurt!"

"Okay." Claus replied as he struggled to button up his coverall with his thickly bandaged fingers.

"What are you doing?" She laughed at him.

"I thought you'd mind." He answered in embarrassment.

"I don't care about your shirt Claus. It's not like you _have_ to cover up." She said as she dropped a paper bag of nails at his feet. "Besides, it's so hot out I'm surprised these nails didn't melt as I was bringing them over here. We're not used to this kind of heat." She then added softly. "Just be careful, you don't want to burn, then you'll never sleep tonight."

Lavie's progress slowed thoroughly as she devoted much of her afternoon teaching Alvis how to properly nail floorboards into place. Every now and then she blushed as she looked at Claus's bare back. He'd finally filled into that adolescent body. The newly shaped long lean muscles flexed in his arched back as he was bent over hammering floorboards.

She had been surprised to find him dressed the way he was. Ever since he was little he had always been modest. They both were.

Eventually Lavie had grown out of it. When they were young, they didn't have enough money to buy the fabric they needed for their constantly growing bodies. Therefore Lavie grew accustomed to cropped tops and shorts: as they required as little of the precious fabric without becoming obscene.

But Claus had never seemed to lose that modesty. He had always been shy so to show anything other than his hands and face. The most he's ever done was roll up his sleeves. So for him to expose himself so willingly was quite a step for the young vanship pilot.

Claus had never felt so vulnerable before. Even though he had decided on his own account that he would remove the top part of his coverall, he desperately felt the need to cover up. He felt Lavie's eyes on him and that made him quick to feel embarrassed.

Every now and then he'd look behind him, expecting Lavie's gray eyes upon him, but he found that she wasn't paying attention to him at all. She was too busy watching Alvis hammer in floorboards.

This odd behavior quickly became a habit as the day progressed. And Lavie soon caught on.

"Claus what are you looking at?" She called across the platform.

"N-nothing." He replied.

"You keep looking over here." Lavie replied. "Is there something you need?"

"No. I'm okay." He answered.

"Alright." Lavie replied. She knew quite well something was irking Claus. She chuckled at his shyness. He'd always been that way with her whenever he was uncomfortable.

The three of them worked together in a sort of harmony that day. Though Claus toiled with his puffy fingers, he still managed to put in a good deal of floorboards. Lavie was hindered too as she was constantly supervising Alvis. She didn't need another pair of mangled hands to take care of.

As dusk approached Lavie got to her feet and found she was quite stiff from being persistently bent over. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she gazed at the dull gold of the setting sun.

"It's getting late. We should get back soon." She called out to Claus and Alvis. She looked at their huddled frames still slogging away as she had been.

They were spread out on opposite ends of the house: Lavie worked on the East wing that day, where the vanship hanger would be. Next to her Alvis was at the North end where the stairs would be, and Claus was on the West end where their kitchen would be.

As Lavie matched up the places they worked to the places they would become: kitchens, hangers, hallways and whatnot, she smiled. She could actually fathom what her new home would be like. It was planned to be just like their old one in Norkia only this time they would have bigger rooms and nicer materials. She'd loved her old house just as she had loved her old life. It would never be the same, she knew that now. But now as she gazed upon her blossoming new house, she found that she would grow to love this one too.

"Are you all ready to go?" Lavie called out again.

Alvis gave a sigh of relief and fell back onto the freshly nailed floorboards. Her arms and legs splayed out on the floor as if lifeless.

Lavie let out a loud laugh. "Tired Al?"

"Uh huh." Alvis grumbled.

Claus still worked steadily away on his portion of the house as if he'd never heard Lavie's voice at all.

"Hey Claus!" Lavie called out again. "Claus!" She yelled.

"Oh!" Claus was startled out of hammering. Luckily he missed his fingers this time. "Yeah?"

"Are you ready to head back?" Lavie called out, shielding her eyes from the western setting sun. To her, Claus only seemed a dark shadow on the horizon.

Claus looked over his shoulder at her and then back to the floorboards. He was nearly finished. It wouldn't be long before he would have the entire kitchen floor finished. He only needed a little longer.

"I'm almost finished." He called back. "I need just an extra hour."

"You're going to stay?" Lavie asked. "It'll get dark soon and Al's tired and hungry."

"It's okay. You don't have to stay with me." Claus replied. "I don't mind."

"But you'll be here all alone in the dark." Lavie replied.

"It won't be that dark. Besides Moran left a lantern here yesterday I can use that to get back." Claus turned around to face her. "Don't worry." He assured her. "I'll be fine."

"Alright." Lavie reluctantly agreed. "We'll go then. Just be careful okay?"

"I will." Claus replied. "I will."

Lavie glanced over her shoulder frequently as she and Al made their way home. With every glance she'd hope to see him following not far behind but each time her wish was not granted. She was over reacting, she knew that very well. Claus had always been right about her: she was gullible to folklore.

It was darker than Claus expected when he nailed the final floorboard into place. Thankfully he had Moran's oil lantern to guide his vision through the darkness. He sighed with satisfaction as he sat back and relaxed. His portion of the floor was finished. It had been well worth it to stay behind to finish.

He then got to his feet sluggishly and cringed as he felt his stiff joints crack on the way up. He then stretched out his limbs, picked up his tools and lantern and headed off.

As he took the first few steps, he regretted staying by himself. It would be a long a lonely walk in the darkness. Nonetheless he had to get back.

He made his quiet way up the hillside and passed through the empty town. Everyone was home now as the only light came from the small townhouses built directly in the settlement.

The fields loomed before him now, but instead of their friendly golden color they seemed like dark looming shadows. A threatening hiss came from them as the wind thrashed them about.

Claus was an extremely mild tempered person, so of course a small wind wouldn't unnerve him. He plunged into the fields fearlessly and was completely relaxed until a pale green light shone faintly to his left, far to the west.

He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the nearly translucent beacon in curiosity.

Lavie's voice resurfaced in his mind: _"The nightwatcher. That's the name the townspeople gave it, the monster that roams the wheat fields every night looking for humans to eat. They said that right before you die at its mercy, its body shines an eerie green! And then it devours your soul!"_

Claus then set off again with a little more haste, trying his best not to stare at the pale green light. But of course his curiousity got the better of him and he looked over at the light again. It was closer now, maybe only 200 feet away.

Claus then picked up his pace to a quick jog holding his lantern before him to guide the way. But he could feel the light coming closer. Maybe Lavie's folklore wasn't really folklore?

The light was brighter now, a putrid looking green. This sent Claus sprinting through the fields back towards the house.

He could see the warm lights of the house. He was almost there. He could make it if he ran fast enough. The light lingered even nearer or brighter than before. But Claus was too frightened to notice as he sprinted home.

Finally he reached the end of the fields and stopped with a halt. He looked around quickly on all sides. The light was gone. He let out a rather large sigh of relief.

"What's wrong with you? Did the dark have you running all the way home?" Lavie chuckled at him. She had been sitting on the front porch. "Look at you with that oil lantern. Remember back when we had electricity? We're so rustic now."

"Did – you – see – it?" Claus gasped for air after his quick run home.

"See what?" Lavie asked. "Claus you're really pale. Maybe you should sit down."

"That thing you talked about." Claus said as he began to catch his breath. "The nightwatcher."

"Are you making fun of me?" Lavie put her hands on her hips.

"No!" Claus exclaimed. "I saw it! It came after me!"

"I thought you didn't believe in silly folklore?" Lavie replied slyly.

"I believe that." Claus replied.

"Well you should have just come back with Al and me." Lavie answered. "I was waiting here for you to come back."

"You were waiting up for me?" Claus asked. It felt nice to be worried about.

"Well I wasn't going to go all the way back there to get you!" Lavie replied.

"I came to get you when you were gone in the middle of the night on the Silvana! You were downstairs gambling with a rowdy crowd!" Claus defended himself.

"That's different. I wasn't alone. I had Moran with me." Lavie replied. "There's some dinner leftover if you want it." She added.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore." Claus answered.

"You really saw something?" Lavie asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"Yeah." Claus replied. "There was something out there."

Lavie was silent a moment, looking at the fields surrounding them.

"Let's go inside. Almost everyone's in bed." Lavie replied.

"Okay." Claus followed her inside, but still his heart was chilled from the disturbing experience.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_A Simple Skeleton_

Soon the floor was finished in no time and the first perpendicular beams that would become the skeletons of the walls were put up.

Moran did most of the work on this segment of the house. His adult body moved the pillars as if they were twigs. But remarkably, Claus was able to hold his own with Moran even with his mangled fingers. Of course he didn't work nearly as fast as Moran but even so he was able to move a couple beams on his own. He had grown remarkably strong in the past few weeks.

Lavie backed up from this task as the heavy wooden beams were too much for her delicate figure. Also seeing as her hands were providing their valuable source of income by mapmaking, she didn't want to jeopardize their Claudia intake. Her hands were her most precious tools now, she didn't want to splinter or hurt them any more than she already had.

But she was still an active worker in that she would come down to the building site everyday to trace more maps. She had decided that if she wasn't going to work, she was at least going to be there to supervise.

"She's quite a character." Moran said as he nailed in the heavy beam that Claus held steady for him.

"Who? Lavie?" Claus asked.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Moran laughed. "She's out here tracing in the heat when she could be inside where it's cool. We should get Tatiana out here. Then Lavie would work, even if it did hurt her hands."

"Why's that?" Claus asked.

Moran paused a moment. "Because they can't stand each other." He blurted out plainly.

"What?" Claus exclaimed. "I wouldn't go that far."

"I would." Moran recoiled. "You can feel the intensity between them when they're in the same room together."

"Well," Claus sighed, "I know it's there. Honestly I think it's because they're so alike."

"Alike!" Moran exclaimed. "You think they're alike? Don't ever let either one of them hear you say that. Then you'll be dead on the spot."

"No." Claus shook his head. "You don't know them like I do." Claus replied. "I've known Tatiana long enough to figure her out and Lavie, well," he blushed, "nobody knows her better than I do."

"Oh yeah?" Moran laughed, the clanking of the hammer muffled his voice. "Then I'll stick with my warning: don't let them ever know you think that. Those two are rivals if I ever saw them."

"Whatever you say." Claus replied with a 'know all' smile.

Moran beat the final nails into place and at length stood up. "I'm thirsty. Do you mind if I take a break for a little bit?"

"Go ahead." Claus replied. "I can manage."

Moran nodded his head. "Yeah you can." He said aloud, as if agreeing with himself. "I keep forgetting you're not that scrawny kid anymore."

Claus chuckled slightly.

Moran left him then with a slight wave and went to sit over near the river where Lavie was busy sketching away. Claus proceeded to count out the nails appropriate for the next column.

"I agree with you." Said a soft voice.

Claus looked below the platform and found Alistia sawing away on one of the thick wooden beams. She had also decided to help them that morning but would quickly have to leave at noon to teach a lesson with Tatiana.

"Oh." Claus replied. "Hi Alis. I'm sorry," He scratched his head in embarrassment. "I forgot you were down there."

"Yeah." Alistia blushed, even now her shyness prevailed. "It's okay. I'm almost finished with this beam. You can rest for a minute; I've still got a ways to got before you can put it up."

Silence followed. It was inevitable. Claus and Alistia were such passive people that their shyness prevailed over all other characteristics leaving the two of them almost always in silence.

"So," Claus went on, determined to beat his timidity, "you said you agreed with me?" He asked as he sat down on the platform.

"Oh." Alistia blushed. "Yes, about Lavie and Tatiana. They're both so defensive on the outside. But when you break past that outer shell there's a soft underbelly vulnerable to even the slightest touch." Alistia smiled. "I'm rambling."

"No." Claus replied. "It's okay. I know exactly what you mean."

Alistia smiled and continued to saw, the thin muscles of her delicate arms tensed with each motion of the iron toothed saw.

"I knew you would." She smiled. "After that time in the desert I knew that Tatiana had opened up to you. It takes a lot for her to do that. She doesn't make herself defenseless to just anybody."

Claus was silent a moment. "I don't know what happened to her while we were there. I don't know what happened to me either. I can remember worrying about everyone aboard the Silvana. We watched it collapse before we went down so we didn't know what happened. The clearest memory I've got from that whole trip was when I was hammering some metal all I could think about was Lavie. The clanging sounded just like the scrap metal wake up call she'd give me back in Norkia."

Alistia smiled. "I've heard about that infamous alarm."

"Yeah." Claus chuckled. "But at that moment I…I just couldn't get her out of my head." He then shook his head clear of the memory. "We both came back as changed people. Especially Tatiana. I don't know why though."

"It's because she's never failed like that before." Alistia replied quickly.

"Failure? I wouldn't call it a failure to crash land a vanship." Claus replied. "She did a really good job. We could have died but she saved us."

"Claus," Alistia began, "Tatiana has always prided herself on being perfect. She lives only by the strictest principles because she can. Tatiana's a very disciplined person. She's always had to be, not just for herself but for the crew, the academy, her friends, and her family." Alistia's voice became suddenly more genuine than ever. "She's led a hard life. Not everyone knows that. She's always too busy trying to be the best at everything. That's why I think she decided to come here. To be free of all the competition of Prester: the vanships the wars and whatnot. Outside she can be as cold as ice but on the inside she's a very emotional person."

"That sounds like Lavie." Claus replied.

"This is exactly why Lavie and Tatiana can't get along. They're too much alike." Alistia laughed. She then sighed. "You and Lavie have a very special bond. I'm sure it was put to the test on the Silvana."

"Yeah." Claus replied. "There were so many times that I never knew what she was thinking. I'd known her all my life and all of a sudden she seemed so distant from me."

"I'm sorry." Alistia replied.

"Don't be." Claus smiled and ruffled his messy blonde hair. "It didn't last forever. Near the end, the end of the war I mean, when I was flying back to the Silvana from Norkia. You remember that, you were with me."

Alistia nodded. "All those checkpoints"

"Now that I look back on it; that was it, the moment I knew that Lavie and I would always be together no matter what." Claus replied.

"Really?" Alistia smiled.

"Yeah. I flew with you, and Al, and Tatiana too. All the friends I'd met along the way. And then at the very end there was Lavie. She was waiting for me with our vanship. The moment I saw her it felt like she had been waiting for me all along. After all the fights we had, she kept our promise of flying through the Grand Stream together." Claus smiled. "It just seemed that no matter what we went through or whoever we met we'd always be there for each other in the end."

Alistia smiled, the sound of the saw filling the air between them. "That's what friends are for."

Claus grinned widely.

Alistia then stopped sawing and gazed up at Claus.

"Claus," she began but then stopped short.

"What?" He asked.

Alistia blushed furiously. "You're going to think it's stupid. I mean it's so delayed and all."

"No I won't." Claus replied quickly. He was indeed quite curious as to what exactly she was hinting at.

"Okay." Alistia said quietly. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Claus frowned in confusion. "For what?"

"For standing up for me that time in the elevator." Alistia said slowly. "When everyone was pushing me around like some rag doll you came and shielded me from all of them." She then turned away and shook her head in embarrassment. "This is silly, I'm sorry. You probably don't even know what I'm talking about."

"You're welcome." Claus said gently.

Alistia then turned around to face him, her long single braid following like a long and elegant train of matte gold. "So you remember then?"

"Of course I do." Claus replied. "Those were rude men they shouldn't have treated you like that."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to finally say it. It just really meant a lot to me. No one has ever stood up for me before. I've always been the passive one. So it was nice to have someone want to defend me for once." Alistia replied.

"That's what friends do for each other." Claus replied with a warm smile.

"Yeah." Said Alistia.

Claus watched as Moran made his way back towards Claus. His break was over and he was ready to work again.

"I should get back to work." Claus said.

"Me too." Alistia replied.

The rest of the day went by smoothly as they had finally finished putting the heavy supporting beams into place.

They left briskly at sunset. Claus made sure of that. He didn't much care to be followed by pale green lights anymore.

"I'm glad you and Moran finished today." Lavie said as they walked back together. "I can't wait to get back to help you guys."

"It's hard work." Claus replied as he felt the soreness seeping through in his muscles.

"Yeah but nothing I can't handle. I think you forget that I'm your vanship mechanic. You don't know what I've had to do when you bring back our ship all banged up." Lavie replied. "Sometimes working on the house is a real break compared to some of the repairs I've had to make."

"Oh." Claus laughed nervously. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah." Lavie playfully mocked him. "You're pretty reckless up there sometimes."

A short silence enfolded the two as they walked slowly back. Moran was a little ways ahead lugging both his canteen and tool belt over his shoulder. He had always had a quick step.

"So I didn't realize Alis was here until after she'd left." Lavie went on.

"Oh. Yeah." Claus replied.

"I saw her talking to you." Lavie went on.

"Yeah."

"So what did you talk about?" Lavie prodded him.

"Uh – well." Claus rambled. "Lots of things."

"I like Alis." Lavie then replied cheerfully. "I wish she wasn't so quiet all the time. There's a really genuine person behind the shyness."

"Yeah, there is." Claus agreed with a startled grin. It wasn't every day that she flat out stated her feelings like that.

He was caught off guard to hear Lavie speak so fondly of Alistia. It was strange to see her take such a liking to someone she'd hardly known on the Silvana. He attributed such a prominent change to the time Lavie had spent tracing maps with Alistia. Obviously something had happened between them to kill the negative sparks.

Claus then suddenly smiled and looked up at the setting sun. All the women in his life were finally beginning to establish the delicate framework of friendship.

"So Claus," Lavie began, "I've got this great idea for shelves to put in our new hanger. It's going to be great; I've got all these ideas for it. I want to build us a really great workbench so we can have a place to make minor repairs." She then smiled smugly. "You'll like this next idea sleepy head."

"Oh yeah?" Claus laughed.

"Yeah." Lavie laughed. "I think we can make room for a small cot or something. I know how you like to fall asleep while you're tightening bolts or whatever."

Claus let out a loud laugh, rich and merry, something Lavie wasn't expecting. She hadn't heard him laugh, much less make him laugh like that, in a very long time.

Lavie smiled with more sincerity than ever. She had forgotten just how good Claus's laugh could make her feel.

"I know! I know!" Claus laughed. Even he could laugh at himself sometimes, especially when he was tired and foolish enough to spend the night beneath the vanship.

Lavie would sometimes wake up to find Claus's legs sprawled out from the belly of vanship. She'd chuckle at first but then her ruthless side appealed as she would habitually bring out the scrap metal and clang him awake.

"I think your ideas sound great Lavie." Claus replied.

"Thanks Claus." Lavie replied. "You know," she began again, "I've been thinking about that story I told you awhile ago. You remember? The nightwatcher?"

"Yeah." Claus replied.

"Did you honestly see it that night? Last week?" Lavie asked.

"Yeah." Claus answered quickly.

"You swear?" Lavie scrutinized him.

"I swear." He said. "Why?"

"Because I think I saw it last night." Lavie said softly.

"What? You saw it too?" Claus exclaimed.

"Yeah." Lavie answered. "Yeah I did. It was a pale green light moving outside the window. I mean, it was far off and all, nowhere near the house. But still, I could see it. Is that what you saw?"

"It sounds like exactly what I saw." Said Claus.

"Well." Lavie sighed. "We should be more careful then."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Walls and Shelves_

It was with great pride that Claus and Lavie, upon finishing the framework, requested that no more aid would be necessary from then on. This was something they had decided together long before the first brick of foundation was laid. This rest of this house, just like their old one, would be built by their own hands.

From now on, Claus worked from above as he laid the floors for the second story while Lavie nailed in smoothly sanded pine boards for the first story walls.

"You know," Claus said as he hammered between the ceiling beams at his feet, "with all this fresh pine we're going to have the best smelling house in the whole town."

Lavie looked up at him from above. "Yeah, until the hardwood ages."

"But it'll be nice while it lasts." Claus replied, placing another nail in place.

"Yeah." Lavie replied looking up at him from below. "It will."

She then smiled, "Hey," She said with a chuckle, "do you remember the time back in Norkia, back when we were building our first house, when you," she stifled a laugh, "when you nailed your sleeve into the floorboards?"

Claus rolled his eyes. "Yes." He admitted. His pride became ultimately crestfallen.

"That kept me laughing for weeks." Lavie replied. "You were just stuck there calling out my name because you couldn't get the cloth out without ripping it." She then pursed her lips. "Now that I think of it I had to fix that hole you made. Geeze Claus! Everything you do eventually leads back to me! Do you know that?"

Claus smiled at her. "That's because you've always been with me."

"Yeah well, consider yourself lucky!" Lavie sneered playfully.

Claus smiled. "I do, Lavie."

Lavie blushed suddenly. She didn't really expect him to say something like that so easily. "Yeah?" She blurted out, trying to hide her crimson cheeks. "Well you should feel that way." She replied awkwardly.

Claus grinned at her from above. In these few weeks he'd figured more out about her than he ever had. He found that whenever she was mad, her left eyebrow would twitch ever so slightly. When ever she was lying about something, she'd purse her lips and when ever she was embarrassed, just like this very moment, she'd break the sentimentality and act tougher than she really was. To Claus, Lavie was just one giant jigsaw puzzle waiting to be solved.

The next couple of days went by slowly as Claus and Lavie both realized just how easy it had been with all the extra hands around helping them. But even so they toiled on together. Sore muscles and aching bones were a constant staple marking their days now, but to see their house grow and grow was well worth the pain.

Together they worked slowly, putting care into each detail as this great project would last the rest of their lives. But still Lavie and Claus always displayed remarkable teamwork.

They would finish one room a day at a time, Claus from above and Lavie below. And thus in enough time the first story was finished.

From then on Claus installed the walls into the framework on the second story while Lavie built the shelves and benches she'd promised for the hanger.

"Hey Claus!" Lavie called up to him one day while he was working away in the top corner bedroom.

She could see Claus's tuft of blonde hair peeping out the window even before she called his name. Soon enough his fair face appeared in the window.

"Yeah?" He called down to her.

Lavie, who had been busy working outside pointed to a large wooden book shelf lying finished at her feet. "What do you think? You know, for the hanger?" She asked.

"What?" Claus replied, cupping his hand about his ear.

"For my manuals!" She shouted up to him.

Claus smiled in a sad way. They both knew that all of Lavie's precious manuals had been left hastily behind in Norkia. At that moment, Claus wished more than ever that he had thought to take something with him during his last stay in Norkia with Al.

Of course, granted, he had no idea that he would never return but even so, he wished he had taken the time to gather some of their most precious belongings: like Lavie's flight manuals, all their vanship tools, Lavie's kitchen knives that took her a whole year's worth of savings to buy, and of course the pictures his father had taken with his camera. He could remember when he was little just how much his father had treasured that expensive machine. He took it up into the skies with him, even on his final voyage to the Grand Stream. How Claus wished he had those pictures now.

"Hey Claus! Claus!" Lavie's voice pulled him out of his daydreaming. The startling wake up call caused him to bump his head on the window frame. "Ow!" He shouted, sending Lavie into hysterical laughter.

"Claus!" Lavie cried between gasps of laughter. "Are you okay?"

He peeked out of the square window again. "Yeah." He grumbled rubbing the large knot on his temple.

Lavie still chuckled at him. "Come on Claus! Take a break. Come down here and tell me what you think."

Claus trudged his way down the newly made stairway and out the hollowed doorframe.

Lavie was waiting for him patiently, sitting on the newly built shelf. "So what do you think?"

"It looks good." Claus replied, still rubbing his temple.

"No!" Lavie raised an eyebrow. "You're not looking! You've got to see all the dimensions and angles." She said as she walked over and stood beside him. "I measured it to almost fit the wall exactly. It's just a few inches short in height so I can push it into place."

Claus looked closely at the shelves and nodded. "It looks great!" He said.

"But do you think it'll fit?" Lavie asked him.

"I'm sure it will." Said Claus in encouragement. "And if not you can always cut it down to size."

"Yeah." Lavie agreed. "I never thought of that. Sometimes you get caught up in doing something so perfectly that you forget all the simplest things to fix an easy mistake." She sighed and then rubbed her eyes. "Let's take a break, huh?"

"Sounds good to me." Said Claus.

"It's almost noon, and I brought lunch for us." Lavie said. "Do you want to eat now?"

"Sure." Claus replied.

"Let's eat by the river okay?" Lavie said cheerfully.

"Okay." Claus smiled.

Lavie then sauntered over towards their vanship that gleamed like a silver bullet in the sun. In the past few weeks, Claus and Lavie had taken up flying back and fourth from the worksite.

This compromise took a great deal of begging on Claus's part. Lavie was strongly against the idea, she knew better than to waste precious fuel on such a mediocre idea. She quickly scolded Claus for being lazy and continued to walk each day across town. But soon enough, as she became accustomed to the soreness involved with such hard solo work, she eventually relented.

Lavie fished out the small knap sack that housed both their lunches she had packed early that morning. She chuckled as she drew out the small bags, for they labored like adults yet they lunched like school children.

Claus waited for her by the river, soaking his bare feet in the cool waters. Soon enough Lavie joined him and handed him his lunch.

They munched together on the rustic sandwiches in silence as hunger prevailed over any sort of social activity.

"Hey!" Lavie then gasped as she set her sandwich aside and crawled on her hands and knees to the very edge of the river. "Claus look at this!"

Claus reluctantly withdrew his feet from the waters and crept over to where Lavie was bent over the river.

"What is it?" He asked.

Lavie pointed at a cluster of small brown bulbs sprouting on the edge of the waters. "I think it's a mushroom!" She exclaimed.

"A mushroom?" Claus exclaimed. "Oh yeah! It is! Wow!" He exclaimed.

"You know what this means?" Lavie said, somewhat giddy with excitement.

"Yeah!" Claus exclaimed. "We can bring some back for Dunya!"

Lavie sat back and rolled her eyes. "No!" Lavie groaned. "Oh Claus, you're so naïve sometimes."

Claus sat back and shrugged his shoulders. "You keep telling me that so it must be true."

"What I mean is that mushrooms grow in only First Water back home." Lavie replied. "And they're growing here in this stream." Lavie grinned. "So don't you see Claus? We'll have First Water right at our back door anytime we want it."

"Oh." He said softly. "I never thought of that." A charming grin graced across Claus's gentle face. "Things will be different this time around Lavie." He then said boldly. "We won't have to worry about being poor anymore. We don't have to live like we did back in Norkia. No more castes or any of that. We'll all have First Water now. Everyone will live like kings and queens." He then looked over at Lavie who was smiling warmly at him.

The sunlight across her pretty face made her seem suddenly soft and fragile. "Yes." She breathed in the most delicate of whispers.

They looked at each other a moment, in a sort of tender way taking in the detail of each other's face and then at length both turned away as a crimson blush spread across their faces.

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence, both looking opposite ways as they were both too embarrassed to show their faces.

Upon finishing, they quickly resumed work: Claus back to the second story, and Lavie back to her shelves.

Claus blushed when even the slightest thought of Lavie came into his head. He wasn't ashamed now, for no one was there to see the blood rush in his cheeks.

Lavie was a very appealing girl, she had always been, even when they were little. It seemed that everyone seemed to know it but her. Whenever the subject of her understated loveliness came about she'd quickly shake her head and change the subject.

In fact, Lavie was by far the prettiest navigator ever to work for the Norkia Vanship Organization. Thus being in a male dominated industry, she received many advances and whistles whenever around the other pilots and navigators.

When she was young, Lavie had been a kind and gentle child. She would often pick flowers on the hillside where their house overlooked the city of Norkia and weave crown wreathes out of them for her dolls. He could still recall that image of her on the hillside just outside their house, in long auburn skirts with her long hair flying loosely in the wind.

She loved Claus's mother as if she were her very own mother, and likewise Claus's mother found a long lost daughter in Lavie. One of Claus's best memories of his mother was every night before they would go to bed, his mother would comb their hair with a precious white porcelain comb. Claus went first then would lay awake in bed and watch his mother comb Lavie's long red hair in the candlelight, waiting for his goodnight kiss. When she finished she would kiss them both goodnight.

Claus never forgot the way her cool fingertips grazed his billowy blonde hair or the way her lips grazed his forehead every night.

It was difficult to go on living after the death of both Claus and Lavie's fathers. But it was almost unbearable to go on without Justina Valca.

The day Claus lost his mother a part of Lavie disappeared. The kind and gentle girl was gone and what was left was an aggressive tomboy. She became defensive all the time as if afraid to connect with anyone.

When they first started out as vanship pilots, Claus was as protective as he could be of his childhood friend but as Lavie grew older she made it quite clear that she didn't need him to defend her anymore. From then on Lavie was always ready with a witty reply to any kind of vanship banter directed towards her. She was always in a certain defense mode.

Sometimes that kind girl inside Lavie showed herself. Claus had seen it that day by the river: the young Lavie he had grown up with.

Claus hadn't realized just how long he'd been thinking and working until Lavie startled him out of work again.

"Claus!" She called up to him.

"What!" He looked out the window again.

"It's getting late. So I'm going to take these shelves in and we'll leave." She shouted up to him. "Is that okay?"

"Sure!" Claus replied. He was quite happy to get back to a warm bed to comfort his sore limbs. "Do you want me to help you take those in?" He gestured to the three freshly built bookshelves lying at her feet.

Lavie raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "What? You don't think I can handle it?"

Claus laughed. "I was just offering!"

"Keep working on that room." Lavie replied. "Maybe you can finish before I can get these in."

"Okay." Claus replied and went back to work.

He worked patiently for some time until Lavie shrieked from below, a loud crash, shaking very house itself followed afterwards. "CLAUS!" She screeched from below.

Instantly Claus dropped his tools and darted down the stairs towards the downstairs hanger.

"CLAUS!" Lavie cried out in terror.

Claus ran into the hanger and gasped to find Lavie crushed up to her ribs by her heavy bookshelf.

"LAVIE!" Claus shouted as he ran to her and grasped the edge of the shelf.

"Get it off! GET IT OFF ME!" Lavie clawed at his thin coverall, grasping the fabric desperately. She then screamed loudly in a tone that sent shivers up his spine.

Claus gripped the edge tightly and with all the strength mustered in his fifteen year old body he lifted the tall shelf off Lavie and tipped it over, not caring if he damaged it at all.

"Lavie!" Claus cried as he knelt over his fallen friend. "Lavie? Are you alright?"

"N-no." She groaned. "I can't move. I-"

Her eyes then rolled back and she went limp.

"Lavie? Lavie!" Claus called to her. "Lavie! Tell me what to do! Lavie!" He put his hands to his head in panic and thought of what the best course of action would be.

With great haste he took her gingerly in his arms and ran outside to their vanship. She had never felt so small to him before. He lowered her in her seat and strapped her in with the intention of taking her back to the house. Surely someone there would know what to do.

It was the first time Claus ever cranked up the engine himself but he'd watched Lavie do it enough times to figure it out. He hopped into the pilot seat and fumbled with to strap himself in. He didn't bother with any of his flight gear, he had to get help for Lavie.

His hands trembled at the joystick as he thought of Lavie lying helpless in the back cockpit.

Claus hastily landed, one of his worst landings yet and was greeted by Dunya and Moran who quickly panicked when they saw Lavie lying lifeless in the back seat. Claus quickly explained the situation.

"Run and get the town medic, Moran!" Dunya said, fear filling her words. "We'll make her as comfortable as we can!"

"Try not to move her too much." Dunya said as she opened the door for Claus as he bore Lavie in his arms again.

They had arrived during the middle of dinner so everyone inside gasped when they saw Lavie's condition. "Back off everyone! Give them some room!"

Claus and Dunya gently laid Lavie down on in her bed while whispers could be heard by the closed door. Lavie's stomach had bruised to an eerie blue green while her left leg carried blotches of the same color.

"It looks like her leg is broken." Said Dunya softly, she pointed to the odd angle of Lavie's right leg.

Claus was silent as thousands of thoughts of Lavie streamed through his memory. He had already lost both his parents; that had been enough, but to lose Lavie, the one constant in his life. That had always been an unthinkable subject. Lavie had been the one he grieved with, the one who pulled him out of bed when he couldn't find the strength to get up. Lavie had been the one who pushed him to live through hardship. If he lost her, then he would lose everything.

Moran returned with the medic soon enough. He was an older man with wisps of thin white hair adorning his skull.

"We got here as soon as we could." Moran defended himself. "I carried him on my back so we could get here sooner."

"Yes and it was quite uncomfortable!" The doctor replied with a sour look. "Now let me have a look at her."

The medic put on a very ratty pair of glass and bent over Lavie. His hands probed the bruised spots with utmost care.

After what seemed hours he finally spoke.

"Well," he sighed.

"She'll be alright won't she?" Claus spoke suddenly.

The doctor laughed. "She's fine. Pretty banged up but nothing fatal. Looks like a broken leg and a couple of cracked ribs." He said, removing his aged spectacles from his small beady eyes. "Poor thing must have passed out from the pain. She's lucky though, it could have been much worse. Could have had internal bleeding and whatnot." He said as he opened the small tin box he brought with him and took out thick white bandages. "We've just got to wrap her up and she'll be fine with plenty of bed rest."

"Oh I'm so glad!" Said Dunya nearly crying with relief.

Claus let out a loud sigh. He felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

"We're going to need a splint for this leg though." The doctor said. "Once I set in back in place we'll need something to hold the bones together. We don't want it healing all crooked like this."

"We've got some spare lumber in the back." Claus said suddenly.

"I'm sure that will work nicely." The doctor replied.

"I'll get it right away." Claus said, getting to his feet.

He opened the door of the bedroom and was surprised to find Moran, Tatiana, Alistia, Alvis, and Morris all huddled near the door.

"What did he say?" Tatiana asked.

"It is bad?" Moran asked.

"Is she going to be okay?" Alvis asked. Her small hands gripped the thin fabric of Claus's dark coverall as tears glossed her pale blue eyes.

Claus then smiled, reassuring the bunch. "She's going to be okay. You know Lavie. She doesn't give in very easily."

The entire group of them, clustered in the small hallway, sighed with relief, sending a small wind rustling across Claus's face. He chuckled slightly.

He then made his way down the hallway towards the back door. Once outside he found the small pile of extra floorboards they had cut in excess. He searched through the pile and searched for the best makeshift splint. It was difficult, as the sun had dimmed and the twilight had set in. Soon enough he found a slender board perfect for the medical function.

He held it up to have a better look but seized up as a pale green light shone through the darkness at the edge of the fields.

Claus grit his teeth and slowly stood up. A sick feeling settled in his stomach as the green light slowly drew closer.

"Go-" Claus stuttered. "Go away!" He shouted in fear.

Suddenly the door creaked open behind him.

"Claus?" Dunya had opened the door. "What are you doing?"

"It was the night-" Claus then pointed back towards where he spotted the green light but found nothing in its place. He then shook his head. He was afraid to sound foolish in front of Dunya.

"What?" Dunya rolled her eyes. "Come on inside. The doctor's wondering where you are."

"Alright." Claus replied, taking one final look at where the light lurked, and followed her back inside.

Lavie was still lying unconscious only bandages were wrapped around her bruised middle now.

"You're just in time." The doctor replied. "The fracture is right there." He said as he pointed to the heavily bruised area just above Lavie's knee.

"Wait!" Claus exclaimed. "She's still asleep. Shouldn't we wake her up and tell her what's going on?"

The doctor winked. "Oh don't worry, we're going to wake her up right now. Hold her arms for me, both of you: one to each arm. They always thrash quite a bit when I set a broken bone in place."

"Okay." Claus said slowly and held her left arm while Dunya gripped her right.

"Here we go." Said the doctor. And with a sickening crack, he set Lavie's broken leg back into place.

Lavie let out such a howl that Claus would have covered his ears if his hands weren't busy holding Lavie down. Her eyeshot wide open and her upper body lunged forward in recoil but both Dunya and Claus struggled to keep her down.

"You bastard! You sick jerk!" She cried as she thrashed her arms about then at length fell back panting on the coverlets as painful tears flowed down her cheeks.

"It's alright now." The doctor said as he strapped on the splint Claus had collected with thick white bandages. "You did very well."

"Who are you?" Lavie asked, sneering at him in suspicion. "Let go of me!" She shook Claus and Dunya off her arms. Then at length her memory sank in. "Oh." She said softly. "I remember now."

"You've got a fracture in that mangled leg of yours. You're to be on strict bed rest until further notice." The doctor said as he packed up his materials.

"Bed rest? But I've-"

The doctor quickly cut her off. "If you want to walk again then you'll do as I say." He then dug through his medicine bag and fetched out a small bottle set with a cork on top. "Here." He said as he set the cool bottle in her hands. "It's for the pain. You're going to need it."

"Thanks." Lavie grumbled.

"I'll be back in a week to see how you're doing." He said with a hopeful smile.

"Thank you so much." Dunya said. "I'll lead you to the door. My husband would be more than happy to take you home." She shut the door behind them, leaving Claus and Lavie alone in the room together.

"Claus." Lavie said softly, her eyes began to water. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just had to put those damn shelves in myself."

"Lavie, don't cry. It's okay." Claus replied, pulling up the chair from her wooden desk to sit at her bedside. "How do you feel?"

"Like garbage." Lavie sulked. "It hurts to breathe."

"The doctor said you hurt your ribs."

"Well that explains it."

"Claus," Lavie began.

He could see the tears rising in her eyes.

"What are we going to do about the house?" She asked.

"We'll figure something out." Claus replied with a reassuring smile. "I promise we'll figure something out."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"**Rooftop"**

Claus was pleasantly surprised to wake up late in the day on his own rather than waking up at dawn to Lavie's harsh wake up calls.

He smiled and stretched out on the thin mattress, letting the sheets slowly slip off of him. He sighed with content and flung his feet over the bedside. His delight was short lived as he found Lavie lying wide awake in her bed across the room. He saw the splint tied to her mangled leg and the bandages around her ribs and instantly he remembered the events of the previous night.

Lavie seemed in a daze as she simply stared blankly at the ceiling. Her eyes, as if sensing his gaze, slid over and met his. She smiled weakly.

"You're finally up, sleepyhead." She said. "Even Al was up and dressed before you."

"Yeah." Claus replied, still reliving the prior trauma of the previous night. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Lavie replied, forcing a smile.

"Lavie," Claus began, the concern in his voice eminent. He knew exactly what she was doing. She was quite far from fine but would do anything to keep him from knowing it.

He wanted to tell her that it was okay to be honest with him, that he knew quite well that she was hurting and he was okay with it. He wished above all things that Lavie could be honest with him about her pain. He would have said these things, and he very well could have, but Claus declined. He was naturally a passive person, but this time he knew it would have been wrong. Lavie had been injured only last night, it was too soon for such a topic.

"You didn't wake me up today." Claus chuckled.

"Of course not!" Lavie rolled her eyes. "I can't get up to kick you out of bed! So enjoy it while it lasts."

Then with a great deal of effort she propped herself up on her bed pillows, wincing as the pain from her ribs radiated across her body.

"Can I get you anything?" Claus asked.

"Yeah, get me a new leg." Lavie replied bitterly and popped off the cork on the small bottle of salve the doctor had given her. She then proceeded to gingerly spread the thin balm over her leg.

"Lavie if there's anything you need. I mean it. I'd be more than happy to get it for you." Claus replied. "It's okay if you need me to help you."

Claus knew he had gone too far, as Lavie looked at him with watering eyes. She put away the salve and hid her face.

"No it's not okay." Lavie said, her voice choked in grief. "I'm so useless all the time."

"Lavie." Claus said softly. "What are you talking about? You've never been useless."

She was trying so gallantly to hold back her tears. But it couldn't hide the fact that she was angry at herself.

"I'm sorry Claus." Lavie then wept openly into her hands. "I'm always letting you down. Just like I did on the Silvana. I got a red out when you needed me the most. And now I'm a useless cripple. I'm always – I'm sorry!"

"Lavie. Lavie please don't cry." Claus said sadly. "You've never let me down. Ever." He said firmly. "You're just tired. You went through a lot last night." Claus said, once again sitting in her desk chair that was still pushed by her bedside.

"What are we going to do about the house? It was supposed to be our project. Something for us to do together." Lavie said, doing her best to keep from sobbing again.

"I'll wait for you to get better, then we'll finish." Claus said happily.

"You can't do that." Lavie wiped her face. "With all the afternoon storms we'll get the wood will rot before the roof can go up."

Claus paused a moment, thinking over Lavie's words. She was very right.

"Then I'll forget about putting in the walls and go straight to putting in the shingles. We've already got all of the materials for it. I can do that myself." Claus replied.

"You really think you can do that yourself?" Lavie said. "You might be spreading yourself too thinly."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know what I'm saying." Lavie replied sadly. "Do what you want."

"Have faith in me, Lavie." Claus then said. "You do when we're in the skies together. I guess now I'll just have to prove it to you on land too." Claus said as he got to his feet. "Now, I'm going to go and start on that roof."

"Claus, wait." Lavie said as she stopped him at the door.

"What?"

"Can you bring back my bag for me?" Lavie said slowly. "I guess we must have left it there all night. It's got all my mapmaking things in it. Maybe I can work on them while I'm stuck here. I'm sorry to be asking favors after all you've decided to take on by yourself, but, I mean, we did leave in a little bit of a rush." She forced a smile.

"Sure!" He answered. "Now rest! You'll be better soon."

Claus then slowly shut the door behind him and walked down the tapered hallway to the kitchen to find only Tatiana sitting alone at the table.

"Good morning Claus." She said as she was busy polishing her vanship helmet. "My goggles were filthy." She chuckled as she showed him the smudged glass visor of her helmet. "So I decided I'd clean them while I waited for you."

Claus was taken aback. "Waited for me?"

"Yeah." Tatiana replied. "I know about Lavie. She'll be mending like that for weeks. So I figured that you would probably need some help with the house. And seeing as though I don't have anything planned today, I thought I'd help you."

Claus scratched the back of his head, a habit he'd had ever since he was little whenever he was nervous. "Help? Oh. That's very nice of you Tatiana." He said slowly, attempting to sound as content as possible. "But Lavie-"

"Oh I see." Tatiana cut him off. "This is your special project with Lavie. I almost forgot." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm so embarrassed. But I guess I'll come anyways, you'd be working all alone out there. At least I can keep you company, right?"

Relief spread over Claus's body in cool waves. He smiled in gratitude. "I'd like that, Tatiana. I've just got to get my shoes."

"You don't have to worry about lunch." Tatiana said as she watched him strap on his heavy leather boots. Her pale eyes flashed in the sunlight. "Dunya made one for you before she left. It's right there next to the basin."

"That was very kind of her." Claus replied. "Where is she anyways?"

"Out with Al. They're visiting some people in the countryside." Tatiana answered. "She wanted to stay with Lavie but you know how Lavie is."

Claus chuckled.

"And Moran's out reaping grain and Alis is working one on one with the navigators today. So it's just me and you." Tatiana replied, a smile forming on her thin lips.

And so Claus and Tatiana set off together, but no sooner had Claus opened the door did he see the horrible landing job he had done the evening before. The vanship was nearly at the front door of the cottage and was at such an awkward angle that it seemed as if a giant had carelessly thrown it into place.

Claus hung his head in shame at the terrible landing. Tatiana was an ace at her field; of course she could see the flaws in his piloting that night.

"I was thinking we could walk." Tatiana said, breaking the silence between the two.

"Sounds good." Said Claus.

Claus, keeping to his word, then proceeded to neglect the second story walls and climbed right up to the thinly boarded rooftop and proceeded to hammer the tough shingles into place.

Tatiana joined him on the rooftop sitting quietly out of his way, watching Claus hover over shingle after shingle. As soon as he had finished the first row of shingles, he sat back and sighed.

Tatiana chuckled slightly. "It's hard work."

"Yeah."

"Sure you can handle it?"

"I'm sure."

"You're very idealistic, Claus. You'll regret that someday." Tatiana replied, resting her chin on her forearm.

"What's wrong with that?" Claus asked, looking over at her.

"You're setting yourself up for a let down, that's what's wrong with it." Tatiana replied. "Every goal that I set for myself I always make sure that it is attainable. Otherwise you'll end up a failure."

"Just because you set a lofty goal doesn't mean you can't ever reach it." Claus replied. "And even if you don't, you're not a failure. You can just try again."

Tatiana sighed. "You make everything sound so simple, Claus." She then smiled. "But what else can I expect from the son of the famous Hamical Valca."

Claus's heart warmed as he heard the name of his father spoken so proudly.

"Yeah." He sighed happily. "My dad was a great pilot."

"One of the greatest that ever lived." Tatiana replied. "We would learn about all of his feats when Alis and I were at the academy together."

"I hope I'm a great pilot like him some day." Claus replied.

"Claus!" Tatiana called out rather loudly, stunned at what he said. She then regained her composure. "You- you are a great pilot." She added more gently.

"Thank you Tatiana." Claus smiled at her. "That really means a lot to me when it's coming from you. You were the head pilot on the Silvana."

Tatiana smiled proudly, she wasn't afraid to show her pride over her accomplishments. "But thatdoesn't mean anything here."

"Well they mean something to me." Claus replied as he proceeded to hammer in the thick shingles. "I wish I could get to your level. All my life I've always been 'Valca's boy'. That's all anyone ever called me in Norkia. Like I wasn't good enough to have my own name, I had to be somehow acknowledged with my father's name in order to establish myself as a pilot. I wasn't good enough on my own."

"Well I think you're good enough." Tatiana replied. "And so would your father."

This comment, existing in such extreme rarity, especially since it was from Tatiana, caused Claus to beam with pure unadulterated pride. He had always considered himself a decent pilot but now with all of Tatiana's flattery he questioned the level of his own skills and abilities.

Lavie had never bragged about him, she wasn't like that. He knew that quite well. She had her own way of thanking him for things. She would sometimes let him sleep later than usual or would give him the bigger half of a meal she'd slaved over.

When they were young and recently orphaned, it was that quiet thankfulness that kept pushing Claus to become a successful vanship pilot. For who else was there to encourage him in his younger years? He'd endured the loss of both parents far too soon. His frail being could not exist without some sort of love in those tender years. Of course Lavie loved him warily, that was all he needed then.

"I never really thought about the way you lived." Tatiana went on. "You know, somewhat in the shadow of your father."

"Oh!" Claus was startled out of thought. "Yeah."

"It's always harder to start out when you're already on top like that. Your father already raised the expectations for you." She sighed. "It would be better to start out being a nobody. Then you've got nowhere to go but up, whereas if you're already well known, you've got to keep pushing to uphold the legacy."

Claus nodded. "I've never really thought of it like that."

"I did." Tatiana answered, hugging her knees up to her chest. "I think like that all the time. My father was a nobleman, I had to represent his line well. I think that was why I was so hard on myself all the time."

"You shouldn't be." Claus answered, putting another shingle into place.

Tatiana smiled over at him. "This is just like that time we spent together in the desert. I feel like I know myself better when I'm with you." She then felt herself blush furiously. Her mouth had become so languid around him that she had nearly lost her inhibitions. It wasn't everyday that Tatiana opened up to everyone.

"I'm glad you feel that way Tatiana." He smiled. Claus seemed to take no notice of the intimacy tangled within the comment. He was oblivious to it, much as he was with most things concerning emotions; especially with the gravity of love.

He then chuckled slightly.

"What is it?" Tatiana asked, terrified he was laughing at her.

"I'm not exactly sure it's the best thing to tell you."

"Tell me!"

Claus sighed. "You just really reminded me of Lavie."

"Really?" Tatiana exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"How is that?"

Claus looked up from his work and thought a moment. "Well."

Tatiana could tell that he was being very cautious as to what words to use. He knew that the friendship between her and Lavie was almost too delicate for tampering.

"It's like you've got two different sides of yourselves. Like with Lavie, she's not afraid to tell me when I'm wrong or when I'm annoying her. Kind of like you, you're not afraid to stand up to anyone. But with Lavie, and with you, sometimes a kinder side shines through. It's rare but when it comes about, it's worth it."

Tatiana was silent a moment.

"I've gone too far haven't I." Claus quickly replied. "I'm sorry, that's probably not even close."

"No!" Tatiana shook her head. "It's not that. I just never really thought about that. That's all." She sighed. "You know I'm not always Captain Wisla to you. I'm a real person too. I'm trying to leave that warlord behind. I want to start over here."

"You can. We all do." Said Claus.

With the subject of Lavie still in the air, Tatiana was suddenly haunted by her past words: ' …_you saw Claus, beaten to a bloody pulp and huddled on the floor. You didn't offer to help him you only wanted his name. It was a miracle he didn't have any long term damage.'_

"Claus," she began, somewhat embarrassed as she remembered their first meeting. She had left quite a bitter first impression.

"What?" He replied casually still at work on the roof.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Especially when we first met. I should have helped you. You were hurt so badly and I didn't do anything to help. Lavie told me you passed out from the pain. I'm so sorry!" She was doing her best to hold back her tears.

She looked up at him, he had stopped working now and was staring straight at her.

He touched his left cheek, just below his eye. It had long since healed by now but the memory of it caused that sore spot to ache from its past injury. "Thank you." He said softly.

It was then that Tatiana realized just how pure Claus's heart was. Here he was, after all the hardship she'd put him through and yet he considered her a friend all along the way.

The mood of their conversation remained in that sentimental tone as the sun began to creep below the horizon.

"It's getting late." Claus said as dusk approached. "We should be heading back."

"Already?" Tatiana exclaimed, sitting up from her reclined position.

Tatiana was quite impressed to see how far Claus had progressed without anyone else's help. He had nearly finished the entire south and left wings of the house. If he wanted to, he could probably finish the roof himself by tomorrow.

"Yeah." Claus answered.

"But the sun hasn't even set yet." Tatiana protested. "You've still got a good hour left of daylight. You don't want to waste it do you?"

"It won't be wasted." Said Claus as he began to put his tools away. "We're going to need it to make it back home."

"That's a shame." Tatiana shook her head.

Claus shrugged his shoulders. Deep down he knew Tatiana was right. He should work till the sun set, but he was secretly wary of the eerie green light that lingered when the darkness came. He had encountered it before and had absolutely no intent to meet it again.

He felt foolish for believing in folklore, but could not help but wonder if such a thing really existed. But nonetheless he kept is fear a secret from everyone.

So when Claus had gathered all his things, as well as Lavie's bag, they set off together. It was nearly sundown as they trudged up the hillside together.

Claus had worked harder than he meant to. The pain in his arms and shoulders made that quite clear. It would be like this now everyday. He didn't have the comforts of having Lavie working right by his side anymore. Now he'd have to work twice as hard for the desired results: to finish before the fall. This had been both Claus and Lavie's goal, but now it was Claus's goal alone. He would have to finish before autumn.

"Are you okay?" Tatiana asked him.

"Yeah." Claus smiled. "I'm just kind of overwhelmed at how much work there is left."

"Well you work pretty well solo." She replied.

"You think?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "You've practically got the whole roof finished." She sighed happily. "Sometimes it's just better to get things done by yourself. Being on your own is the only way to be sometimes."

"You think so?"

"Of course! Why? Don't you think so too?" Tatiana recoiled.

"Well," Claus hesitated to speak. He didn't like to verbalize his oppositions to such strong statements. He had always thought it better to keep his opinion to himself, but in the time spent with Tatiana he somehow felt comfortable enough to disagree. "No."

"And why not?" Tatiana asked, trying her hardest not to be defensive.

"I work better when I'm with someone. Like with Lavie for instance. We work better together than separately. I don't know what it is. Maybe because we've been together since we were kids, I don't really know, I just know that we work better with each other."

Tatiana was silent a moment, taking in everything Claus had to say. "I understand." She said slowly. "I guess I understand-hey!" She then broke off and pointed towards her left. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"That light!" Tatiana exclaimed.

"A light?" Claus felt his stomach turn with fright.

"Look!" Tatiana pointed near the same place. "There it is again! It looks almost…green."

"We should hurry back." Claus said, quickening his pace.

Tatiana caught up with him but still closely watched the area where the beacon appeared. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Claus said as they scurried through the quiet town: no one was ever out when it was dinner time.

The sun had set beneath the horizon when they plunged into the northern wheat fields that would lead them home.

"There it is again!" Tatiana exclaimed. "I'm going to see what it is."

Claus sighed heavily. Tatiana was fearless, of course she would want to find out the truth about the so called 'nightwatcher'. "No!" He shook his head, let's just get back.

"You're scared!" The epiphany burst out of Tatiana.

Claus blushed a strong hue of red. "I've heard stories."

"You mean folklore?" Tatiana laughed at him. "Claus I thought you'd know better than to believe in stupid things like that. There's concrete evidence behind every kind of legend."

She would have gone on but a rustle in the corn fields stopped her short. The nightwatcher shone only a few feet away from her.

Tatiana seized up in fear. All that talking had been a waste, Tatiana knew most of all that she had always been afraid of myths on the inside.

"Run!" Claus took her arm and they sprinted through the fields.

"It's still behind us!" Tatiana said.

Claus didn't bother to look; his focus was set only on getting back to the cabin.

"Claus!" Tatiana shrieked. "It's coming!"

The fear boiled in the pit of Claus's stomach. Tatiana had never seemed so alarmed to him, she never lost her calm in any situation so he didn't expect her to lose it now.

"We're almost there!" He said.

But before he could take another step, the glowing nightwatcher was before him: Pale green and looming over him like a neon monster.

The momentum between Tatiana was too strong thus they plowed into the creature and fell back at the strength of his stature.

Both Claus and Tatiana lay paralyzed by fear. It was too late to run now.

"Please!" Claus begged the thing, glowing with illuminating green light. "Please don't hurt us!"

But the creature didn't seem to move, instead came a voice, a gentle voice that seemed frightened as well.

"Lucciola?" It said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**The Nightwatcher**_

It had been a quiet day for Lavie and especially long as well. Bed rest naturally didn't agree with her. She had always kept busy, not because she had to, but because she liked to. It had always been an easy way to keep her mind off of things. So now that she was stuck stationary with nothing better to do than stare at the ceiling she felt utterly useless.

She was desperate for something to do, something to keep her mind off of the fact that she had injured herself. This state of extreme boredom continued throughout the day until sundown. So her excitement soared when she heard a roar of commotion come from the kitchen.

"Don't let him in here! He's one of them!" Dunya shouted. "No! Alvis you keep away from him!"

"No!" She heard Claus reply. "He's our friend. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

Their voices had become muffled from the walls but soon cleared as she heard footsteps approaching her door.

"We can put him in my bed." Claus said.

"He's so heavy." Tatiana grunted.

"Well he's unconscious!" Dunya scolded.

"We're almost there." Claus replied.

The handle to the door jiggled and Lavie watched in eager anticipation as Claus stumbled in with Tatiana.

They carried a haggard looking young man on their shoulders. His hair was tinged gray from filth while his white clothes were stained to match.

"Claus!" Lavie called out, hoping that he would explain to her just exactly what was going on. But before she could go on she caught a glance of the young stranger's face. There were markings about his pale face, on his forehead and eyelids. Gold markings: golden markings borne only by members of the Guild.

"Claus." Lavie murmured as she watched him and Tatiana lay the boy down on the bed. "It's…it's."

"It's Dio." Claus finished for her as he stood up, quite relieved from the weight. "Dio is the nightwatcher. He's the one that's walking around the fields. The night vision from his flying suit gave him that green glow." He said.

Dunya then peered in from outside biting her nails anxiously. She had never known Dio, nor any other member of the Guild for that matter. She had been brought up to loathe them as it was only natural to detest one's enemies.

Alvis peeked from behind Dunya skirts, desperately hugging the small yak as if it was the only thing in the world that could comfort her.

"But I thought he was dead." Lavie went on. "Claus we saw him…he just went flying out of his cockpit! Right into the Grand Stream!"

"He must have wound up on Exile then." Tatiana replied. "The winds in the Grand Stream are that powerful, they could have easily carried him somehow."

"I'm sure we'll find out everything." Claus replied. "We've just got to wait for him to wake up."

Moran then appeared, trying to coax his wife away from the door. "It's alright." He said gently. "I know Dio, he's a good friend of ours. He won't hurt any of us."

Dunya looked at him, with an expression that Lavie could not make out from her angle, and left as quietly as she had appeared.

Moran shrugged his shoulders. "She's fine. She just doesn't trust the Guild. After everything they've done who could blame her? She doesn't know Dio like we do."

"Of course." Said Tatiana as she crossed her arms and stared at Dio.

Lavie could barely take it all in as she stared at Dio from across the room. He had always been impeccably clean all of the time on the Silvana, so now that he was so filthy, he was hardly recognizable. His tangled hair hung about him in dreadfully knotted clumps while the decorative ornament that was always clasped to his hair was missing. His once decadent robes were tattered and seemed nothing more than rags now.

"Dio." She murmured softly.

Lavie had always questioned her relationship with Dio. He had always been friendly to nearly everyone he met but it was always in a distant way. He never seemed to get too close to anyone.

"Lavie," Claus said as he turned to her. "It's alright if he stays here? In our room, right?"

"I don't mind." Lavie said softly. "But what about Al? It's her room too. How does she feel about all this?"

"Al?" Claus called as he looked by the door.

Alvis quickly turned away from the door, hiding her from sight.

"She can sleep in my room." Tatiana replied. "I don't think she'd want to spend the night with Maestro Delphine's brother."

"Yeah." Claus replied. "Especially after what we saw when we went to the Guild together."

"I should be going." Tatiana said as she made her way towards the door. "Are you coming to dinner, Claus?"

Lavie instantly tensed up. She didn't want Claus to leave her alone with Dio. She hardly knew him.

"I think I'll stay." Claus replied. "I can always eat later."

"I'll have Dunya save a plate for you." Tatiana smiled.

Lavie was captivated by her smile. It seemed so unnatural for Tatiana to do such a thing.

"Should I do the same for you, Lavie?" Tatiana then asked.

"Uh," Lavie had been too busy staring at Tatiana's rare smile to be actively paying attention. "No. Dunya's already bringing me my dinner."

"Oh." Tatiana said, nodding her head in acknowledgement. "Are you feeling better?"

Lavie frowned at her. "My leg is split in half, how do you think I feel?"

"I hope you feel better." Tatiana then said and then quickly left.

Claus was quiet throughout the whole ordeal. He knew better than to come between two fighting women. But what truly bothered him was the state that it left Lavie in.

A frown marked her pretty face while her arms were stiffly crossed at her waist.

"I brought your bag back for you." Claus then said, taking her knapsack off from around his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you remembered!" Lavie exclaimed as she took the bag from him and began rummaging through it. "Everything's here, thank goodness." She then looked up and smiled. "Thanks Claus."

Claus smiled.

Dio shifted in the bed across the room.

"Dio." Lavie said softly suddenly remembering his presence. "I can't believe it. How did you find him?"

"He found us." Claus replied.

"Us?" Lavie asked. "You mean Tatiana was with you?"

"Y-yes." Claus answered nervously.

"So that's where she was." Lavie grumbled.

"She just came to keep me company." Claus replied. "Anyways," trying his best to steer clear of that potent subject, "we were on our way back when the green light started chasing us. But it somehow got in front of us and we ran right into him. That's when we knew. It was Dio with his night vision on."

"Unbelievable." Lavie replied. "So what do you think of folklore now?"

"Come on." Claus rolled his eyes.

Lavie chuckled, but stopped short as her injured ribs shot pain up her spine.

"Are you feeling any better at all?" Claus asked.

"I'm fine." Lavie replied briskly.

"You can tell me." He encouraged her.

"Don't make me think about it."

"All right then." Claus shrugged.

Lavie lay back on the soft coverlets of her bed. "Claus." She said as she snuggled up against the pillows.

"Yeah." He said as he took off his boots.

"What happened to you and Al when you were at the Guild?" She asked.

Claus stopped untying his laces in a dramatic sort of pause. The bitter memories washed over him, leaving him in a troubles state. "I don't want to say." He said softly.

"That bad, huh?" Lavie pressed him. "You can tell me, maybe you'll feel better."

"Someday I will. But it's not right to say it now, not with Dio here and all." He answered solemnly.

"Fine." Lavie rolled her eyes. "Be that way."

Lavie slept fitfully that night, too preoccupied with the fact that Dio was only a few feet away from her. Countless times she wished she'd taken her mattress like Al had and gone to another room. No one could predict what Dio would do upon waking. The fact that Claus slept on the floor between her and Dio was a slightly comforting fact but still, what was Dio like now?

The last time she had seen Dio he had been mad; piloting through the Grand Stream with no navigator. Claus had mentioned something about Dio's dramatic change, when he came back from the Guild, but not enough information to secure her thoughts on Dio.

On the other hand, Claus had no trouble sleeping at all. His sleep was virtually seamless until he was roughly awakened by Lavie.

"Claus!" She tugged at his sleeve, the only part of him she could reach without falling out of bed. "Claus! Wake up!"

He grumbled and did his best to ignore her but of course she persisted, he wouldn't expect anything less.

"Claus!" Lavie shook him vigorously.

"I'm up!" Claus sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was early, earlier than even Lavie's wake up calls.

"Dio's gone!" She said.

"What?" Claus's eyes shot open.

"He's gone!" Lavie said as she pointed to the bottom bunk.

"Gone!"

"Gone." Lavie replied as she bit her nails.

"Where did he go?" Claus asked as he got to his feet.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lavie crossed her arms. "No one else is up. Nobody will know!"

"I'll have to go get him." Claus said as he put on his boots.

"Go get him?" Lavie's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Claus replied. "He probably hasn't wandered too far off yet."

"Okay." Lavie said slowly. She was sad she couldn't go with him. All she could do was scold him at her bedside.

"I'll be back." Claus replied.

"Be careful, Claus." Lavie said as she watched him approach the door. "You don't know what Dio's like now."

Claus smiled. "I'll be okay. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Lavie smiled. "Okay."

Claus hadn't even set foot outside the front door when he sighed with relief upon finding Dio sitting alone on the porch.

"Lucciola?" His soft voice called. He turned around to glance at Claus and then quickly looked away.

"Dio." Claus said as he slowly approached him.

"Where is he?" Dio asked aloud. "He's never been gone this long before."

"I don't know." Claus answered even though he knew quite well that Lucciola had to be dead.

"I've been looking for him day and night but I still haven't found him." Dio went on.

"Why don't you come inside." Claus said gently. He knew more than anyone just how disoriented Dio was, as he had experienced his uneventful transformation first hand.

Dio paused a moment then at length nodded. "Alright." He answered.

Lavie was sitting up, waiting for Claus, when her returned. The moment her eyes met Dio's pale ones her hands clenches the sheets. Her icy white knuckles gave away her fear.

"Hello." Dio said blankly to her.

"H-hi." Lavie stumbled in her return. She wasn't quite sure that he actually recognized her. To her, he seemed more than just a little bewildered.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Dio?" Claus suggested nicely. "You've still got a while before morning comes."

Dio stared at him. "But I haven't found him yet. I can't rest until I've found him."

"Who? Lucciola?" Claus asked.

"You've found him?" Dio's eyes lit up with intense interest.

"No. Dio just go back to sleep. We'll talk about it later." Claus yawned and crawled back to his mess of blankets scattered on the floor.

But Lavie watched in vain as Dio lay back in bed and stared up at the empty bunk above him, his eyes wide open.

She was afraid to sleep under Dio's uncomfortable vigil and so she found herself lying quietly in bed until the sun came up.

The sun rose a reddish pink through the small square window and blazed a small square of light on the floor of the room. She watched sleepily as the brilliant square slowly crept towards Claus with the rise of the sun.

Lavie watched with a kind of dazed delight as it first illuminated the strands of his blonde hair into what looked like spun gold. It then slowly snuck down his fair skin towards his eyebrows and eyelashes. She stifled a chuckle as his eyelids shut tighter with the sudden brightness upon them.

He was a beautiful boy, Lavie knew this more than anyone. When she was younger, she was always teased for her friendship with Claus. The village girls would banter her, saying she wasn't 'good enough' for a noble like Claus. Their acidity continued even after the death of Lavie's father making it even easier to pick on Lavie to the point of tears.

Claus had been her only friend throughout those tough times. Often he would find her crying by her father's grave and would attempt to comfort her, but he was young and shy, thus most of the time he would end up simply sitting beside her silently.

It wasn't much, but it was all that Lavie needed. She smiled at him, sleeping silently next to her bed: he was always there when she needed him. Of course this relationship was put to the test upon the lofty walls of the Silvana but now that was behind them. They could go back to the way they were before the war, a regression both of them wanted. Slowly their relationship was repairing itself.

It wasn't until the sun had fully illuminated Claus's face that he began to stir with signs of life. At length he woke up and stretched out along the floorboards.

"Good." He mumbled. "He's asleep."

Lavie quickly looked over at Dio and saw that he had indeed fallen asleep. She then breathed a sigh of relief.

Claus sat up in his cluster of blankets and yawned rather loudly.

"Shh!" Lavie hissed.

Claus chuckled. "Don't worry. He won't wake up for a while."

"You can't be so sure!" Said Lavie.

Claus shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well." He then proceeded to reach under his bed and pull out his boots. "I think I'll work on the roof again today."

"Now?" Lavie asked.

"Yeah." Claus replied.

"Claus," Lavie began, trying as hard as she could to hide how desperately she didn't want him to leave her alone with Dio. "You're just going to get up and leave me here with him?"

Claus chuckled. "It's Dio! What harm can he cause?"

"That's easy for you to say! You won't be stuck with him all day!" Lavie replied. "Come on, just wait until the others wake up."

Claus analyzed her pretty face, twisted by her undeniable nervous energy. She didn't want to be alone with Dio, that was obvious, but there was something in her voice that suggested that she just didn't want Claus go, that she wanted him to spend the day with her.

"Do you want me to stay with you today?" Claus asked quietly.

"Uh-" Lavie blurted out. Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

"It's okay." Claus said warmly. "I don't have to go if you don't want me to."

"No." Lavie turned away. "I want you to work. You'll be bored all day if you don't."

"Lavie." Claus slowly walked over to her bedside and sat down at the edge of her bed. "It's alright. I don't mind." It was true, he didn't. Claus rather enjoyed the feeling that she wanted him there with her. Most of the time he felt that he was always getting in her way. So it was nice to feel wanted.

"Do you really want to sit in this room all day with me?" Lavie crossed her arms.

"If it's what you want." Claus replied.

Lavie smiled affectionately at him. It warmed her heart that Claus would throw the day away just to be with her. "Just go." She then said quietly. "You've got to get your work done."

"Are you sure?" Claus asked as he got to his feet.

"Yes!" Said Lavie. "I've got plenty of tracing to do now that my map bag is back. Now hurry before I change my mind!"

"Okay." Claus replied and gathered his weathered bag of tools. "I'll be back soon."

"Bye." Lavie watched him shut the door behind him.

She grimaced as soon as he had left. No matter what, Lavie always found a way to push Claus away whenever he tried to get close. She hated that about herself, as it was a trait that she still could never rid herself of. And now because of her loathed trait, she was alone in the room with Dio.

She quickly glanced over and sighed with relief as she found him fast asleep in Claus's bed. She wondered at just how easily Claus gave up his bed for Dio. He had always been kind, Lavie knew that most of all. He was almost too good sometimes. But his goodness always seemed to get them into difficult situations.

The thought of Dio soon re entered her mind and she quickly regained consciousness of her surroundings. So to pass the time, and to get her mind off of Dio, she took up her map tools and began tracing maps again.

She had many more to finish, as the demand was quite a bit higher than the supply. Nonetheless she was more than happy to re copy, as the money intake was well worth the hard work.

Her tracing was soon interrupted by a rustle of coverlets that sent chills up Lavie's spine. Dio was awake.

She peeped over her parchment to find Dio standing up beside the bed.

"Have you seen Lucciola?" He asked bluntly.

"I-uh." Lavie searched for words. "Lucciola. No."

Then as if a mute stupor, he turned away and left the room.

"Dio!" Lavie called out after him. She would have run after him if she had the wellbeing to do so, but her mangle leg forced her to stay put.

"Dunya!" Lavie then called into the hallway.

"It's all right!" Lavie heard Tatiana call back from the kitchen. "We've got him."

Lavie then watched as Tatiana guided him back into the room and sat him on Claus's bed.

"We can't have you wandering around aimlessly, Dio." Tatiana said to him, sternly crossing her arms. "You've done enough of that already."

The look upon Dio's face looked as though he hadn't heard a word Tatiana had said. His lurid eyes were wide yet seemed empty, as if no life were inside. This dull trance seemed to encompass his entire body as he seemed languid as a whole.

"Shouldn't we get him a doctor or something?" Lavie asked quietly. "I mean, look at him!"

Tatiana looked over at her. "That's what I was thinking at first, but now that I see the problem I don't think it's necessary."

"So what's the problem?" Lavie asked skeptically.

"Shock." Tatiana replied. "He's in a state of pure shock."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I lost plenty of good pilots to it." Tatiana then turned to face her. "It was always the younger pilots too. Their minds too fragile to handle the emotional stress of war…to see people falling out of the sky…to their death…it's a little too much. That's why I was so hesitant to let you and Claus fly together for the Silvana." She sighed. "I thought you couldn't handle it."

Lavie smirked.

"And I was very wrong." Tatiana replied solemnly. "Very, very wrong."

Lavie looked away. As much as she hated it, she was beginning to _slightly_ warm up to Tatiana.

Even now she still seemed so stern with her black clothes and icy eyes but to hear her speak so kindly was astounding.

"Something happened to Dio that greatly disturbed him emotionally." Tatiana went on as she retied her cream colored kerchief. "Do you have any idea what?"

"No." Lavie answered.

"Has he done anything strange?" Tatiana continued to question her.

"Not really," Lavie answered after some thought, "well he keeps asking for Lucciola. I don't know if that's really strange or not, seeing as though they were so close and all."

"Lucciola's dead." Tatiana said abruptly.

"What?"

"He died." Tatiana said again.

Lavie quickly glanced at Dio, to see if he had heard Tatiana speak so roughly about such a tender subject. Thankfully he had not moved from his trancelike state.

"He died?" Lavie mouthed softly. "How do you know?"

"Claus told me. It happened while he and Al were captives at the Guild." Tatiana replied swiftly.

"Oh." Lavie said softly, slightly jealous that Claus had told Tatiana and not her. Instantly everything she remembered about her last encounter with Dio came together. The reason he was so disoriented, the reason he seemed so lost, the reason he flew without a navigator. It all made sense: Dio was in denial of Lucciola's death.

"This stupor he's in must be some kind of coping mechanism." Tatiana said. "I've got a lesson soon." She sighed. "You don't mind keeping an eye on him?"

"No." Lavie answered. Now that she knew of Lucciola's fate, a part of her sympathized with poor Dio.

"Thank you." Tatiana smiled and left the room quietly.

And so once again Lavie was left alone in the room with Dio.

She looked over at him, still sitting on the bed, positioned the way Tatiana had left him. He was like a living rag doll.

The only movement Lavie could make out was the slight rise and fall of his shoulders with his shallow breathing.

"Um, Dio." Lavie called out to him quietly. "Are you tired? You can lay down again if you want. Maybe even sleep."

Dio's sunken eyes slowly rose to meet Lavie's.

He slowly looked away from her and then towards the window.

"No." He said softly. "I'm not tired."

"Oh." Lavie replied, startled as she actually received a vocal response from him.

He continued to sit at the edge of the bed with his constant blank stare.

"Um," Lavie continued the conversation. "Dio?" She asked hesitantly.

She of course received no response.

"Dio?" She asked again. "Do you know who I am?"

No reply came.

"Do you remember me at all?" Lavie pressed him further.

Dio was silent, something she expected, then turned his pale face to the sunlight streaming through the window. Lavie watched as his porcelain skin was bleached out by the sunlight, turning him into a living ghost.

"I…" Dio began. "I'm…"

"Yes." Lavie gently urged him on.

"I'm so…lost." Dio said softly. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh, Dio. I know." Lavie suddenly felt sorry for him. "I know how you feel."

He then looked at her skeptically.

"Really, I do." Lavie replied softly. Her cheeks then grew flushed. "I'm sure I've said this before, and I know it's silly, but I feel that way whenever Claus is away. We're like each other's compass, a guiding force, so whenever we're separated we each become a bit lost ourselves."

Dio then lay back on the bed. "A compass." He repeated. "So that's what it is then."

"Yeah." Lavie nodded.

He then slowly laid back on the bed, his pale hair lay slack across his face. "You're wrong." He said slowly.

"Huh?" Lavie replied. "About what?"

"Of course I remember you." He replied softly.

Lavie was silenced. "Oh." She replied quickly. "Well then…" She quickly went back to sketching, trying to avoid awkward conversation with him.

After a long session of sketching and tracing, Lavie had finished yet another duplicate of her precious map. She fell back onto her pillows and sighed with satisfaction: another product of her hard work.

Long thoughts filled her mind with all the possibilities of having a new house. Like how she could always have the mechanic garage she'd always wanted. With the long workbenches full of tools, new tools of course, new air tanks, only the best of everything would do. High shelves to hold all of her new manuals she would write.

The moment she thought of shelves she cringed. "Damn shelves." Lavie grumbled as she sat up to start another copy.

Her heart stopped the moment she saw that Dio had gone missing again.

"Dunya!" Lavie shouted. "Dunya! He's gone again!"

"What!?" She shrieked from the kitchen. "But I've kept an eye on the door." Her voice gradually grew nearer as she approached her room. "There's no way he could have gotten out!"

"Well he's gone!" Lavie answered. "I know Dio, he's clever like that."

"He couldn't have gotten far." Dunya said as she quickly left the room. "I'll be right back. Don't move!"

Lavie rolled her eyes. "Don't move?"

"Sorry!" Dunya called back in embarrassment, realizing her foolish error.

A tense five minutes later, Dunya pushed Dio back into the room.

Lavie watched as Dunya pushed Dio rather forcefully back onto the bed. She sighed heavily and turned to Lavie. "Please Lavie," She said as she put a hand to her head. "don't let him leave your sight! I can't have this monster wandering around aimlessly here!"

"Dunya." Lavie replied softly. "He's starting to come around. He can hear you."

"I don't care!" Dunya replied. "I don't want that thing near me!" She then quickly whirled around and stomped out of the room.

Lavie winced at her harshness. It would take a great deal to allow Dunya to accept Dio into her life.

"I'm sorry." Lavie said to Dio softly. "She just doesn't know you."

"It's alright." He said as he reached into his pocket and drew out a small stem flecked with small purple flowers.

She then watched as he reached a pale hand towards her desk and grabbed the mortar and pestle she used to grind up pigments.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

She watched as he ground up the plant and then sprinkled the bits into her water canteen.

"Hey! Stop it!" She said, flailing her hands. "That's my water you're polluting!"

He then looked at her, his dull eyes holding the smallest bit of life in them. "It's for the pain." He said quietly, gesturing at her leg.

"Oh." Lavie answered. "I've already got something for that.

He then went to her and gave her the canteen. "This is better."

"Okay." She hesitated, then cautiously took a drink.

"Thanks." Lavie replied slowly. She then began to wonder, maybe this Dio was the same kindhearted Dio they had known. Maybe he wasn't the monster they had made him out to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Nobody's Perfect_

The day passed quickly for Claus as he was busy with the house. Having this sole responsibility on his shoulders was almost overwhelming, but nonetheless it was his days alone that he got the most work done. But even so, although his days were busy now, they were incredibly lonely. He missed Lavie keeping him company, even if all she did was nag at him.

Though he worked hard, his mind was always racing. He worried about Lavie, alone with Dio. Of course he had promised her he was harmless, but he didn't like to leave her in such a vulnerable state. She was injured, unable to walk, what could she do if Dio started acting fanatical again?

He hadn't told her about the last time he'd seen Dio. About the way he'd slaughtered people without a care. He was Delphine's creation then. Claus still didn't want to believe that Dio was that same person. Maybe it was because he wanted to believe that people were innately good. Or maybe it was because Dio was his friend. Nonetheless, he couldn't have Dio continue to roam the fields hunting for who knows what. Claus was kinder than that and he knew Lavie would understand.

So it was a great relief to have Lavie happily welcome him when he came home that night.

"So everything's alright then?" Claus asked fearful that she was hiding how she really felt. She was quite good at that sometimes.

"Yeah." Lavie answered. "It's fine. He sleeps so much" She looked over at Dio, sleeping soundly in Claus's bed. "Tatiana said it's good for him. He's in shock."

"Oh." Claus replied.

"I only got two maps done today though." Lavie replied. "I was too busy talking to him."

"He talked?" Claus asked.

"Uh huh."

"What did he say?"

"A lot of things." Lavie sighed and tapped her chin in thought. "Did you know he studied medicine?"

"No." Claus answered.

"Well he did, and he even made me this anecdote for the pain. I can hardly feel it." Lavie said as she gestured to her mangled leg.

Claus smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He couldn't help but wonder if Lavie's sudden good mood was a side effect from Dio's magic drug.

"Me too. I just wish I could be out there with you." She sighed. "It must be hard work out there all by yourself."

"It is, but I don't mind." Claus answered.

"Of course you don't mind, you're not stuck in here all day!" She harassed him.

Claus chuckled. There was the Lavie he knew so well.

"It was just the two of us all day." Lavie added quietly. "Everyone else is so afraid of him, they won't even come in the room. We're all he's got."

"Yeah." Claus replied sadly.

"The doctor's coming tomorrow." Lavie then said, desperately trying to change the subject. "Maybe he'll say I'll be able to walk for your birthday."

Claus smiled sadly at her. "That would have been a great present." Knowing quite well it was impossible to walk that soon, his birthday was only two days away.

"I know." She replied.

Dio then stirred across the room causing both Claus and Lavie to peer in that direction. He was still sound asleep.

"I think I'll take Dio with me tomorrow." Claus said, turning back to Lavie.

"I think that's a good idea." She replied gently. "He can help you."

"You want Dio to help with the house?" Claus asked, surprised at her decision. He had only intended just to keep Dio under his vigil, not to help him build. It was too dangerous to have someone like Dio, who was debilitated, working with such potentially dangerous mediums.

"You can't keep doing this by yourself Claus." She said. "It's too much for one person, and I'm being selfish by making you do it alone."

"Lavie." Claus began, ready to assure her that it was fine. But she quickly cut him off again.

"Get Moran or Alistia or even Al. They'll help." Lavie went on. She paused slightly. "Even Tatiana if you have to, as long as you have someone to help you."

"Come on Lavie, stop acting ridiculous. We've talked about this." Claus rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to say it? This is _our_ house. It's _our_ house Lavie. Nobody else's. I wouldn't want to build this house with anyone else."

"Claus." Lavie turned away trying to hide the watery glaze over her eyes. "Why do you have to be so good?"

The next morning, Claus had begun to regret his decision to take Dio with him when Dio only followed him like a silent ghost. The awkwardness was almost too much. Therefore in a desperate attempt to rid them of the tense air surrounding him, Claus began minor conversation. He hoped that what Lavie said about him speaking to her was true, perhaps he'd do the same for him.

"So Dio," he began, "how do you like it here." Claus grit his teeth the moment he spoke the words. He knew it had been an utterly stupid question.

"Here." Dio repeated.

Claus was startled to hear an answer from him, one that wasn't inquiring as to where Lucciola was.

"Here." Dio repeated again. "I don't even know how I got…here."

"Do you remember anything?" Claus asked, adjusting Moran's tool belt over his shoulder. "I mean do you remember anything before this?"

Dio was silent, Claus figured he must have been recalculating the events in his head.

"I remember falling. Falling. Down. Sometimes up." Dio replied.

"He must mean the Grand Stream." Claus thought. Instantly the image of Dio plummeting out of his vanship crossed his mind. "The wind currents are so strong they must have carried him somehow."

"And then," Dio said slowly, his familiar gentle tone began to show through. It was a much nicer contrast to the eerie wandering voice of before. "I remember now. I fell into a sort of grotto. Yes a smooth fissure of some sort where I then crawled inside a small compartment, away from the winds."

Dio nodded, his pale gold eyes shining with a still unnatural light. The golden brand on his forehead sparkled, a sort of 'all seeing eye'. "Yes. That's the way it goes."

"But how did you get here?" Claus further pushed him with his explanation. He slowed his pace to walk beside the pale boy.

"Here." Dio tapped his chin. More and more he was becoming the boy Claus had known on the Silvana. "I don't know. I slept and when I opened the compartment, it was here. I was here."

"He must have flown into Exile." Claus thought. His mind then regressed back to the voyage on Exile. There, Tatiana explained to him the attributes that made Exile so unique, one of which being it's curious outer trap doors.

"No one knows why they're here." Tatiana had said to him as they watched the dim stars pass by on Exiles wide windows. "It's something we'll never know, along with the true origins of our ancestors."

"Where are we going?" Dio's voice then interrupted his lucid memory.

"Oh!" Claus chuckled. "I guess I should have explained that in the first place." He scratched the back of his head. "Well, Lavie and I are building a house. You remember Lavie, right?"

Dio turned and stared at him, giving neither a clear yes nor a clear no.

"Yes. Well…we're off to go and work. Actually I am, seeing as though Lavie's hurt and all." Claus spoke hastily.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Dio said calmly.

"Huh?" Claus blurted out. Dio certainly had a cryptic way of speaking.

"Her leg." Dio stated.

"Oh, that's right." Claus replied as he recalled his conversation with Lavie earlier. "Lavie mentioned you studied medicine."

"Only when she wasn't looking." Dio replied. His face was suddenly very grim. "I had to be careful about my studies. Especially when she was around. Her only interest was bloodshed."

This time Claus knew exactly who he was referring to. Only Maestro Delphine could be so bold. Her blood-fed roses were evidence enough for Claus to put the pieces together.

"No matter what I did I could never escape her." Dio replied. "That's why I flew so much. That's why I had Lucciola. And that's why I must find him now."

"To escape Delphine?" Claus asked.

Dio winced at her name. And Claus knew instantly he had hit a sensitive subject. Nonetheless, he was rather impressed with all the information Dio was providing. Lavie had spoken truthfully, Dio was quite talkative indeed.

A long silence passed between the two. They were nearly there now. Claus hadn't realized how far they'd gone until he saw the buildings of the little town shrink behind them and the pink flowered trees of the orchard before them.

Dio upon reaching the crest of the great hill before the valley orchard formed beneath his feet, suddenly stopped. Claus watched, the wind billowing their hair with its summer sweetened breath, as Dio's face suddenly became quite solemn.

"I…" He drifted off into that familiar meandering tone again. "I'm never going to find him…am I." He said aloud as if trying to convince himself that Lucciola was really gone.

The only sound between them now was the gentle howl of the wind upon the hill. It was always stronger at such an altitude.

"Dio," Claus began. There were so many things he wanted to say. He understood death better than anyone.

"No." He replied briskly. "I don't want to hear it." He then slowly pushed the toe of his tattered boot into the soft grass. "I know what happened. But a part of me still wants to believe he's out there somewhere. As long as I have that hope that he's there, just waiting for me to find him, then I'll be alright. Because that's what friends do. They wait for each other." He paused and slowly ran his thinly gloved hand over his brow. "But…I'm just so…lost."

"You've got us, Dio." Claus replied hesitantly. He knew this was an emotionally tense moment for him.

"Yes." He answered.

"And we all have days like these when we've lost ourselves, but you learn to overcome them and live again." Claus replied.

Dio smiled slightly and a huge relief passed over Claus.

"Now come on. We've got a lot of work to do today." Claus said, and marched down the hillside.

Meanwhile, Lavie was dreading her visit from the town medic. She sat, eating the sandwich nervously beside Dunya, who had come in to keep her company.

"My goodness Lavie!" She exclaimed. "I haven't seen you this quiet since, well, I've never seen you this quiet!"

Lavie forced a laugh.

"Oh." Dunya chuckled. "I see. You're nervous. Afraid of what he'll say, huh?"

"I don't like doctors." Lavie replied. "All they do is give bad news."

"Oh come on now," Dunya rolled her eyes, "you know that's not true."

"It is." Lavie replied, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Dunya, knowing that it was foolish to argue with Lavie, soon changed the subject.

"You know Claus's birthday is tomorrow." Dunya went on, smoothing out the folds of her white apron.

"Yeah. Of course I know." Lavie replied, her mouth full of food.

"Well I know you haven't been the most mobile person in the house, so if you need me to go out and get him something I would be happy to do it for you." Dunya said.

"That's okay." Lavie replied.

"You've already gotten him something?" Asked Dunya.

"Uh huh." Lavie answered.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to say." Lavie replied nonchalantly. "Besides, it's supposed to be a surprise anyways."

"Alright." Dunya replied, a little disappointed.

"Dio's doing much better." Lavie said suddenly.

"Really." Dunya replied, her voice seemed to lose all its interest.

"Yeah." Lavie replied, instantly sensing Dunya's strong dislike for Dio. "Dunya, I know you don't like him. I just think-"

But Dunya cut her off before she could finish. "We are not going to talk about this." She stated firmly.

"Dunya! Lavie!" Alvis's soft voice called from the kitchen. "He's here!" She had been keeping watch in the kitchen. Her footsteps quickly pattered towards the door.

"Dunya!" She said, quite out of breath. "The doctor's here."

Dunya laughed. "Well let him in!"

"Okay!" She then scurried back to the front door.

"Are you ready?" Dunya asked.

Lavie rolled her eyes. "Just bring him in." She griped.

Of course the meeting wasn't as ill fated as Lavie had thought it would be. The withered old doctor just changed the splint and examined her leg.

"You're healing remarkably fast." He said as he rewrapped Lavie's leg. "Your ribs have completely mended. And your leg looks much better than before. Almost no bruising at all! By next week I think you should try walking a little."

Lavie's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Walking?" She exclaimed. It sounded so foreign to think she would actually be mobile again.

"Well yes, with support of course." The doctor said nonchalantly as he tied the gauze into place. "Crutches and such, you understand."

"Well that's good news." Dunya folded her hands in her lap and smiled with relief. "Very good news indeed." She smiled at Lavie. "Claus will be very happy to hear it."

Lavie smiled, and strangely felt her eyes water with tears of relief. "Yeah." She said softly, trying her best to hold in her emotion.

"I think that's all I can do here." The doctor said as he packed up his heavy satchel of medicine and gadgets.

"I'll let you out!" Alvis said, eagerly waiting at the doorway.

"Alright then." The doctor smiled at the young girl and her eagerness to help. "Take care everyone." He bid them farewell and then left.

"What good news huh?" Dunya said.

"Yeah." Lavie grinned.

"All right then." Dunya got to her feet. "I've got to clean these dirty dishes before everyone gets back for dinner." She said as she gathered Lavie's plate and glass of water.

"Dunya." Lavie said her name slowly. "When we first came here we hardly knew each other."

"Yeah." Dunya replied, not quite sure where Lavie was going with such a statement.

"But since I was friends with Moran, you trusted me, because I was a friend of a friend." She went on. "You said you could trust anyone who was a friend of a friend."

"Right." Said Dunya.

"So why is this any different with Dio?"

"Lavie-"

"He's my friend, Dunya, a friend of a friend, as well as Claus's, Al's, Tatiana's, Alis's, and Moran too. So why is this any different?" Lavie said calmly.

Dunya stared at her sternly a moment, then at length spoke. "Tatiana is my friend, Lavie, a friend of a friend, as well as Moran's, Al's, Alis's, and Claus too. So why is that any different?" Dunya smiled slightly, knowing she had outwitted Lavie for once. "Looks like nobody's perfect in this room." And then turned and left the room.

Of course Lavie wasn't easily outsmarted. So Dunya's sharp comment left her in a sort of dumbfounded stupor.

Lavie was trying when it came to Tatiana, even if no one noticed, but it was difficult. It wasn't everyday that people put aside their grudges and started on a clean slate. Lavie didn't believe in forgetting the past, but her time here was beginning to change that stubborn mindset. Perhaps to forgive and forget was an acceptable route here. But still, it didn't bother her as much when she realized that Dunya was in the very same predicament with Dio. At least someone else was experiencing the same emotions as her. But what truly bothered her beneath the shock was that deep down, Dunya was right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Birthday Boy_

Claus hadn't expected much for his birthday, just a simple dinner with his friends. So he was quite overwhelmed when he found everyone waiting for him at the table come breakfast time.

Dunya had cooked him a rather largely proportioned meal that consisted of the best bacon and eggs Claus had ever tasted.

But despite his newly gained important status as the 'birthday boy', Claus wanted nothing more than to spend his birthday working on the house. Of course the women of the household begged him to stay behind and enjoy his special holiday in peace, but Claus declined.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lavie asked him as she watched him pack his things.

"Of course I'm sure." Claus replied. "You can't have me sitting around doing nothing."

"But it's your birthday." Lavie replied. "And even I'm telling you to enjoy it."

"That's the funny part." Claus replied. "Because if it was any other day you'd be pushing me out of bed, wanting me to work." He sighed. "Look at us now. I'm the one that wants to work while you want me to stay and be lazy."

"Probably because being lazy is all I'm used to now." Lavie replied. She then sighed. "It's your birthday. Do what you want."

"Thanks Lavie." Claus smiled at her. "I knew you'd understand."

"Well, I really don't understand but if that's what you want then go ahead and do it. It's not like I can get up and stop you." Lavie replied.

"I thought the doctor said you could start walking again?" Claus asked.

"Not on my own!" Lavie exclaimed. She smiled as she watched Claus fold the tousled linens of his bed. "Look at you." She sighed. "Sixteen. We're getting so old, Claus."

Claus turned and faced her, smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "That's just how life is."

"I guess so." Lavie replied. A slight blush spread across her cheeks. "Now hurry up and go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you get back and open all of your presents."

Of course Lavie was sad to see him go. Every day she was sad to see him head off to work without her. But still she knew her place with everything. It would be stupid to head off to work with such a severe injury.

She couldn't quite fathom that Claus was already sixteen. Had they really been together for nearly ten years? To Lavie, it seemed Claus would always be that foolish boy of her childhood. She had grown to love that about him.

"Lavie?" Tatiana's voice interrupted her daydreaming.

"What?" She replied, rather startled.

"Dunya's made lunch if you're hungry." She said.

"It's lunch already?" Lavie question.

"Yes." Tatiana answered. "Dunya's made a sandwich for you, if you'd like it."

"Sure." Lavie replied. But much to her surprise Tatiana remained in the room. "Did you need something else?" Lavie questioned her.

"It's waiting for you in the kitchen." Tatiana replied. "Dunya wants you to try to walk to the kitchen."

"What!" Lavie shouted. "Are you crazy?"

"I don't want to hear it Lavie!" Dunya called from the kitchen. "You heard the doctor! He wants you to start walking again."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to get up and walk like nothing ever happened!" Lavie scolded.

"I'll help you." Tatiana said quickly.

"What?" Lavie blurted out.

"No one expects you to walk on your own. So I'll help you. You can lean on me." Said Tatiana.

Lavie was cornered. She didn't want to make herself vulnerable, especially to Tatiana. She wasn't comfortable with the idea that she would have to depend on Tatiana for once.

But no sooner had this thought crossed her mind that Dunya's bitter words rang loud and clear inside her head. _"Tatiana is my friend, Lavie, a friend of a friend…"_

Lavie cringed as she recalled the memory. But deep down, the inner most depths of her being, Lavie knew Dunya was right. It was the new world. The old world was in the past and along with it went all the past disputes and grudges. Tatiana was trying, Lavie found that she could try as well.

"Okay." Lavie said slowly. Agreeing to Tatiana's proposal to help her to the kitchen.

"Okay." Tatiana replied. She then knelt and put Lavie's arm about her shoulders. "Just lean on me and you should be alright." Then with one great heave, Tatiana hoisted her up and balanced most of Lavie's weight on herself while Lavie did her best to support herself on her good leg.

Lavie was silent as their physical closeness created an awkward mood between the two of them.

"I think you should lean a little more on me." Said Tatiana. "You're probably putting too much pressure on your bad leg."

"Why don't you let me decide for myself just how much pressure I should put on it?" Lavie spat.

Tatiana did not reply, but the look on her face was more than enough to convey her frustration with Lavie.

Lavie sighed rather loudly. "I'm sorry." She breathed.

"It's okay." Tatiana replied quietly. "You must be hungry. Let's just go."

Lavie was surprised at how much her leg had healed over the past few weeks of bed rest as it wasn't quite as difficult as she thought it would be to try and walk again. Of course it was rather awkward for her to put such an unyielding trust on Tatiana of all people. But Tatiana did not break her promise and guided Lavie steadily on towards the kitchen.

Lavie limped terribly, but what else could be expected of such an injury. She could put only a very slight amount of pressure on her poor leg before painful stings reverberated up her muscles. She felt embarrassed letting Tatiana seeing her this way. It was quite well known that Lavie didn't like being seen as vulnerable to anyone. Secretly she was just relieved that Claus wasn't there to witness such a pathetic event. He had seen enough the night of the injury, she didn't want him to see any more.

The uncomfortable silence between the two was almost unbearable such that both of them seemed relieved upon reaching the kitchen to find Dunya waiting for them at the table.

"There you two are. Finally!" She exclaimed as Tatiana helped Lavie into a seat, letting her leg rest on a spare stool. "I was about to go back there myself and drag both of you up here broken leg and all. Isn't that right Dio?"

Tatiana and Lavie both seized up in surprise at the name. And thus they were surprised to find Dio stirring a large kettle full of what smelled like a rich stew simmering away.

"Oh." He was startled out of what he was doing. He then smiled faintly, something no one had seen him since his return. "Right."

"Dio's been quite the helper this morning." Dunya said as she rose from her place at the table, flashing an intuitive smile at Lavie.

Of course Lavie knew exactly what Dunya's gesture meant. She was trying to accept Dio into her life, therefore she had sent Tatiana into her room in order to help her accept Tatiana into her own. Dunya was very clever sometimes, a feat that she rarely shared with their jumbled family.

"That's right." Dunya said as she looked over Dio's shoulder into the steaming pot. "Keep stirring like I told you to. You're doing a very good job."

No one was surprised to hear silence on Dio's part. Although he was slowly coming about, most of them doubted he would ever be the same as he was on board the Silvana.

"I thought he went with Claus today." Said Lavie. "He's been keeping him company out there."

"Well it looks like Al replaced him today. She went with him instead." Dunya answered as she brought both Tatiana and Lavie their sandwiches.

"Oh." Lavie replied. "He'll like that."

"Poor Claus." Dunya replied. "Working on his birthday. He's a gentle soul, really. You should lighten up on that boy, Lavie."

"What!" Lavie exclaimed. "He's the one that wanted to do it! I wanted him to stay for a difference! So don't go pinning it on me!"

"Why don't we just eat lunch." Tatiana said nonchalantly.

"Sorry." Dunya chuckled. "You've just got him wrapped around your finger."

"What?" Asked Lavie, she was about to take a bite of her sandwich but Dunya's comment stopped her dead.

"Are you kidding?" Dunya exclaimed. "That boy would fly his vanship blindfolded if you asked him to!"

"You're crazy." Lavie replied.

"Oh fine." Said Dunya. "Go ahead and be silent about it, it's never going to get you what you want."

The conversation ended there as Dunya quickly went to another subject.

"So what did you get him for his birthday?" Dunya asked, not quite aware of the intense subject matter she had brought up earlier.

"Uh." Lavie stumbled in her grammar. "It's a surprise."

"That good huh?" Asked Dunya.

Lavie smiled warmly, a soft blush gracing her cheeks. "Yeah. It is."

Dunya rolled her eyes. "Well I guess I'll go ahead and throw out what I've got him."

When they had finished lunch Tatiana offered again to help Lavie back to her room.

"I think I'd rather go outside for awhile. I mean, I've come all the way to the kitchen, I think I can go a little further. I haven't been outside for weeks." Said Lavie. "Well, if you don't mind."

Tatiana shook her head. "It's fine."

So together the two girls toiled to the front porch. Tatiana propped Lavie up against the outside wall of the cabin, letting Lavie's bad leg lie flat on the deck.

"Thank you." Lavie said, becoming more comfortable with her new likeness to Tatiana.

"You're welcome." Tatiana replied. She paused a moment. "I'm sorry I was so quiet at lunch."

"It's okay." Lavie replied, rather clueless as to what she was getting at.

"It's just difficult whenever someone brings up Claus like that. So I'm sorry if I ruined it." Tatiana replied.

Lavie was silent, just simply staring up at her. She didn't know what to say to a comment like that. Of course it was obvious to Lavie that Tatiana had feelings for Claus. That was a given. In the past she had always tried to avoid conversations like these.

"I'll be inside. Just call me when you're ready to come back in." Tatiana said.

"Wait." Lavie stopped her just as she was opening the door. She suddenly felt immense guilt for Tatiana, she was beginning to see what a lonely creature she really was. "Do you…why don't you stay out here with me."

"You hate me, Lavie. Why do you want to be in the company of an enemy?" Tatiana replied solemnly.

"Oh please." Lavie rolled her eyes. "Don't start with that crap. I'm trying alright? So sit down with me."

So Tatiana, not used to receiving order but rather giving them, sat down next to Lavie. The two sat together in silence, not knowing what to say to one another.

Lavie at length broke the numb silence. "Well it's a beautiful day."

"Lavie I want you to know that nothing happened between Claus and I that day in the desert." Tatiana blurted out.

"It took me weeks to get that image of you in his clothes out of my mind. Now why do you have to go bringing up all of that garbage?" Lavie spat.

"Because we need to talk about it. Because that one moment will keep us fighting like this forever unless we talk about it." Tatiana replied.

"I don't _want _ to talk about it." Lavie said angrily. "Ugh! The only reason I'm even still here is because of that damned leg! Otherwise I would have left you right at the mention of his name."

"Come on, Lavie." Tatiana was persistent. "This is something that needs to be confronted once and for all."

"You want to know what I think?" Lavie's tempered flared. "I think you're a spoiled brat that bosses other people around like they're your personal slaves. I think you treat your friend Alistia like dirt not to mention everyone else around you. You treat people like they're worthless, you treat Claus like he's worthless and you treat me like I'm worthless!"

Then, much to Lavie's surprise, Tatiana didn't back down. "Well I think you're a stubborn little child that has to have everything your way or else you throw a tantrum. You're such a baby, Lavie! You're nothing but bitter to Claus when all he shows you is kindness. People are kind to you Lavie and you stomp all over them! You're surrounded by friends that love you and yet you still find ways to cut them down!"

"I hate you Tatiana! I really do hate you!" Said Lavie, ignoring the tears that dripped down her face. "I need to get out of here." She said wiping away the tears. "Dunya!" She cried aloud. "Dunya!" She thrashed about, trying to get to her feet.

"No we're settling this once and for all!" Tatiana said, pinning Lavie by her wrists.

"Let go of me!" Lavie screeched.

"No! You're not going anywhere. I'm sick of fighting with you Lavie! It's exhausting!"

Lavie at length, exhausted from the emotional reactions, began to weep. "Wench," she sobbed, "you stole Claus away from me."

"That's what it's about isn't it?" Tatiana stated boldly. "You think this is all about me and Claus? Right? Right?"

"Yes!" Lavie shouted, letting all her anguish come out. "I hate you for taking him away from me because-" Lavie was about to say the unthinkable, that which she had tried to ignore for years- "because I _love_ Claus!"

Tatiana let go of Lavie's wrists and sat beside her once more. "I know you do." She replied quietly. "And from the moment I returned on the Silvana from the desert I knew that I could never have Claus. I would always be second best to you."

"Yeah right." Lavie wiped her eyes.

"Lavie, all he could think about in the desert was you. When we saw the Silvana sink, it was your name he cried out. It was you that kept him alive, the thought of finding you kept him going. Of course he won't say that to you, you know he's not like that."

Lavie soon stifled her sobbing. "I don't want to hear it."

"But you need to." Tatiana stated calmly. "And I need to say it aloud. When we came back to the Silvana, the way he worried about you, how upset he was that you were angry with him. I couldn't keep him away from you, I know that now. The only thing I could hold onto Claus with was that old coverall I took from him in the desert. But I soon had to let that go too."

"You still haven't let go." Lavie replied.

"Claus was the first person to show me genuine kindness, I'll never let go of that." Tatiana replied sadly. "But I know that he'll never love me the way I want him to. And I accept that."

Lavie was silent. Taking into account, all of the details Tatiana had given her. "You know," she began slowly, "I was trying really hard…then you bring up something like this." She then sighed. "Take me inside."

And so Tatiana took Lavie's nearly limp frame and helped her back into her room. Once back in her bed, Tatiana watched as Lavie curled up like a small child on the coverlets, overwhelmed by their vicious fight.

"It's Claus's birthday." She said softly. "Let's not fight anymore."

"Alright." Tatiana replied.

"It hurts him that we fight. I see it now." Lavie added gently.

"It does." Tatiana agreed.

"We can try." Lavie replied. "Anything's worth a try."

And with that a smile spread across their lips.

Meanwhile, completely oblivious to the aggressive meltdown taking place back home, Claus worked diligently and carefully as he began to nail in the long beams of pine that would soon become the walls.

"You've come a long way Claus." Alvis said as she munched happily on the sandwich she had made for lunch. Once again, the over floured crust gave way just who exactly baked the bread. "I remember back when this was just a field. And now you're going to live here. It's weird." She said, her delightful voice muffled by the thick bread of her meal.

"Weird?" Asked Claus as he hammered another nail into place. His voice also took on a strange sound as he held some spare nails in his mouth. "Why's that?"

"You're not going to be living with Dunya and Moran anymore. I'll have to be in that room all alone now." Alvis pouted. "I like having you and Lavie say goodnight to me before I go to sleep."

"Al." Claus turned and looked at her lovingly. "You know Lavie and I, we'll always be near. We're just a nice walk away." He smiled. "Besides, you'll like having your own room."

"No I won't. It'll be lonely." Alvis hugged her knees. "Besides, they'll probably put Dio in there with me and I don't want that."

"Come on Al," Said Claus as he put another nail into place, "Dio's your friend. You know that. He's just going through a rough time right now. And when Lavie and I are gone, he's going to need a friend. Don't you want to help Dio?"

Alvis shifted uncomfortably. "I'm just scared."

"Don't be." Claus looked over at her and smiled. "He's just sad."

"I guess I could help." Said Alvis as she took another bite of her sandwich. "I helped Lavie when she was sad, I guess I could help him too."

Claus stopped his hammering the moment the words came out of Alvis's tiny mouth. "Hey Al?" He said as he turned around to face her, sitting cross legged on the floor.

"What?" She asked, taking another bite.

"Was Lavie sad a lot on the Silvana?" He asked gently.

"Yeah." Alvis replied. "I'm glad it's over. She's not very fun when she's upset."

"Did she ever say why she was sad?" Claus asked.

"No. But I know what it was. She'd never tell, but I knew." Alvis declared proudly.

Claus smiled, trying to hold his anguish within. He knew that it was his fault for Lavie's sadness on the Silvana. It was because of him that she was there in the first place.

"And what do you think she was sad about?" He asked softly.

"She couldn't fly in the vanship with you, of course!" Alvis said, devouring the last bit of her sandwich, leaving little bits of white flour on her cheeks. "Any navigator wants to fly the skies with their pilot!"

Claus was silent moment, taking into account every moment Lavie was angry with him. She had every right to be. It wasn't fair to her that they went on such a dangerous mission just because he wanted to. Everything they had done together during that war, had been out of Claus's own will, not Lavie's. He was the reason she had a red out, he had made her fly with him into war. He was the reason she didn't have her mechanic manuals, he'd made her abandon them in order to pursue a ridiculously dangerous Silvana. He'd made her leave everything behind just to follow him in his pursuit of curiosity.

"Claus?" Alvis's gently voice broke his chain of rambling thoughts. "You look so sad. Come on now, it's your birthday! You can't be sad when it's your birthday!"

"Right." He forced a smile, and went back to his work. Not allowing Alvis to see the water glazing his eyes.

It wasn't until late afternoon that both Claus and Alvis started their way back home. Of course Claus had wanted to stay longer, all fear of the nightwatcher had gone away now, he could stay as late as he wanted to. But nonetheless Alvis was persistent, hinting to Claus that there was something waiting for him when he arrived back.

He didn't expect much. So one could imagine his surprise to find a large birthday cake surrounded by all of his friends waiting for him when he opened the door. He was welcomed with a happy chorus of "Happy Birthday", Alvis quickly scampered off to join them in song. But what surprised Claus the most was to see Alvis run into Lavie's arms. She was sitting with her broken leg elevated on one of the stools, but nonetheless, she was out of her room.

He smiled warmly at her, overjoyed that she had ventured against her health to wish him a happy birthday with the others. In all his years, Claus had never felt so happy. Dunya had prepared him a wonderful feast with fresh fish and mushrooms, something Claus had always wanted.

On top of that, he wasn't expecting all of the presents he received from everyone. He thought the meal had been enough but he was quite wrong. He received a new tunic from Dunya and Moran, a compass from Alvis, and new flying gloves from Tatiana and Alistia.

"I can't believe it." He said in stupor when the presents had been opened and the cake eaten. "I'm so-" , he was at a loss for words, "I'm so happy to have all of you in my life."

But of all the presents he received, the one thing he remembered best about that dinner was how Lavie kept speaking with Tatiana and Tatiana with Lavie. They laughed and smiled as if they had never fought in the first place. Another was Dunya and Dio, they two sparked such a fondness between them that they had always been friends. This warmed his hear, for all Claus ever wanted for his birthday, was for all his friends to get along.

And soon the festivities died down, and Claus felt the aching in his muscles that came from the long work he had done that morning. One by one the others slowly retired. Claus made sure to thank them each kindly for such a wonderful birthday. Soon enough everyone had retired, leaving only Claus and Lavie in the empty kitchen together.

At first Claus was touched that she would wait for him, so he wouldn't have to go to bed alone. But then he felt foolish for forgetting her condition, she would need help getting back into the room. Even so, Claus was content and his gentle face showed it.

Lavie smiled, her eyes tired from the late hour. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah." Claus grinned. "I'm glad to see you and Tatiana getting along."

Lavie shrugged her shoulders. "We'll see."

"Thank you, Lavie." Claus yawned.

"Don't thank me, it was everyone that did this." She replied wearily.

"I know, but still." Claus yawned again.

"Getting tired?" Lavie propped her face up on her palms.

"A little." Claus rubbed his eyes.

"Well don't fall asleep yet. You've still got to open my present." Said Lavie with a smile.

"Lavie." Claus smiled. "You know you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know." Lavie replied. "But I've known you longer than anyone, do you really think I would forget about your birthday?"

Claus chuckled softly. "I guess not."

"You're going to have to help me back, you know." Lavie then said.

"Okay." Claus replied.

Claus was secretly glad it was dark as Lavie leaned heavily on him. The proximity of their two bodies was enough to make Claus blush furiously. It felt so different for him for Lavie to be so helpless at his side. Just like the night she hurt herself, Lavie still felt so small to him.

But nonetheless he liked the fact that he was actually helping Lavie for once. She was always taking care of him, all throughout their childhood Claus was always the one to get sick or hurt. Now it seemed those roles had reversed.

They slowly walked down the hallway together. Claus walked as gingerly as he could, making sure he wasn't rushing Lavie for fear of hurting her more than she already was.

"Are you doing alright?" He asked softly, knowing that everyone else was settling down for sleep.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Lavie replied.

"Hey Lavie." Claus began.

"What?" She murmured.

"This is just like that time you had to help me up the stairs on the Silvana. Remember that?" Said Claus.

"You were so heavy!" Lavie chuckled. "I nearly broke my back climbing you up those steps."

"I never thanked you for that." Said Claus.

"Well now that's because you passed out when we reached the top." Lavie replied.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But really Lavie, thank you for all of that. I mean it." Said Claus as he squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

"It's alright. You're making up for it now." Lavie replied, also extremely relieved that it was dark so that Claus couldn't see the rose-pink blush that spread across her cheeks. "You'll be happy to know you've got your bed back." She whispered as they grew closer to the room. "Dio's sleeping in Tatiana's room. So Al's back with us."

"I thought Dunya wanted Dio in here so we could always keep an eye on him?" Claus replied.

"Well," said Lavie, "sometimes things just work themselves out."

"I guess so."

They gingerly entered their room together. Thankfully Al had left a lone candle burning on Lavie's desk, casting a warm glow across the room. In the faint light they could see her snugly asleep beneath her covers in the top bunk.

It was with great care that Claus helped Lavie into her bed. And as much as Lavie didn't like to admit, she rather enjoyed being cared for in such a way. Of course she wasn't used to it, between her and Claus she had always been the strong one.

"Really, Claus, you don't have to do that." She said as Claus drew the covers about her. "I'm not a baby you know."

"It's okay." He said gently as he sat in her desk chair, still pulled up beside the bed. "I want to. Just like you did when we were little whenever I was sick you'd tuck me into bed and make me soup or whatever it was we had."

"Yeah, if we had the money for the ingredients." Lavie grumbled. "But I sure don't want any soup. Besides, we were just kids then."

Claus smiled at her then stifled a yawn.

"Now come on sleepy head, do you want your birthday present or what?" She said, sitting up to meet his gaze.

"Sure." He replied.

"Okay then." Lavie said. "I can't reach it, so you'll have to get it. It's under my bed."

"Okay." Claus replied. He reached under the bed and found a small box sitting just behind the overhang of Lavie's white sheets.

Lavie was very quiet as she watched him lift the cover of her box. She didn't quite know how he would react to object inside. So she folded her hands in her lap and hoped for the best.

At first Claus couldn't see inside the box from the faint candle light but as soon as he reached in, he let out a slight gasp as his fingers grazed the familiar cool metal within.

With trembling hands, Claus pulled out his father's old camera. It had taken his father years to finally get his hands on such a precious and expensive object.

"It was on their vanship on EXILE." Lavie said quietly, in her sweet sad voice that only Claus had ever heard. "I saw it when we first found them…and…I came back one more time and…and I took it. He kept it to take pictures in flight, remember? And I knew you'd probably want it, I just couldn't think of the right time to give it to you. So when your birthday came up-" She was cut off as he placed the box and camera at his feet and took Lavie in his arms, burying his face in her neck and shoulders.

Lavie felt the tears rise in her eyes. It was what he always did when he was younger, just after he lost his mother. Whenever he wept in her arms he'd rest his head against her breast, against her heart. It was comforting for him to hear that gentle thud as it reminded him that, unlike his mother and father, she was still very much alive and still with him.

"Oh Claus. It's alright." Lavie murmured gently as she felt the hot liquid of his tears soak into the fabric of her shirt. She then rested her thin cheek against the soft tufts of his golden hair and let her hands rest on his broadened shoulder blades. "We've always got each other. You know we've always got each other."

"Thank you, Lavie." He said at length, the grief was thoroughly concealed in his tender voice. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I just hate to make you cry on your birthday." She said as her slowly drew away. "You're a grown man now, there's no room for crying." She said playfully.

Claus smiled. "I know, I just…"

"I know." Lavie replied. "I know, Claus. Now let's get to bed before we wake Al up. You'll feel better in the morning."

"Yeah." Claus said taking the camera up in his hands again. Such a beloved object of his fathers had rekindled all of those memories that he had pushed out of his mind in order to keep from grieving.

"Are you okay?" Lavie asked him gently.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just miss them sometimes." Claus said softly.

"I know." Lavie replied sympathetically. "I miss them too. But look at how far we've come together."

Claus smiled. "I know. They'd be proud."

"They _are_ proud Claus." Lavie said.

He then carefully placed the camera on Lavie's desk, blew out the candle and crawled into his own bed.

"Goodnight Claus." Lavie called from across the room.

"Night Lavie." He replied.

Lavie smiled as she heard the rustle of his sheets as he settled into sleep.

"Lavie?" His voice then suddenly pierced the darkness.

"What?"

"Thank you for everything."

"Oh Claus." Lavie smiled. "You're welcome. You're always welcome."

Although it had been a day sparked by moments of sadness, Claus found happiness in his birthday, those he loved had grown closer in the time spent in the New World. Those he hadn't known he'd grown to love, while those he already loved he loved more than ever now. But much like his last flight in Prester with all the people he'd met, he found that at the end of all things Lavie, the one constant in his life, would always be waiting for him in the end. He was reminded of this again this night as after all the presents he had received from everyone, there was Lavie, waiting for him to open hers.

"Hey Claus." Her voice pulled him from his thoughtful doze.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Happy birthday."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Home**_

The warm sunlight gradually woke Claus out of his slumber. His eyes slowly opened to find the familiar image Lavie sketching again on her parchment paper across the room. Her features had bunched up in concentration as she moved the charcoal about the page, creating a slight scratching sound.

He slowly stretched beneath the sheets, a slight groan escaped his lips, startling Lavie out of her focus.

"You awake, Claus?" She asked softly, surprisingly aware of his lethargy.

"Mm." He replied, sitting up. He then rubbed his eyes of sleep. "Are you still working on maps?" He asked, lying back onto the bed.

"No." She replied. "I'm all done with all that." She then smiled. "I'm writing a manual for retuning vanship engines. I want those shelves to be full before the end of the season."

Claus smiled. But his mind soon regressed to the house and his voice took on a more serious tone. "You know," he drifted off. He said, his eyes glazed over, as if he saw things far away.

"What?" Lavie urged him on.

"If I work hard enough, I can finish tonight." He said slowly.

Lavie put down the parchment. "Really?" She shook her head. "It's been so long hasn't it?" She said softly to herself.

"You'll be able to walk through the door." Claus smiled.

"Yeah." Lavie smiled, looking at the bare skin of her maimed leg. Thanks to a recent visit from the medic, the splint was completely removed and Lavie receive the good news that she could begin walking on her own again. "I just wish I could have been there with you. I've almost forgotten what the house even looks like."

"It's all right." Claus said, sitting up again. "We're going to be living there soon enough."

"Yeah." Lavie grinned at him. "It'll be just like old times."

Claus nodded. "Only everything will be better this time around."

"Yeah." Lavie nodded.

Claus suddenly sighed with relief. "I'm glad you're not angry with me."

"Angry?" Lavie exclaimed. "Why would I be angry at you?"

"For doing so much without you." Claus answered. "I thought you would have been upset with me."

"Well, I'm not." Lavie replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I've changed. It's different being here, in this house, you know? It's an extreme environment; everyone's characteristics become so exaggerated because you're around them all the time. It's made me learn so much about myself. It'll be hard to leave when the house is finished."

"Yeah, but we're just starting a new life. We left Prester, Lavie. I think we can leave this house." He grinned.

"Yeah." Lavie chuckled. "Now hurry up and suit up, or else you'll have to start work during the hottest part of the day."

"I know, I know." Claus grumbled as he rolled out of bed and groped for his boots hiding beneath his bed.

"I can't believe it's almost over." Lavie said sadly.

"What's almost over?" Asked Claus, his voice muffled from the overlay of sheets over his head as he searched beneath the bed.

"Building the house! It went by so fast." Lavie replied.

"Not too fast." Claus replied, having finally found his boots. "It'll be fall soon. We finished the house in one summer, just like we wanted to."

"You finished the house, not me." Lavie answered, looking back to her parchment.

Claus sighed. "You couldn't help it." He began tying up the heavy laces. "Besides, who made all the maps that paid for the lumber and concrete and everything else we had to buy for the house?"

"Yeah." Lavie replied slowly. "It's just sometimes I still have to hear it from you that I did my part." She laughed. "That's _so_ unlike me!"

"I know." Said Claus as he got to his feet and putting his hands in his back pockets.

"Stay a little." Lavie patted for him to sit on the edge of her bed. "I've changed, haven't I?" She asked, putting aside the parchment.

"I don't think so." Claus replied, taking a seat beside her.

"Really?" Lavie asked him.

"Well, sort of." Claus went on, stifling a yawn. "You've softened up a bit, but deep down I've always known that you're not as harsh as you act. I know you better than anyone Lavie, so I've always known who you are on the inside."

Lavie's cheeks shone a brilliant shade of red.

Claus, then realizing the extremely personal statement he made also turned an obvious shade of red. "I need to go."

"Yeah." Lavie said, barely above a whisper. She watched as he got to his feet and grabbed his tool bag, cast thoughtlessly beside Lavie's desk.

She watched as he gathered his things, then stopped dead at the sight of his father's weathered old camera. The metal had lost its sheen from the old days; it now sat tarnished and rusted from all of the harsh elemental exposure it encountered while flying with Hamical Valca.

"Claus." Lavie said softly.

Claus slowly turned away from the camera. His eyes met hers.

"Are you okay…you know…about last night." Lavie asked him quietly.

Claus smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks Lavie." He paused at the door. "I mean it."

"Okay." Lavie smiled at him and soon he was gone.

Claus was surprised to find the kitchen completely empty. He hadn't planned on eating breakfast, last night's meal had kept him well sustained. But it wasn't everyday that the busiest room of the house was completely deserted.

He tiptoed through slowly, not wanting to disturb the unaccustomed peacefulness, and quietly shut the door behind him. He wondered where everyone could be.

"Well there he is!" Said Dunya from behind him.

Claus whirled around to see both Dunya and Alistia sitting together on the porch. They had taken two of the kitchen chairs and were sitting outside rather comfortably.

"What are you two doing out here?" Claus asked warmly.

"Enjoying the summer. Everyone's out with other plans so here we are." Dunya replied. "Off to work already?"

"Yeah." Claus replied. "We're almost done."

"So I've heard." Dunya replied, her hands resting peacefully in her lap.

"Maybe I could come with you, today?" Came Alistia's gentle voice.

Claus smiled. "If you'd like. I don't mind."

"Okay." Alistia smiled and quietly rose to her feet.

"Well then, I'll see you both for dinner." Dunya replied. "I'll make sure Al brings two lunches."

"Thanks!" Claus said as he and Alistia waved farewell as they made their way towards the thick golden curtain of wheat that lay before them.

The first couple of minutes between them were silent, as could be expected. Claus and Alistia were such passive people that of course their time together would have some quiet moments.

"So you're almost finished?" Alistia said suddenly, a move quite out of character for her. Alistia usually wasn't the one to initiate conversation.

"Uh-yeah." Claus replied, somewhat caught off guard by her audacity.

"That's good. It didn't take you that long." She then sighed. "Well, then again it is almost fall."

"Yeah." Claus replied, ruffling his fair hair. "It seems like it went by so fast."

"Yeah, but that's a good thing." Alistia replied.

"Why's that?"

"Well, it means you enjoyed it, time passes by more quickly when you're enjoying the moment." Said Alistia.

Another silence passed between the two, but strangely it didn't feel uncomfortable. Instead it felt natural, like they didn't need to speak in order to enjoy each other's company.

When they finally reached the house Alistia was pleasantly surprised to see the nearly finished. It looked practically livable now, all it needed was windows. He could finish today if he wanted to.

Claus had cleverly stored all the precious glass windows inside the house to keep them safe from the outside forces.

One by one he installed them into place with Alistia by his side.

"What room is this?" Alistia asked as she sat cross legged in the center of the barren wooden floor.

"This?" Claus repeated as he screwed the pane into place. "This is Lavie's room."

"Oh." Alistia replied.

"Yeah." Claus replied as removed his screwdriver and slowly opened and shut the delicate glass to ensure it's proper installation.

"She'll be happy to see it." Alistia replied.

"I hope so." Claus replied, wiping the thin glaze of sweat from his forehead. "I tried to do my best without her. It wasn't easy coming here alone everyday. I don't know how I even managed without her. It was lonely, but somehow I pulled through. I didn't think I could make it. But here I am." He looked back at Alistia and blushed shyly. "I'm sorry." He bowed his head. "You must think I'm crazy."

"No," Alistia replied, in that gentle voice of hers. "I wouldn't call it crazy." She smiled and a slight blush spread across her own cheeks. "I'd call it love."

She watched as Claus's face grew from a slight pink to a brilliant vermilion red.

Alistia chuckled to herself, blatantly aware of his utmost embarrassment. "I won't tell."

Claus still couldn't speak a word. He had never felt so embarrassed, much less caught off guard, in his entire life. He quickly did his best to avoid speaking of the subject by going back to work on the next gaping hole that would soon become a window. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know Claus, everyone overlooks me because I'm so quiet all the time." Alistia began, in that gentle voice of hers. "I see everything that goes on in the background, all the little details that everyone disregards. I see when no one's looking, I know everyone better than anyone else in this entire household." She paused and looked up at his silhouette in the window. "I see the way you are with Lavie, and I'd call it love. And I see how she is with you…I'd call it love."

Claus sighed realizing that there was no escaping his feelings from the Alistia's watchful eyes. "All I do is upset her." He said quite seriously, still hammering. "How could she ever love a burden like me?"

Alistia smiled. "She does. I know it seems hard to believe, coming from someone like me, the quiet wallflower who watches from afar, but you're shy too. I know what it feels like to not be able to say what you want to. It's not easy being passive. But the older I get, I realize that you're never going to get what you want until you go out and get it. Silence doesn't solve anything." She then blushed. "You love her, and you should tell her how you feel."

Claus then stopped his hammering, stood back and put his hands on his hips. "I've finished."

At first Alistia was startled to see him disregard such a heartfelt speech from her, but when she saw the look in Claus's eyes along with the rosy flush of his cheeks, she knew she had gotten the point across.

Lavie pleasantly scribbled in her manual at the kitchen table while Dunya sliced a myriad of vegetables for dinner.

"Ah." Dunya put aside her well worn knife and took a seat next to Lavie at the table. "Let's have a rest."

"Working hard?" Lavie's voice came in. Her harsh concentration was clearly evident as her normally animated voice was quite monotone.

"It looks like you're working harder." Dunya said as she eyed Lavie's manuscript.

"Not really." Lavie replied, the tip of her tongue peeking out from between her lips. "I want to do it. It's always easier when you want to."

"I guess." Dunya replied, sitting back on her stool. "I don't know how you can think that writing down all those instructions is amusing."

Lavie stuck her tongue out at her.

Suddenly the door swung open, startling the two girls out of conversation as their eyes both darted to the open doorway.

Claus and Alistia burst in with smiling faces.

"Well you two are back early!" Dunya exclaimed, getting to her feet and smoothing out her dress.

"Yeah." Claus replied, his face radiated a warm glow as if his face were illuminated by some other worldly light. "That's because I finished."

"You what?" Both Lavie and Dunya exclaimed.

"Finished!" Dunya exclaimed. "And so soon too! Oh Claus, I'm so proud!"

Lavie watched as Dunya threw her arms around him and wished with all her heart that she had the courage to do the same. Even if she was in the right health to get to her feet and embrace him, she still wouldn't have been able to bring herself to do it.

She was reminded of the time just before they flew into the Grand Stream together. How he'd made it back to her through all the perilous warfare to get back to her. She remembered how badly she had wanted to hold him just as she did now: to tell him she knew all along he would make it, that she believed in him no matter the odds, that she loved him. Lavie wasn't afraid of very many things, but love, she was afraid above all to love.

"Lavie?" Claus's gentle voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yeah." Lavie's eyes met his as he stood beside her.

"It's all finished." He said with a fond smile. "We can start moving in whenever we want. Whenever you're ready."

A grin then spread across Lavie's face. "Let's move in today, let's move in tonight. Even if it's just our beds, let's go tonight." She beamed up at him.

"Yeah." Claus his smile widening into a grin.

"So you want to leave so soon huh?" Dunya crossed her arms. "I guess we're just so hard to live with

"Come on Dunya, you know it's not that." Lavie rolled her eyes playfully.

"I know." Dunya replied, she then reclaimed her seat by Lavie again. "It's just really starting to sink in now that you're really leaving. It's stupid, I know, because we've known that you two were leaving all along. I guess it never really hit me until just now."

"It'll be fine." Alistia smiled reassuringly.

"Think of all the extra room you'll have." Claus added.

"Besides," Lavie joined in, "We'll only be a short walk away. And we're probably coming back for dinner tomorrow anyways, seeing as though we don't have any food in the place. We don't even have a kitchen table!"

"Oh stop it, all of you." Dunya said with a laugh as she wiped away the beginnings of her tears. "I'm fine. Let me go get Moran, you're going to need his help."

They decided that the best course of action was to start with just their two beds seeing as though that was all they would need for the night. They took only the mattresses, leaving the frames for Dunya and Moran to do whatever they pleased. Claus, pleasantly surprised by how much he enjoyed carpentry, had already planned on building new bed frames for Lavie and himself after they had moved in.

Dunya and Lavie watched comfortably from the porch as Claus and Moran stacked the two mattresses on top of each other and carried them above their heads. Meanwhile, Alistia carried all their blankets and sheets, bundled up nicely to withstand the move.

"I can't believe that they're just going to carry those things all the way there." Dunya shook her head. "Wouldn't it be easier just to use the vanship?"

"Yeah," Lavie agreed, "but Claus knows it's a waste of fuel." She then smiled to herself. "I didn't have to remind him this time."

"Oh Lavie, you know all he wants it to make you happy. It's the one constant in his life." Dunya sighed.

"Stop." Lavie felt her cheeks grow red. Her voice strangely, didn't carry its usual aggressive tone alone with such subject matter. "That's because all I do is nag at him."

"Oh come on, Lavie. You know he'd fly that vanship blindfolded if you asked him to." Dunya turned to face. "That boy loves you and there's no denying that."

Lavie took in a deep breath, prepared to shrug off Dunya's comment. But Dunya kept speaking.

"You and I are a lot alike, Lavie." She continued. "We're both very strong women. When I first met Moran I didn't know what to think. He was so open about his affection that I didn't know what to do. I was afraid to love him."

"Why are you saying this?" Lavie asked.

"Because you're afraid to love Claus." She replied.

"That's not true."

"Then what is it?" Dunya pressed her for answers. "What else could it be."

Lavie then looked away, "Because I'm not good enough for someone like Claus."

"Oh Lavie!" Dunya wrapped her arms around her shoulders and held her close. "You know that's not true. You're more than good enough. I mean, who's taken care of him through thick and thin? Who repairs the vanship? Who cooks his meals? Who's the one that mends every cut and scrape? The one who wakes him up in the morning? The one who makes everything better? The one he knows better than anyone? The one he'd do anything for?" Dunya smiled at her. "Who's the one he's meant for?"

Lavie's cheeks were now utterly flushed.

"Not so aggressive now are we, Lavie?" Dunya laughed.

"No." Lavie chuckled.

"That's what love does, it reshapes our very being." Dunya replied, then she sat back and sighed. "You're not one to sit back and watch something pass you by. So don't let it slip through your fingers."

It wasn't until later in the evening when the three returned. So when the others returned from their daily activities they had one last farewell dinner together.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have made anything more memorable." Dunya said as she set out a modest meal consisting of the usual stew and biscuits.

"I like it this way, it's what we've always eaten. We shouldn't treat tonight like it's anything special. It's just like any other day. Sure it'll be different at first, but soon enough everyone will adjust." Claus replied as he took a generous helping for himself. Ever since work had begun on the house, Claus's appetite had steadily increased. So now he ate nearly double what he used to as the delicate juvenile softness of his body firmed into its newly developed muscles.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to move out next, Alis." Tatiana said as she pulled apart a biscuit.

"Oh don't you even start!" Dunya snapped.

Tatiana chuckled.

"No, she's right." Alistia added. "Call me foolish but a part of me always thought that we'd all live in this house together. But now that Claus and Lavie are moving on, well I guess we will too."

"Well, you're all welcome to stay as long as you like." Moran said, his mouth full of food.

Their supper together in the house was quite a happy one, although a slight melancholy tone underlined the entire evening as they would soon have to bid farewell to Claus and Lavie. Nonetheless they all talked well into the night.

When at last the festivities had wound down, they all went outside to properly send them off.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Dunya asked as she smoothed the collar on Claus's tunic.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Claus blushed at the gesture, although she wasn't much older, in the months spent together, Dunya had become a sort of mother figure for everyone. So now, on the eve of departure it seemed that Dunya assumed her role as mother more than anyone.

Lavie gingerly walked over to join them and nudged him slightly. "Here." Claus said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small yet heavy muslin pouch and placed it in Dunya's hand.

"What's this?" Dunya asked as she squeezed it in her fingers, creating a slight tinkling noise.

"It's the rest of our earnings." Claus replied. "We want you to have them."

"What?" Dunya exclaimed, her eyes began to water. "There's so much left. I can't take this. "

Lavie smiled and nodded. "We want you to have it."

Moran, noticing his wife's distress, soon came and comforted her. "What's all this about now?" He gently asked.

She showed him the pouch. "It's the rest of their earnings. They want us to have them."

"You've been so kind to both of us. You took us in like we were family." Lavie said. "We want to repay you for all you've done for us."

"But what about you two? Sure the house is finished but what about food, and clothing and whatever else you need?" Moran asked.

Claus smiled. "Don't worry, we've got all we need. Lavie and I talked about this, we both knew all along that this was what we wanted to do with the rest of our earnings."

"Besides," Lavie added, "it's just the two of us, what will we need all that for? You've got a bigger family than we do."

"You two." Dunya wiped her tears. "I can't believe you're leaving us."

"Oh don't listen to her. She'll be fine." Moran put his arm around her. "It's not like they're never coming back."

Lavie gently touched Claus's arm. "Are you ready?"

Claus paused a moment, taking in every bit of the little cabin surrounded by the golden wheat and strangely he didn't feel as sad as he thought he would. It reminded him of seeing his battered house upon returning to Norkia with Alvis. Although he had lived a good deal of his life there, it seemed foreign to him, just like this house did now. It, like Norkia, was no longer a part of his life. He was ready to move on.

"Yeah. Are you?" Claus asked.

Lavie too gazed at the old house. If anything, Lavie disliked change. She liked for things to always be the same. So she felt strange to look at that house, knowing she'd never really live there again, and be completely devoid of sadness. She at last realized that things really weren't changing. For in spite of all the changes that occurred in her life, she always had Claus at her side, the true constant in her life. She wasn't afraid anymore, she was ready for the next step.

"Yeah." Lavie answered. "Let's go home."

It was already well into the night when Claus helped Lavie into the vanship. But they knew the country so well, that pure navigation alone would see them safely home.

As Claus revved up the engine, he glanced back at Lavie, even in the dark he could see her grinning at him. Seeing her so excited warmed his heart and he could not help but smile back.

Lavie peeped over the edge of the cockpit at looked down as nightfall enveloped the land below. It had been weeks since flying, so she was pleasantly reminded by the fragrant air just how much she loved to fly with the wind in her hair.

They landed almost as soon as they had ascended, for their new home was naught but a couple miles away.

Lavie was silent as the vanship came to a halt. She could see the house in the bright light of a full moon and she felt overwhelmed with emotion. "Oh Claus." She murmured.

It was almost identical to their home in Norkia, only bigger and better made. It was exactly how they had planned it to be, every nail and board in the right place every wall and doorway placed perfectly.

Claus hopped out of his seat and made his way to the back of the vanship where Lavie was busy gawking at the house. He mouth made a perfectly shaped 'o' to match her widely opened eyes. At first he wondered what was so possibly incredible about their modest house but then at length, he recalled that Lavie hadn't seen the house since her accident with the shelves. While Claus had been here almost every day since then, Lavie was stuck in bed the entire time.

"Oh Claus." Lavie repeated as he helped her out of the vanship. "Claus, I'm so proud." She smiled happily. "I'm so proud of you."

He smiled back at her lovingly as he gingerly set her down on her feet. He then quickly pushed the vanship inside the garage. Normally he would have needed Lavie's help to do such a strenuous task but now, after all the work he had done, he found it quite easy to move the vanship on his own. He was quickly back at Lavie's side to guide her across the porch and inside the house.

"It's okay." She chuckled slightly. "You don't have to help me that much. I'm crippled, not blind."

Claus rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh Claus." Lavie repeated, her voice soft with amazement. She ran her hands across the walls, feeling every bit of effort he had spend out there. Images flashed through her mind of Claus hard at work, his clear eyes focused on every detail, sweat gathering on his brow, a small cluster of nails assembled between his teeth. She smiled to herself at her thoughts.

"Look!" Claus said, excited to show her every bit of the house. He took her arm and gingerly led her towards the kitchen. "It's just how you wanted it." He began to wandered about the room. "The table can go here, and the counter here…" He continued on but Lavie seemed to tune him out as her thoughts centered only on Claus and the intense happiness streaming across his face.

"Come on." Claus then broke up her wonderment as he took her again by the arm and led her towards the garage. This time though, Claus's hand slipped down from her forearm and slipped smoothly into Lavie's.

Claus paused a moment and looked back at Lavie. In all the years they'd been together, he had never held her hand before. He looked at Lavie, who had a mild blush caressing her pale cheek, and then at their hands: her small white one in his own. He then felt a hot blush growing on his own cheeks. Normally he would have apologized and let go of Lavie's hand but this time he felt different. He wanted to hold her hand, he didn't want to let go. So he smiled at her and continued to lead her forward.

Claus continued to show her the rest of the downstairs as she followed the pull of his hand but it all seemed a blur to Lavie. It wasn't that she did not care to see all of Claus's hard work, but she was too preoccupied with the gentle hold of Claus's hand. How his fingers tenderly cradled her own hand, the smooth bumps of his knuckles, the calloused skin of his palms, she could not think beyond that.

Claus, blinded by his sheer excitement to show her the house, forgot the lateness of the hour and soon turned around to find Lavie yawning at his side. "Oh." He replied bashfully. "I'm sorry, I forget how late it is."

Lavie smiled over at him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "It's okay. I hope you don't think you're boring me." She spoke quietly. Often late at night, when Lavie was ready for bed, her voice became soft and sweet and her words gentle and kind. "Will you show me to my room?" She asked kindly.

Claus squeezed her hand. "Of course I will."

"Okay." Lavie smiled.

He then led her back towards the front hall and stood in front of the steps. "Can you make it up?"

"I think so." Lavie replied, somewhat unsure of herself as she felt a growing pain in her bad leg. "I can try."

Claus watched her as she leaned heavily against the wall and took the first step. He watched as she faltered as she tried the next step. "Lavie. Just let me help you." He asked her. "Let me help you, Lavie."

"I'm fine." She said firmly. Of course she would not yield to him, Claus knew that more than anyone. She didn't want to seem weak to anyone. Despite being bedridden for weeks she still was fighting that weakness.

He watched as she put pressure on her bad leg to climb the next step but watched as she soon turned around and sat on the steps. The pain was too great.

"Alright." She said softly, finally succumbing to her vulnerability. "I do need help."

Claus nodded. "Now how hard was that?" He chuckled.

Lavie smiled. "Harder than you think."

He went to her and hoisted her up. "Here, put your weight on me. We'll walk up together."

She blushed as Claus guided her arm around his shoulders and put his arm about her waist.

Together the trudged up the steps. The first couple went by easily, but the higher they got, the more she struggled.

"It's too much." Lavie said, wincing from the pain. "I've got to have a rest."

Claus looked towards the second story. They were nearly there. "You don't have to walk." He said and with that Lavie was caught quite off guard as he took her up in his arms and carried her up the steps.

It was times like these when Claus truly surprised Lavie with such bold character. Claus was always shy and passive, but sometimes that strong and fearless spirit within would prevail.

Of course Claus knew he was acting out of character but somehow it felt right. It felt nice to hold her close.

Lavie was caught in a stupor as Claus curled his arms around her legs and shoulders, holding her against him like a child. It was such a kind gesture. Her cheeks grew crimson. "Claus!" She blurted out. "I-"

"It's okay." Claus replied calmly. "Just let me help you." He said again.

"Okay." Lavie murmured and hesitantly put her arms around his neck and shoulders. She gazed at him lovingly, at his strong jaw, the soft skin taught about his cheekbones, his kind eyes with their thick lashes framed by heavy brows, all while the long strands of his fair hair fell about his gentle face. She loved him. She loved him with every bit of her being, ever since they were children Lavie had loved him. Loved every scar, for she had mended his hurt. Loved every tear, for she had comforted his grief. She had even loved every foolish decision he made because she followed him. She loved him.

Perhaps it was the tenderness of the moment when Claus carried her into her room, with naught but a small bed lying on the floor. Or perhaps it was the warmth kindled between the two as Claus held her close. Maybe it was the fact that he had built this house for her in her absence. Or the moonlight cascading over them. Whatever the case, when Claus gently sat her down upon the low mattress Lavie finally let her guard down. She wasn't afraid anymore. With her arms still around his neck and his hands pressed against the small of her back and her weakened legs, Lavie lost herself and kissed him soundly.

At length she realized what she was doing and drew away, quickly slipping their hands away from each other. They both stared at one another with vermillion cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Said Lavie, looking away hugging her knees to her chest.

Claus kept his eyes fixed on her. His eyes traced their way along the delicate features of her face, her soft pale skin, her pouting pink lips, the tiny freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose, her mysteriously gray eyes glazed with tears. She loved him. And what she didn't know was that he loved her back. He had always loved her back.

From the day they'd met he knew he'd be with Lavie forever. He loved her. He had loved every meal she cooked for him, every coverall she'd mended for him, even every scolding she gave him. He loved her but was always too shy to show it. This time he wouldn't let the opportunity slip away, much like he had the time she'd thrown herself in his arms on EXILE upon finding their long deceased fathers. He thought about how badly he wanted to hold her close that day, to kiss away her tears and to tell her that despite the deaths of their fathers, that they'd always have each other.

This time he'd go back to her. This time he'd comfort her as he had so longed to do. He wasn't afraid anymore, he was ready to show her just how much he loved her, so he slowly leaned over and gently kissed her back. His true first kiss.

Of course he had received a kiss on the Silvana, from Sophia. But he had never given someone a kiss, for he was saving his first kiss for Lavie. He wanted her to be his first and last kiss, soft and gentle, just like the person he was.

At length he drew away to find Lavie gazing at him with her wide gray eyes and her cheeks still flushed. They stared at each other a moment then she slowly drew near and wound her arms around him hesitantly, feeling the warmth of his skin through the thin fabric of his clothes; the same piece she'd mended over and over again.

He'd grown strong the last few months. She could feel it as her fingers gently grazed over the newly strengthened muscles still hiding beneath the adolescent softness of his skin. She then rested her head against his chest, feeling the flutter of his heartbeat.

"I love you, Lavie." He said, resting his thin cheek against her hair as he slowly enveloped her in his arms. Feeling his shyness leave him, he had nothing to be afraid of when Lavie held him. "I love you and I want to be with you, live with you in this house we built together, with money we'd earned together. Together Lavie, always together."

Lavie was rendered speechless. Claus had never been this bold before, only when seated before her as her pilot had he ever seemed so brave.

Slowly she nestled closer to him. The blood rushed furiously to her cheeks as they were both so hesitant with each other's touch.

"I love you too Claus." Lavie whispered. She was hesitant a moment as his hand rested in the soft spot between her shoulder blades. "I always have. You know I always have."

"Lavie." He murmured and pulled her close. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it."

"I was scared too." She murmured. "But it's okay. You're here now."

"I'll always be here Lavie." He whispered, his voice becoming heavy with sleep. "No more wars, just you and me."

"Mmhm." Lavie mumbled happily, feeling the gentle embrace of sleep overwhelm her. "You and me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"_The Mending Summer"_

Of course Claus didn't need coaxing to stay with Lavie that night. They were both so tired that it felt completely natural to fall asleep beside each other. So Lavie, not wanting the moment to end, gently pulled him to the bed next to her and snuggled in the soft curve of his arm. They murmured their goodnights and soon drifted off to a pleasant slumber nestled close together.

Lavie smiled when she woke up to feel Claus's nose and lips against her hair and neck along with his arm resting about her waist. His warm breath tickled the skin of her neck while she felt the slight pressure of his breathing on her back, causing her to smile even wider.

She slowly turned around, careful not to wake him in their close proximity and gazed upon his face. Lavie smiled as she gently traced her fingertips about his hairline, brushing the unruly strands from his face, and kissed his widow's peak. She traced her fingertips along his strong jaw, his father's jaw. Even now she could see more of his father and mother in him every day. The way he laughed like his father did, rich and merry. His mother's shyness. His father's hands, his mother's eyes. Father's chin, mother's nose.

She lay quietly in his arms, simply watching him sleep beside her, enjoying their closeness. She then wondered if Claus ever saw her father in her, maybe even her mother. Of course she'd never known her mother, but it was obvious that Lavie was very much in likeness to her mother as she didn't quite resemble her father.

Lavie was one never to linger long in bed, she'd done that enough when confined to strict bed rest with her injury. Besides she knew now that it wouldn't be the last time she would sleep in Claus's arms. So at length Lavie knew it was time for her to get up and slipped away. She pulled up the covers around him, letting him sleep as late as he liked and quietly crept down the hall. But before she turned the corner she looked back at Claus, tangled up in the covers, and smiled.

As always, the bright sunlight woke Claus up. He rubbed his eyes of sleep and sat up. He could tell by the intensity of the light that it was already late morning.

"Lavie must've let me sleep in." He thought and smiled to himself as he recalled last night's events.

He looked beside him and wasn't surprised to find that she was already up. Part of him wished she was still there, hoping he could be the first to wake her up with a kiss, to hold her in his arms awhile before the busy day would separate them. But Claus then realized that although he'd wake alone in the mornings, he'd always have the night.

Instead of waking Lavie up at daybreak, he smiled to think that he'd be the one to lull her to sleep every night. He had realized this the night before as he Claus lay quietly beside her, not quite as tired as she was. He had smiled as he felt her arms loosen around his middle as she drifted deeper into sleep. He felt her shallow breathing slow into the deep rhythmic sighs of sleep. He would always have the night.

So he stretched his legs and arms and got to his feet. He wandered down the hall, looking for Lavie but she was nowhere to be found within the house. He paused as he reached the bottom of the stairs as a small picture pinned to the front door caught his eyes.

Claus looked closer and found that it was the old picture they had taken in front of their old house in Norkia. He smiled. Lavie must have kept it with her during their escapades upon the Silvana. He was captivated by the photo; how young they had been! He thought of how far he'd come since then, how far they'd come together.

Soon enough Claus stepped outside into the bright afternoon light and smiled to see her sitting by the river behind their house. She was sitting on one of the stepping stones, dangling her legs in the cool waters of the rivers. She soon looked up and smiled at him.

Claus blushed slightly, even from afar Lavie's pretty face radiated a modest beauty. Her fiery red hair, her porcelain skin, her long slender limbs; she was beautiful to Claus.

"There you are Sleepyhead!" Lavie called across the clearing. She patted the stepping stone beside her and grinned. "I saved you a seat!"

Claus laughed and made his way towards the stream. His mind began to race. After last night everything had changed. Should he kiss her good morning? Or was it too soon? The worry soon left his mind when Lavie's pretty smile halted his racing thoughts.

"Morning." Said Claus as he rolled up the legs of his coverall.

"More like afternoon." Lavie chuckled as he sat down beside her, soaking his feet beside her.

"Oh." Claus smiled bashfully. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Lavie shrugged her shoulders, winding her feet in small circles in the water. "You had a long day yesterday, you needed the sleep."

"Thank you, Lavie." Claus smiled.

"You're welcome." She nudged him affectionately. "Did you see the picture on the door?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you had that." He replied.

"I had forgotten about it too, but I found it the other day in my manual. I must have stuck it in there sometime back in Norkia."

"I'm glad you found it." Claus said.

"Me too." She replied, smiling up at him.

"There's still some film left in my father's camera. We'll have to take another one. You know, of this house." Said Claus.

Lavie looked over at him. "We'll pin it next to the old one."

"Yeah." Claus smiled back.

She smiled. "I picked some fruit this morning for breakfast if you're hungry." She said.

"You went all the way out to the orchard?" Asked Claus. "With your leg and all?"

"We don't have any food in the house, and we've got to eat." Lavie laughed. "Besides, It didn't hurt. I had just overdone it last night."

"And you didn't overdo it today?" Asked Claus.

Lavie smiled. "Not yet." She said as she held out a golden pear to him.

Claus smiled lovingly at Lavie. Pears were his favorite and she knew it.

He remembered when he was young how they used to save up to buy the expensive fruit displayed at Norkia's open markets. Fruit was hard to find then, especially in the city so it was expensive enough to keep it out of their fingertips. Now here was Lavie, offering him such a special treat to him without the burdening restrictions of money.

"Thank you." Claus gratefully accepted the fruit. With a blush growing on his cheek he gently kissed her temple.

Lavie looked over at him and smiled, her own cheeks rosy from his loving gesture. "You're welcome." She murmured back.

They were quiet a moment, both still shy to become openly affectionate with one another.

At first Claus worried that he had ruined their moment together by becoming too affectionate too quickly. But he was soon relieved when he felt Lavie slip her hand into his and rest her head on his shoulder.

Claus smiled contently, just the slight touch of Lavie's skin instantly warmed his heart. It was in this moment that all the uncertainty cleared out of Claus's heart. This was Lavie. She'd seen him through thick and thin, the light and dark alike. This was Lavie, she'd love him no matter what he did. She'd always love him and that feeling of constant acceptance warmed his heart.

The way she held his hand, the gentle pressure of her head against his shoulder was more than he could have asked for. This feeling that enveloped him now, the wonderful feeling of just being with Lavie, was more than he could ask for.

The hours passed by and soon enough Lavie and Claus both set off to their different tasks for the day. Claus worked on building a table for their kitchen; while Lavie, not wanting to strain herself, busied herself with making more manuals. Neither one strayed very far from the other as Lavie worked on the porch while Claus worked just outside the hanger, being in plain sight of each other.

"Hey, Claus." Lavie called out to him.

"Yeah?" He answered, standing up and wiping his brow of sweat.

"You know that extra bedroom we have." Said Lavie, resting her chin in her hands.

"Yeah, what about it?" Claus replied.

"Well, we never really talked about what we wanted to do with it."

"Yeah." Claus chuckled, pushing aside his rowdy bangs. "I kind of forgot about it."

"You built it, yet you forgot about it?" Lavie raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh Claus, you're really hopeless sometimes."

His chuckled quickly turned to a laugh. "I know. So what did you want to tell me?"

Lavie smiled warmly. "I think I know what we should do with it."

"And what's that?" Asked Claus, gathering more nails in his hand.

And with that, Lavie smiled and went back to work.

As dusk approached, they both questioned what they would do for dinner considering they had no food in the house, no ice box to store it, no stove to cook it on, nor did they even have a table to eat it on.

So Claus was relieved to see Dunya and the others descending down the mountainside. Behind Dunya, came Moran, Alistia and Tatiana, and at the very end came Dio and Alvis each carrying a bundle that could only be their dinner.

"Look Lavie!" Said Claus as he stood up from his work and waved at the large company approaching them.

Lavie looked away from her writing and up at the hills. She rolled her eyes playfully and slowly got to her feet. "I should have known." She said as she stood beside Claus, waving a warm welcome alongside Claus.

"Dunya would never let us go hungry." Claus replied.

"We're so lucky." Lavie smiled. "We're so lucky to have such good friends."

"Yeah." Claus smiled at her.

They walked to meet them, slowly for Lavie's sake.

"Well, well, well!" Lavie called out to them as they walked. "Miss us already?"

"Well when you didn't show up for breakfast or lunch, I figured you two would need a nice hot dinner to stick to your ribs." Dunya replied.

Claus eyed their heavy baggage. "That looks like a lot more than a meal just for two people."

"That's because we're eating too!" Alvis cried.

Tatiana and Alistia chuckled at one another.

"Do you really think we'd come out all this way just to turn around and go back?" Tatiana laughed as they stood before them.

"Oh." Claus laughed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Alistia smiled.

"Dunya worked hard to make this and I helped too." Said Alvis as she scurried down the hillside.

"Careful you!" Called Moran he then gave a boyish grin. "I don't think we need any more injuries, right Lavie?"

"Right." Lavie grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Claus chuckled.

Finally Dunya stood before them and gazed behind Claus and Lavie towards the house. "Well," she sighed, "it's really finished."

"Yeah!" Moran added. "We haven't seen it since it was nothing but those rocky foundations at the bottom." He sighed. "Look how far it's come since then."

"Yeah." Lavie smiled, looking back at the house. Even now she still marveled at the construction of the house. "You've worked so hard, Claus."

"Thanks everyone." Claus blushed. He was proud of his hard work, but in this case his own pride didn't matter to him. He wasn't one to boast his own work. He looked over to see Lavie beaming up at him and realized that it was the notion that Lavie was proud of him that made all of his hard work worth while.

Lavie smiled and looked away.

Dunya cocked her head at the two of them, witnessing the tender moment between the two while everyone else passed by and went inside. She sighed and smiled with relief. "At last." She said as she walked through the small gap between Claus and Lavie. "Finally."

Claus looked behind him and watched her walk away inside the house. "What was that about?"

Lavie smiled. "Nothing." She loved him too much in this moment to ridicule his sweet naivety. It was what she loved the most about him: his gentle, untainted soul. But ironically it was also this innocent characteristic that sometimes irked her the most.

And so she gently brushed her fingertips down the lean muscle of his forearm and slipped her hand in his. "Come on." She squeezed it affectionately. "They're all waiting for us."

"Okay." Claus replied, warmed at her loving gesture. He smiled and followed her inside.

Although Claus had nearly completed the kitchen table, it unfortunately could not be used, leaving everyone to eat their dinner on the kitchen floor. It wasn't exactly practical, but it somehow made the evening more special, like an indoor picnic. Everyone sat in a circle, simply enjoying each others' company.

Claus smiled with content as the laughter of the evening filled the walls he made. He soon drifted out of consciousness and into what seemed to be a dream. The loud voices seemed to fade away as his eyes fell on every face in their close circle. In perfect silence his eyes fell from person to person.

First he looked upon Alvis, who loved him like her brother, who looked up to him in every way. He found that her baby like face had grown thin with age, making him realize how quickly she had grown in the last few months. And how quickly she would continue to grow.

Next was Alistia whose wisdom now shone freely through her amber eyes, from every whisper to every smile Alistia never missed a thing. He knew that now. Next to her as always was Tatiana, and to him it seemed all of the cold aloofness had left her face. She was opening up to people, exposing them to the tender soul within.

Then there was Dunya, who held her laughing son in her arms. It was Dunya that had held them together in the beginning, the glue among the myriad of different personalities in her household. It was she that had made them a family. Moran sat happily beside her. Reliable Moran. The one who had provided for them since the beginning. The one who was always willing to help no matter how hard the task.

Then beside him was Dio, whose pale face seemed to glimmer in the illuminating candle light. Of course Dio was damaged, he always would be. Such a hard life isn't easily forgotten. But even still Dio was healing every day, and little by little he would become himself again. He watched as Dio smiled softly and spoke with Lavie.

Lavie. Of course she'd be the last he'd look upon. The one he knew better than anyone and the one who knew him inside and out. Of course at the end of all things there would always be Lavie.

Claus smiled with happiness as he beheld his friends and how chance had brought them all together. He thought about how if he hadn't flown after the Silvana that one fateful day, that none of this would have happened. How remarkable life was in that one simple decision can change a lifetime.

Claus beheld his friends, in all of their integrity. And smiled at how the summer's events had brought them closer together. It had given him so many new friends…it had given him Lavie.

"Claus?" Alvis tugged his sleeve.

"Oh." Claus was startled out of his revelation. "Yeah Al?"

"You're so quiet." She said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Claus smiled. "I'm just happy."

Alvis grinned.

"Hey everyone!" Claus then held up his cup, filled with water from their river.

Everyone grew silent, their eyes falling on the young boy who'd grown into a man in the past few months.

"In the last few months I've done some pretty ridiculous things." Claus said with a chuckle. "I put myself in the middle of a war. I left everything I knew behind me and came to the New World. I lived with eight very different people under one roof. I even built a house. They're all memories I'll never forget. But this summer," Claus paused, a charming smile spread across his face. "There was something about this summer that brought me closer to everyone. And in turn it brought everyone else closer together as well." Everyone smiled and nodded. "This summer made me realize how lucky I am to have the people in my life that I do. And I just wanted to say how grateful I am to have all of you in my life." He raised his glass. "So here's to the summer. The summer that brought us together. The summer that made us a family. The summer that mended all of us into a family. Here's to the mending summer."

Smiles spread across the company as they two raised their cups. "To the mending summer." They toasted then drank deeply, savoring all of the Claus's kind words.

At length as dinner ended, everyone seemed to spread out in conversation. Lavie, who liked her nights quiet and relaxed, decided to take a little time to herself and sit on the porch. However, when she snuck out the front door, she was surprised to see that Tatiana had beaten her to it.

Tatiana turned around and their eyes met. "Too many people for you too?"

"Just at night." Lavie replied, she sat down beside her. "It's almost my bedtime."

"That's right, you're the early bird." Tatiana replied. She smiled. "I was hoping you'd come out here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tatiana replied. She then reached into her small satchel lying beside her and pulled out the brand new tool set that Lavie had wanted so long ago. "It's for you." Tatiana said as she handed Lavie the thin leather casing that held the heavy tools.

"For me?" Lavie exclaimed in surprise. "Tatiana I can't take this."

"Consider it a housewarming present."

"I don't know what to say."

Tatiana laughed. "'Thank you' would be nice."

Lavie smiled. "Thanks."

"We're friends right?" Tatiana stated. "I wanted to get you a present to show that."

"You don't have to buy me over." Lavie replied softly.

"I know, but I had the money. I just wanted to."

"Well, thank you." Said Lavie, looking over at her. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Tatiana replied. She looked back at Lavie. "I heard you told him."

Lavie looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Tatiana smiled, but in a sad way. "It's obvious."

"Oh." Lavie replied. She looked over in concern at Tatiana. "Tatiana…are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Tatiana replied. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. And don't feel bad. You can't help who you love. I know that most of all. You deserve Claus. And he deserves you. I'll be fine. Of course it's going to take time, but in the end I'll survive."

"Okay." Lavie replied. "You're welcome in our house anytime."

"Thanks." Tatiana replied. "Actually, you two moving out inspired Alis and I to move out too. So when our house is finished, you and Claus are welcome there as well."

"Thanks." Lavie smiled. "And if you need help we'll always be here."

"Okay." Tatiana replied. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Lavie replied.

"I should be heading back inside. The others might wonder." Tatiana said as she got to her feet. "You coming too?"

"I think I'll stay awhile longer." Lavie replied.

"Okay."

"Thanks again for the tools." Lavie said.

Tatiana smiled and nodded, then disappeared behind the door.

When Lavie returned to the festivities she found everyone cleaning up. It was well into the night by now, far past a decent bedtime.

They each said their goodbyes with friendly embraces, but when it came to Alvis's turn, both Claus and Lavie knelt together to face her.

"We want you to stay with us tonight Al." Claus said.

"If you don't mind that is. We had Dunya bring your things over for you." Lavie added with a smile. "We've got a surprise for you."

She gave an innocent grin. "A present!" She giggled with delight. "Sure, I'll stay!"

"Alright then," Dunya said. "come on everyone, we've got our own house to get back to. Night Al." Dunya smiled at both Claus and Lavie, for she knew what was in stock for the child. "I'm sure you'll love the surprise. We'll see you soon then?" Dunya asked.

"Of course." Claus and Lavie said simultaneously.

"Okay then." Dunya smiled. And with that Dunya shooed out the others and softly shut the door behind them.

Alvis's eyes shot back and fourth from Claus to Lavie, eagerly anticipating the surprise. "What is it?"

Both Claus and Lavie smiled at one another, and then looked at Alvis.

"Alright." Claus rolled his eyes teasingly at her.

"We've got to go upstairs for it." Lavie added. "So come on."

"Okay!" Alvis squeezed between the two and latched onto their hands.

"Can you make it up?" Claus murmured to Lavie.

Lavie smiled and nodded.

Slowly but surely they went up the stairs, each with a grin growing wider with each step.

When they reached the top, Alvis was led into the narrow hallway that led to the bedrooms.

"Close your eyes." Claus whispered.

Reluctantly, she did, and felt herself led to the right.

"Okay, you ready?" Lavie asked.

"Uh huh!"

"Alright, open." Claus replied.

Alvis opened her eyes and found herself standing in a small room. Their extra room. A small mattress was placed against the wall covered with soft white linens and atop the linens was Alvis's cozy stuffed yak.

"Al," Lavie said softly, "this is your room. We want you to stay with us…to live."

"We know it's not much but in time you'll make it your own." Claus added. "That is if you want to stay with us."

Tears glistened in Alvis's eyes. "Of course I want to stay!" She hugged their knees. "Of course!"

Both Claus and Lavie were overjoyed to see Alvis so excited, but even more so at the fact that they would become a family in this well wrought house.

She then hopped into the bed, clutching her yak beneath her round dimpled chin. "Goodnight then!" She said, blowing out the candle, placed conveniently at her bedside

Claus and Lavie, still standing in the doorway smiled happily at her. "Goodnight Al." They murmured and closed the door behind them.

"Come on." Claus murmured as he took Lavie's hand in his and tugged her away from the door.

"I'm just so happy she's here." Lavie smiled, the faint glimmer of tears illuminating her gray eyes.

"Me too." Claus smiled.

Together they went down to the end of the hall to Lavie's room. Claus was hesitant at first, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable if she didn't want him in her room again. Last night's events were a completely different circumstance. But his mattress was donated to Al for the night so it made sense to sleep beside Lavie again, but he would be happy to sleep on the floor if she willed it. Lavie, as if sensing his nervous feelings smiled and rubbed her thumb along the smoothness of his knuckles, and coaxed him in.

"It's okay." She murmured, opening the door.

Claus smiled and let her lead him inside. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "Sometimes I don't know what to do."

"Don't be. I'm shy sometimes too, you know." Lavie replied, closing the door behind them.

Claus blushed. "We haven't even told anyone else yet." He said, his cheeks growing rosy.

"I know." Lavie replied. "But we'll figure it out as we go. We always have." She smiled, gently brushing her white hand against the wispy strands of his hair. "But we love each other, and that's all that matters. Right?" She kissed the soft apple of his rosy cheek.

"Mm." Claus agreed smiling over at her.

"And the others, we can tell them when we're ready." Lavie went on putting her arms around his neck, letting her resting her head against him. "There's no rush."

Claus smiled and put his arms about her, resting his cheek against her hair. It seemed Lavie could always make his doubts melt away. "I don't think they'll be too surprised."

Lavie chuckled. "Me neither. Some of them know already." She sighed. "What you said tonight, you know, about the summer?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It was really beautiful, Claus."

"You're beautiful, Lavie."

"Claus." Lavie drew closer. "Do you love me?"

"Very much." He murmured.

He held her awhile and at length she drew away, her hands slipping from his neck to rest along the thin fabric of his collar. He watched as she hesitantly pushed aside the thin fabric from his neck and softly kissed his collarbone.

Her gray eyes then met his cool blue ones. It was a simple gesture, but he could see the slight apprehension she held behind them. She didn't want to push him to do something he wasn't ready for, just like he didn't want to push her.

"Claus if you don't want to-" He cut her off by kissing her soundly.

At length he drew away. She smiled up at him, then gingerly unbuttoned the top two buttons of his coverall. She kissed the soft skin beneath. "Are you scared?" She whispered, resting her head against him.

"A little." Claus replied.

"Me too." She replied, as if trying to comfort him. She felt Claus hold her closer.

But it seemed they both knew they were ready. They had known each other their whole lives and although their love was newly acknowledged, it had always been there.

And when Lavie drew away Claus, easing away all of her fears as well as leaving all his behind, took her face in his gentle hands and kissed her soundly.

Of course Lavie was the first to wake in the morning with Claus's bare arms flung about her. She nestled closer in the cool morning air to him as she recalled his thoughtful words last night. She'd never been called beautiful before.

She blushed as she ran her hand down the smooth skin of his back, exploring his newly exposed skin. She felt the small folds of his ribs beneath his lean muscles and the gentle rise and fall of his breathing.

She continued to blush as she recalled the previous night's events. The way they'd kissed and nuzzled, timid hands exploring bare skin, the way he'd held her close afterward.

Claus groaned softly beside her, stretching his arms around her. And she was surprised to meet the sleepy gaze of his clear blue eyes. He gently nuzzled her nose while his hands shyly roamed her back.

"You're up early." Lavie whispered.

He closed his eyes, but without the intention to sleep. "Not too early."

She smiled and lightly ruffled his hair. "Too early for you, sleepyhead."

Claus laughed. He opened his eyes again. "Not quite." He was happy to wake with Lavie still there beside him. He gently stroked the wispy strands of red hair from her pretty face, and smiled as he recalled the past night's events. "I love you, Lavie." He murmured.

She kissed him softly. "I love you too, Sleepyhead."

He smiled and pulled her closer, shutting his eyes again.

"Claus." Lavie murmured, blushing at their physical closeness as it kindled a warmth between the two despite the cool morning air. "Dunya brought us some biscuits last night for breakfast if you're hungry."

Claus groaned again and entwined his sun kissed fingers in her pale ones.

"That's not an answer." Lavie replied with a laugh. "Come on sleepyhead. Al's probably waiting for us." She said as she started to get up.

"Stay." He said trying to pull her back, but Lavie was already up and beginning to get dressed. Being as sluggish as he was in the mornings, Lavie had already finished before Claus was even up. She looked and smiled to see Claus still curled up in the blankets, the sun illuminating the naked skin of his back and torso.

"Sleepyhead." She said, kneeling beside him and kissing his temple. "Time to get up." She kissed his cheek. "Wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes again. "So much better than the sheet metal." He murmured.

Lavie laughed and got back to her feet. She looked away when Claus got up, knowing that they were both still slightly shy of their bodies. At length she finally looked back and found Claus beginning to button the top of his coverall.

"Wait." Lavie stopped him, trying to break the shyness between them. She smiled and slowly went to him and buttoned it for him.

Claus blushed as she did so. He was then reminded of his parents, the way his mother would button his father's coat in the winter before he went out on a mission. How she'd smooth his collar at the end kiss him goodbye and wish him a safe journey. His father and mother had a happy marriage, he knew the same awaited him and Lavie when they were ready.

She finally buttoned the top two buttons, ironically the two she'd undone the night before, and smoothed out the fabric of his coverall.

Claus smiled and thanked her, kissing her gently and taking her up in his arms. At length they drew away and she took his hand taking him out of her room and down the hall.

"Let's see if Al's up." She said with a smile.

They tiptoed down to Alvis's room, and found it empty. So in search of her they descended the stairs together, gingerly for Lavie's sake. They found the kitchen and garage empty.

"She must be outside." Said Claus. "Can you make it?"

Lavie rolled her eyes lightheartedly. "I just got up! My leg's fine, it's pretty much healed by now." She pulled him towards the door. "It hasn't been a mending summer just for you, you know. I've done my fair share of mending too. We all have. Mine's just been a little more obvious than others." She laughed, referring to her leg.

Claus laughed. "You have done your fair share of mending."

They went outside and the instant they rounded the corner of the house to look towards the orchard, Lavie stopped abruptly.

"What?" Claus said, startled by her sudden halt.

"Shh! Look." She whispered and pointed towards the stream.

They could see in the distance the beginnings of fall as the leaves in the orchard began to tinge orange and gold. The summer was ending, they were on the edge of fall now.

Claus followed her hand and saw Alvis playing in the stream. Still clad in her thin white nightgown with her white-blonde hair hung loosely about her, she seemed ethereal amongst the intense green of the earth and blue of the sky and water.

"Look at her." Lavie said softly. "We started this whole journey with her, and here we all are at the very end. We're a family."

Claus looked over at her and saw her eyes glaze over with tears. "Lavie." He said, putting his arms around her. She was always the tough one, but now more than ever Claus knew how caring she was inside.

"This is how it's always going to be now isn't it Claus." She said, doing her best to conceal her sobs.

"Yeah, no more death, no more poverty, no more wars. Just you, me and Al, the three of us. We'll always be together." Claus said, holding her close.

"Oh Claus." Lavie murmured, then openly sobbed against him.

Claus did his best to comfort her. He hadn't see her weep so hard since they'd found their fathers inside EXILE.

"Lavie," He said soothingly, drawing away from her, "don't cry." He said, kissing away her tears.

Lavie smiled, then shook her head. "I'm sorry." She said. "I'm just so happy."

Claus smiled at her, grazing his hand against her smooth cheek. "Me too." He replied. "I love you, Lavie." Claus said. "I'm glad it's you with me in the end, just the way we started." He said.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you too, Claus." She smiled. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Claus smiled lovingly at her, ruffling her hair. "You're welcome. You're always welcome."

"Claus! Lavie!" Alvis cried from afar. "Look at all the fish in the river! Come on!" She called as she jumped about in the river.

"We're coming!" Lavie replied wiping away her tears.

"Well," Said Claus with a grin, taking her hand in his. "Let's go."

_**The End.**_


End file.
